Once Upon The Night Of Death
by keyamel kiss
Summary: Revising A chance meeting proves more dangerous than Heero or Relena could have guessed. R
1. Prologue 1:Once Upon The Night Of Death

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own (most) of this story line. I have no idea  
why I like to spell Relena's name the way I do, but I do. Sorry if you don't like it.  
  
AU  
  
Prologue: The Night of Death  
The pain was so fresh, the reality so new. Everything had been going so happily,  
and then death came. Heartache was the meaning of life for them now and they had to get  
used to it. Death would not stop at the recent soul it had claimed.  
  
To find the explanation behind this death, we must first travel back ten years,  
when love was beginning to blossom for three young couples. The males with secrets,  
and the women fighting for peace. Traveling back...  
  
~Ten Years Ago~(and some change)  
  
(A.N. They are all twenty as of)  
Relena Darilyn quickly walked through the darkened streets of Rosewater. A few  
flickering street lamps glowed overhead. The click of shoes showed there was someone  
other than her in the streets that night. Relena quickened her pace and the echoing  
footsteps seemed to become rapider.   
  
Relena shook her head and laughed at herself. 'It probably is nothing more than  
the click of your own shoes,' she told herself.  
  
She stopped for a split second, just to see if she was correct. But to her terror, she  
was dead wrong! The footfalls came swiftly through the street she was on. Relena  
immediately started to run. She heard the person coming closer to her. She ran faster and  
faster, trying to escape the follower.  
  
Relena screamed as she was knocked to the ground from behind. Then she heard  
the whiz of a bullet overhead. Relena was about to look at her rescuer when it stood up  
and carried her under its arm. "Let me down!" Relena demanded.  
  
"Can't do that. Someone's after you," the person replied, its deep voice telling  
Relena her rescuer was male.   
  
"Do you know why they are after me?" Relena asked, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"Because you are the Foreign Minister. And it is also the Night of Death," he told  
her.  
  
"What is the Night of Death?" Relena asked, tilting her head so she could get a  
look at him.  
  
The occasional flicker of the street lights allowed her to she he had dark brown  
hair that was a mess. His eyes were a Prussian blue, and they were staring passionately  
forward as if on a mission. He wasn't heavily built, but Relena felt huge sources of  
strength within him. 'Yet he is so gentle too,' Relena thought silently.  
  
"It comes but once a year when a mysterious, unexplained chain of murders  
happen. They are all linked, either by blood or friendship. No one knows why it  
happens, but it always does. You are the current victim of this plague. If you can survive  
until midnight, you will be death free. But it will come again for you, and then you must  
once again survive," he answered her question.  
  
"How long until midnight?" Relena asked.  
  
"Too long. Why are you out if you don't know the time?" he replied.  
  
"I worked late tonight and was on my way home," she informed him.  
  
"It is eleven thirty," he suddenly stated.  
  
"Midnight is but half an hour from now. Why is it so long until midnight?"  
Relena inquired.  
  
"Death will be swift for those who are on its list. Death is all around us and we  
cannot escape the clutches of its grasp. I have no clue how long I can keep you from  
Death," he informed her.  
  
"Oh. What is your name and why were you following me?" Relena asked.  
  
"You don't like to make a man's work easy. The name is Heero Yuy. I can sense  
who Death will choose to torment, and I try to prevent it. I have only succeeded once  
before," he replied.  
  
"I'll be quiet now. And since you seem to know who I am, I will not introduce  
myself to you," Relena told him.  
  
"I know the basics."  
  
They had been running from 'Death', as Heero had called it, for ten minutes.   
Relena was beginning to tire, but Heero didn't seem to be fatiguing in the least bit.   
Relena wanted to ask him why he wasn't tiring, but she soon fell asleep.  
  
~~meanwhile in another city~~  
  
Hilde Schbeiker was leaving her house in Crest Falls. She was going to go out  
and do some club hopping that night. Darkness dominated the light as there was no moon  
that night and the streetlights were turned off to save electricity. The darkness didn't  
bother Hilde, though. She was used to going out late at night, and she was also a  
free-lance photographer, who spent much time in the dark room.  
  
She had gotten her pale complexion from the lack of UV rays. Her skin deeply  
contrasted her dark, purple hair. Hilde sighed as she pulled her pink tube top a little  
further up.  
  
Hilde kept a brisk walk into the darkened night. She followed the curb until she  
got to the end of the street and turned off onto another street. About halfway down, she  
turned into an alley.   
  
The sounds of metal trash can lids and screeching cats filled Hilde's ears. The  
putrid smell of rotting garbage filled her nose. The sticky garbage water clung to the  
bottoms of her high heels. Hilde hated the condition of the alley, but she saved ten  
dollars a night by taking the free entry.  
  
She was seconds away from the door when all the hair on the back of her neck  
stood on end. She wasn't scared, but felt the presence of someone. She turned around to  
see if anyone was there. All was quiet, the once screeching cats were now sleeping on the  
torn newspapers.  
  
Hilde shook her head to clear her thoughts. She took another step when she was  
knock to the ground. Her face and clothes were soon covered with the filth of the  
concrete. The smell of rotting flesh filled her nose. Hilde tried to free herself from her  
captor.  
  
She was about to scream when a hand was placed over her mouth. "Keep quiet,"  
the soft, male voice of her captor ordered, "There is something out to kill you. Stay still  
and it will pass us by."  
  
Hilde continued to struggle, not caring what he said. She was ready to bite his  
hand when her neck hair once again stood on end and a shiver of fear raced up and down  
her spine. She no longer continued to fight. Slowly, the fear was beginning to fade away.   
Then, the back door to the club opened and a girl with long hair stuck her head out.  
  
"Hilde?" she whispered, "Are you out here?"  
  
The girl turned her head back and forth to try find Hilde. Then she saw her under  
her captor. "Get off her!" she yelled, "I'm going to call the police if you don't get away  
from her!"  
  
And then the fear all came rushing back to Hilde. Her ex-captor and now rescuer  
stood and placed her over his shoulder. He began to run forward. The girl came to stand  
in his way. Hilde itched her nose from the long braid that tickled it as he ran.  
  
Hilde didn't see what the guy did, but he saw her friend, Dorothy, sitting in a  
puddle of garbage water, pouting. Hilde turned her head to see where they were headed.   
They were going straight for the brick wall!   
  
Hilde closed her eyes in anticipation for the crash. The crash never came, though.   
Instead, she felt them lift off from the ground and land squarely on the other side. Her  
rescuer took of once again, flying through the streets like a champion racehorse. She  
turned her head back around and saw a mist of deeper black than the night following  
them.   
  
"What is that??!" Hilde shrieked.  
  
"Death," was the terse reply.  
  
"Why is it chasing us?" Hilde asked, her eyes growing big at his answer.  
  
"Do you know Miss Relena Darilyn?" he asked.  
  
"What does it have to do with this now?" Hilde inquired.  
  
"Just answer the question," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, I do. We used to be childhood friends, but we are becoming further and  
further apart," Hilde told him.  
  
"Death has chosen her to attack. It attacks her and all her friends and family," he  
replied.  
  
"So, what happens if she doesn't have any family?" Hilde questioned.  
  
"Death then only goes after her friends," came her answer.  
  
"What is your name? Mine is Hilde Schbeiker," Hilde wondered.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you," he greeted her.  
  
Hilde smiled in spite of herself. "How do we get death to leave us alone?" Hilde  
asked.  
  
"I almost had him tricked into believing you weren't there, but you stupid little  
friend interrupted us. Death goes on smell, and I can assure you, that alley will cover up  
any smell. Now our only hope is to continue outrunning him until midnight arrives," Duo  
informed her.  
  
"It is at least eleven forty five. We don't have much longer to go," Hilde  
commented.  
  
"We have fifteen minutes, enough time for death to catch up to us and kill you,"  
Duo told her.  
  
"Why did you rescue me from death and how did you know death was going to  
come for me?" Hilde wondered.  
  
"I can sense Death. I have two other friends who can do the same. They are  
getting Miss Relena and Catherine Bloom. To our knowledge Death isn't going to attack  
anyone else. We want to dissuade Death from killing anyone, hoping it will one day  
leave. The sense of Death can be used to find who its targets are and we will locate you  
on the day of no moon and try to keep you alive," Duo educated her.  
  
"Okay, and why aren't you getting tired?" Hilde asked as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"Intense training. We once were training to be Gundam pilots when our senses  
awoke. Then we were put to work trying to end the Death streak," he began, "Training  
was very hard.  
  
"We would spend days at a time running on end. We got one-hundred push-ups if  
we stopped. We exercised day and night, stopping only to get nutrient water. Used to the  
running. We also had intense training when we were assigned to be Death protectors."  
  
Hilde nodded sleepily. She laid her head down and let her eyes grow heavy with  
sleep. She took one last look at Death and fell into a sweet sleep.  
  
~~Meanwhile in yet another city~~  
  
Catherine Bloom threw another dagger into a small fly. The circus tent was  
buzzing with them and she was getting tired of behind distracted. She threw her hands up  
in frustration as the one she killed seemingly brought twelve more with it. She put her  
daggers in their case and set them on the stool.   
  
She quickly scrawled a note to the others saying she went into town for a drink.   
Then she left the main ring and headed out into the night. She ran her hands over her  
arms, wishing she had grabbed her coat. She was too far out into the country now to turn  
back. It was but two or three minutes until she got to town.  
  
The highway was dark, it was rare to see a car during the day, (except on circus  
days), and even rarer to see at night. She was used to the dark and feeling alone. Which  
was why she was surprised when she heard the crunching of gravel behind her. She  
whirled around to try catch the person off guard, but no one was behind her.  
  
She continued to walk, fully aware she was being followed, yet fully aware she  
wouldn't be able to catch them in the act. She couldn't do anything about it and let  
whoever it was follow her.   
  
Then she was knocked to the ground. She didn't make a noise as she was pushed  
down to the ground, somehow knowing she was being protected. She heard something  
ahead cut into the gravel in front of her. It was one of her knives!  
  
Catherine then proceeded to panic. She felt her protector stand up. She too began  
to stand, but he grabbed her around the waist and over his shoulder. Then he began to  
run.   
  
Catherine pouted as she had to carried in such a fashion, but when she was the  
blackest mist she had ever seen, she wanted to go faster. "Hurry up! What ever it is back  
there is going to catch up to us!" Catherine yelled.  
  
"That is Death. We'll make it. We only have five minutes until midnight, and I  
can usually outlast running Death for twenty minutes. We are going to meet up with  
some of my friends when we get into town and away from Death," he told her.  
  
"Why is Death after us?" Catherine asked him.  
  
"Relena Darilyn must be your friend or something. She is the main target of death  
right now, and you being connected to her has also made you a target. Death chooses one  
person once a year when the moon is gone. Then he kills all relatives and friends," he  
told her.  
  
"Tell me your name and a little bit about you," Catherine requested in a sleepy  
voice, lack of sleep catching up with her.  
  
"My name is Trowa Barton. I am a Death protector and was assigned to keep you  
alive. There isn't much else to me," he said.  
  
"Why?" Catherine asked, barely able to keep her eyes open.  
  
"It is a long story, and talking and trying to breathe at the same time is an  
un-mastered..." was all Catherine heard before she fell fast asleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
How did you like the story? I know it is different from I Loved You Too Late, but  
I hope you liked it. I will finish this before I put out My Heero and My Enemy. I hope  
you enjoyed.   
~~*Moonlit*~~  
PS: if you like Tenchi Muyo, read I'd Give My Life For You, my recent love story. 


	2. Prologue 2:Acquaintances

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own (most) of this story line.   
  
Chapter One: Acquaintances  
Trowa finally arrived at the meeting place. He saw Heero asleep with a sleeping  
Relena resting her head on his shoulder. They were sleeping on the love seat. Duo and  
Hilde lay covered with a thing blanket, Hilde gently lying on his chest. They both slept  
soundly. He laid Catherine on the sofa.  
  
He then kicked off his shoes and went to the sleeping bag, crawled in and was  
soon asleep, midnight having passed but a few moments ago. He would always have  
horrid dreams of death coming for him and his charges, but tonight he slept soundly,  
having only peaceful dreams.   
  
~~  
  
Relena slowly fluttered her eyelids open. She sat up quickly, not realizing where  
she was. Then the memories of the night came back to her, and she knew she was safe.   
She decided to explore her surroundings a little better, and curiously began to look  
around. She saw Hilde and Catherine both sleeping soundly and two other men she did  
not know.  
  
She smelt the soft scent of eggs, toast, and pancakes coming from another room.   
She followed her stomach into the kitchen to see her rescuer, Heero Yuy, working to  
make breakfast. "Thank you," Relena spoke.  
  
Heero turned around to look at her, surprised to see another person up. "Thank  
you for what?" Heero returned.  
  
"For saving me."  
  
"It's my job," Heero replied.  
  
Relena was intrigued by his laid back yet aloof personality. She wanted to keep  
asking questions, but didn't know how. "What time is it?" Relena asked, hoping to start  
a conversation.  
  
"About ten o'clock in the morning," Heero told her.  
  
'Wow, so much for sleep. At least I don't have any meetings for today,' Relena  
thought to herself.  
  
They heard a yawn from behind and turned to see the rest of the people come in.   
"How much longer until breakfast? I'm starved," a young man with a long, brown braid  
announced.  
  
"Almost finished, Duo. Just a few more eggs to fix, and then breakfast is served,"  
Heero told him, "But when we sit down let me make a brief comment about last night."  
  
The guy with the brown braid, Duo, scratched his stomach and took a seat. A tall,  
lean, guy with light brown hair gelled to the front, slowly unfolded himself from his  
position, walked away from the doorway and sat down next to Duo. Relena moved back  
to stand next to Catherine and Hilde. "Who is the guy sitting next to Duo, the guy with  
the braid?" Relena asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Trowa. He saved me from Death last night," Catherine whispered.  
  
The three girls just stood there, watching as the others sat down to dine on the  
breakfast Heero had made. Heero made a gesture for them to join him at the table, but  
they stayed by the doorway, arms crossed. They silently contemplated who these people  
really were and why they were there. They couldn't decide on a conclusion.  
  
"Do we sit or not?" Hilde whispered.  
  
"I say we sit. The worst that can happen is the food tastes awful," Relena  
reasoned.  
  
"Heero actually is the best cook of us all. Trust me, eat his meal," Duo spoke as  
he licked his lips and held his fork and knife high above his plate.   
  
Heero filled Duo's plate to overflowing with food, while he set a normal amount  
on Trowa and his own plates. There were two other places, but both were bare from  
silverware and plates. "The news I have to tell *all* of you is somewhat startling," Heero  
began, "The others did not make it."  
  
"The others?" Relena asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Quatre and Wufei for us, and Dorothy and Sally for you," Heero replied.  
  
Duo and Trowa looked down at their untouched food, deeply touched by the news  
Heero had given them. Relena and Hilde looked uncomfortable, while Catherine didn't  
seem to know who they were talking about. "Sally was one of my defense coordinators, a  
close friend, and Dorothy was a common friend between Hilde and I. She was always up  
for a party, she was the wild one," Relena explained.  
  
Catherine bowed her head, paying respect to those who had passed away. Relena  
gently motioned they should go and sit down. They slowly walked to the table and sat at  
the opposite side of the guys. Heero served them breakfast.   
  
None of them really ate heartily after that, they mostly just played with their food.   
They all finally decided to be done with their meals. "I have something to say, and then  
you guys can do whatever you would like," Heero announced as he put his dishes away  
and motioned for the others to do the same.   
  
Relena cleared her dishes. Hilde and Catherine did the same. They walked out  
into the living room, where Heero had gone. They sat on a couch and waited for Duo and  
Trowa. "Do you think Heero is the head honcho or something?" Hilde whispered.  
  
"He certainly seems like he is the top gun around here," Catherine replied.  
  
Relena carefully studied Heero under her lashes. He was slightly pacing and  
looked uncomfortable, but Relena was almost sure the others didn't notice this as he hid  
his emotions rather well. She had learned to read any sign of emotion when she took the  
job of traveling with some of the enemies of Earth and herself.  
  
His emotions were once again hidden as the others came in and joined them in the  
room. Trowa and Duo sat in two armchairs. Heero cleared his throat and all eyes were  
on him. Relena cocked an eyebrow, interested in what he had to say.   
  
"First, I think we should introduce ourselves to you," Heero started, gesturing  
towards Relena, Catherine, and Hilde, "I am Heero Yuy, he is Duo Maxwell (the one with  
the long, brown braid and curious, violet eyes, Relena noted), and he is Trowa Barton,  
(the tall, lean guy with his hair gelled forward and warm blue eyes, Relena observed).   
And Duo, Trowa, those are Hilde, Relena, and Catherine."  
  
Relena stood and went to shake Duo and Trowa's hands. They seemed surprised,  
but rose from their chairs and cordially shook her hand. Relena nodded and once again  
sat down on the sofa. Heero made a soft smile, one he thought no one else would see.   
Too bad Relena had also learned to watch for such small details from reading her peace  
treaties and agreements.  
  
Heero cleared his throat as if to speak again. "I have something to say. All of  
you, (indicating the girls), must stay here until the next new moon. Death can last  
between each moon, and then is gone until next year. You won't be safe at night, but you  
can go out during the day. Just make sure you are back here before six each night and  
you will be safe," Heero began, "Leave a light on when you sleep or if you are up.  
  
"Any time when you are in complete darkness Death can come find you. You are  
all free to leave once the next moon comes. If you have any questions, just ask and I am  
sure we can answer them."  
  
Catherine slowly rose her hand. "Do you have any training rooms or something?   
I don't want to get rusty in my act. The boss will be mad enough I will miss our nightly  
shows, much less losing my ability to throw," Catherine inquired.  
  
"What do you throw?" Heero asked.  
  
"I throw daggers," Catherine informed.  
  
"Trowa can help you out. he knows a few tricks to the game," Heero told her.  
  
Catherine nodded. "May I go practice now? I practice once a day for about an  
hour or two," Catherine asked.  
  
Trowa got up and nodded. He made a sign for her to follow him. Catherine  
followed him, eager to see what he could do with knives. Hilde was next to ask a  
question.   
  
"Do you have a dance room or something? Duo seems to have interrupted last  
nights dance party," Hilde glared at Duo.  
  
Duo made a face back at her. "We have a club type setting out back near Duo's  
room. Ask him and I'm sure he will let you use it," Heero spoke.  
  
Duo looked as if he was going to protest, but he took one look at Hilde's puppy  
dog face and immediately caved. He got up. "Follow me," he told her.  
  
Hilde was more than happy to oblige. She loved to dance and to have fun, and  
now she could make up for last night along with going every night. She was happy.   
Relena and Heero were now the only ones in the room. Heero looked at Relena, as if  
waiting for her to request something.   
  
"What?" Relena asked diplomatically.  
  
"Aren't you going to request anything?" Heero inquired.  
  
"Well, maybe the use of a computer with Internet and a news channel," Relena  
replied slyly.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, but led her to a room. The room was filled with hi-tech  
gadgets. The TV and computer were the only things that didn't look so high tech. Relena  
went to the computer and turned it on, as it was the same model she used at work.   
  
Heero flipped on the TV for her to tune into. Relena smiled gratefully. Heero left  
the room, leaving Relena all by herself. She turned back to the computer screen, glad to  
see the same Internet provider she used was the same one they had.   
  
She logged on under her name and immediately searched for Heero, Duo, and  
Trowa in the database. Their names showed up with limited information. Relena  
frowned at the little information on them. The news announcer suddenly caught her  
attention.   
  
"...And in further news, Foreign Minister Relena Darilyn has been reported as  
missing. She went to go home late last night after work, and didn't show up for work this  
morning. No one was at her home and no one has seen her since last night. We fear we  
have a kidnapping on our hands. Anyone who has any information on her is asked to call  
this number," the news anchor stated.  
  
A number flashed onto the bottom of the screen. Relena shook her head in horror.   
'I really can't go out now! Most likely they would take me somewhere for my own safety  
and take me from these men who are protecting us!' Relena thought.  
  
Relena quickly logged off the computer and went in search of anyone. The house  
was like a maze and she had a hard time finding where she was going. No one seemed to  
be where she was. The walls seemed to turn to a shiny, gray metal the further back into  
the hallway she went.   
  
A metal door with security access was suddenly in front of her. Relena reached  
for the handle to see if it was open. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. "Where do  
you think you were going?" Heero's cold, monotone voice asked her.  
  
"I was looking for you," Relena curtly replied.  
  
"Oh, really. What for?" he asked, amused.  
  
"The news and a ton of other people think I have been kidnapped," Relena  
informed him.  
  
His expressionless eyes suddenly flashed with anger and confusion. "Why do  
they think you have been kidnapped?" Heero inquired.  
  
"Because I wasn't at work this morning and no one has seen me," Relena replied.  
  
"Damn! Foreign Minister will get us in trouble," Heero commented.  
  
"Well, do you think if I came out and told them I was just visiting some friends  
and forgot to call in, they would stop this search?" Relena suggested.  
  
"I don't think so. They will most likely take you somewhere for a while and you  
won't be able to be protected," Heero stated with a shake of his head.  
  
"I thought so, too. What do we do now?" Relena asked.  
  
"We just keep you here so no one thinks anything about. Just disappear for a few  
months, and then we will get you back out there and come up with a cover story," Heero  
replied.  
  
Relena nodded. Heero began to leave the hallway and looked back to Relena, his  
eyes telling her to come with him and exit the hall. Relena let him lead her out. No one  
else was out in the living room. Relena felt, rather than heard, the bass from the music  
Hilde was listening to.  
  
She guessed Catherine and Trowa were still practicing dagger throwing. Heero  
looked questioningly at her, seeming to will her to find something to do so he could go  
back to doing whatever he had been doing before. Relena evenly stared at him, not  
wanting to seem weak.  
  
~~Duo's Club~~  
  
Hilde laughed as another song came on. She took hold of Duo's hands and spun  
him around in circles. Duo looked as if he wanted to escape. "You aren't going  
anywhere!" Hilde giggled above the music.  
  
Duo just gave in. He let Hilde lead him in all types of dances. Multitudes of  
colored light danced around the otherwise black room. Loud music boomed from the  
surround sound speakers. "Got any cool club effects?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Not really," Duo lied, hoping to get out of there sooner.  
  
A slow song suddenly washed over the speakers. Hilde pulled Duo closer to her.   
"This will be the last dance, I promise," Hilde whispered into his ear.  
  
With those words having been said, Duo put two hands around her waist and  
Hilde wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently rested her cheek against his  
shoulder and they swayed to the music. Duo's stomach suddenly rumbled, interrupting  
the serenity of the song.  
  
Hilde pulled away and looked up at him. Duo just gave an embarrassed smiled.   
Hilde laughed. "Come on, let's go find you something to eat!" she announced.  
  
They exited the room and Duo switched off the power to the room. He was glad  
to be free of the dancing. Hilde pulled him to the kitchen, hoping to resume dancing  
soon.  
  
~~The tent~~  
  
Catherine threw another sharp dagger at the white and red target in front of her.   
She easily threw another bullseye. Trowa just looked on in amusement. "Where did you  
learn such a dead-on throw?" he asked.  
  
"My dad was a hunter, he taught me. Didn't think killing with a gun was right, so  
he had me learn to throw daggers. I became totally interested in the art when we went to  
a circus. There was a lady who threw daggers at her partner. I was hooked," she told  
him.  
  
He just nodded and let her practice some more. "I usually have a partner when I  
throw," Catherine hinted, "They let me pop the ballons or what-not around them. What  
do you say?"  
  
"I say no," he replied.  
  
"Oh, come on. Usually my partner is spinning on a board and I do it fine. Never  
hurt a single person," Catherine begged.  
  
Trowa looked at her for a moment and finally gave in. He went over to the dart  
board. Catherine walked up to him and placed a half eaten apple atop his head. She  
walked back to her spot. Closing one eye to aim better, Catherine, grabbed the tip of a  
dagger and flicked her wrist a few times. Then, she threw the dagger.   
  
In seconds the apple was securely fastened to the dart board. Trowa stepped back  
and cocked an eyebrow at her work. "Very good. Didn't know they were such good  
dagger throwers. The master offers you his congrats," Trowa smiled as he did a circus  
bow to her.   
  
Catherine giggled. "How about we go see how the others are doing? I'm also  
kind of thirsty," Catherine suggested.  
  
Trowa nodded and they went to go to the kitchen, going through the maze of halls.   
They soon were in the living room and saw the others sitting there as well. Then  
Catherine saw the look on Heero and Relena's faces. "What's up?" Catherine asked.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
How did you like the story? I know it is different from I Loved You Too Late, but  
I hope you liked it. I will finish this before I put out My Heero and My Enemy. I hope  
you enjoyed.   
~~*Moonlit*~~ 


	3. Prologue 3:Dreams

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own (most) of this story line and the song  
Love Me Forever.   
(A.N.: This chapter will be quite lengthy. It deals with each of the characters falling in  
love. Enjoy!)  
(A.N.: I am at a conflict between four Gundam stories to write. Please vote for the one  
you want top be written. (The previews are at the end of the story. Please vote for one in  
your review.))  
Chapter Two: Love Revealed Through Their Dreams  
"Relena has been assumed kidnapped. Or at least the news says so," Heero  
replied to Catherine.  
  
Relena looked down at her hands folded in her lap. His voice almost seemed  
disappointed or at least disgusted. She didn't know why she was bugged by the fact he  
was disappointed or disgusted, but she felt so...let down for some reason.  
  
Duo looked at Relena. He could see it was the truth. "Why did they day she was  
kidnapped?" he wondered.  
  
"I didn't show up for work this morning and no one has heard from me since last  
night. I wasn't at home either. They just figure it is a kidnapping," Relena told them,  
trying to avoid the hurt she felt when Heero said it.  
  
"Wow. This really is going to get us into trouble. How do you get all your  
things? Catherine and I were going to go out tomorrow to get all our things," Hilde  
wondered.  
  
"I don't know. They probably won't let you into my house without giving you the  
royal questioning," Relena frowned.  
  
"We have all the money we need from the government. We can just use some to  
get you some new clothes," Trowa said, after a moment of calculating how much she  
could spend.  
  
Hilde and Catherine grinned at this, figuring it would be a total shopping spree.   
Trowa shook his head. "I will only allow you to spend $3,000, at most," Trowa told  
them, squashing their hopes of the shopping spree.  
  
"Buy some hair dye, make-up, maybe a home permanent, and a few other things.   
If we get lucky we can get her the ability to go out every once in a while," Heero spoke  
up.  
  
"Already figure that into the budget. Catherine, Hilde, can go shopping after you  
return from getting your things," Trowa replied.  
  
They nodded. Duo's stomach rumbled once again. "When's lunch?" Duo  
inquired.  
  
"As soon as you go to the kitchen and help yourself," was the sarcastic reply.  
  
Duo glared at Heero, but Hilde took his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Duo  
readily followed. Catherine looked after them with eager eyes, and Trowa soon walked  
out into the kitchen, signaling Catherine could follow. Catherine followed, eager to have  
some food.  
  
Relena and Heero were the only ones left. They sat somewhat next to each other  
on the couch. Heero turned his head to look at her. "Aren't you going to go join the  
others for lunch?" he mumbled.  
  
Relena shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I'll just think a little on how I can get  
myself out of this mess," Relena replied, ignoring the tightening in her stomach.   
  
Heero just looked at her. He soon stood up and walked down the hallway he had  
led Relena out of. She looked after his retreating form, wondering why he had such a  
powerful effect on her.  
  
~~In the Kitchen~~  
  
Hilde made yet another laugh. Duo had the knife scraping against the side of the  
peanut butter bottle, trying to salvage every dot he could. Then he turned to give Trowa a  
Heero Yuy death glare. "Too, bad the God of Death can't handle a death glare," Trowa  
commented, he was leaning up against the countertop, looking at his peanut buttered  
toast.   
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Trowa, then turned back to his job. He smeared the  
knife-full onto his piece of toast, but wasn't satisfied with an overall smear, he wanted as  
much as he could get. He turned to the cabinet above him and rummaged for any jar of  
peanut butter that may be hiding.  
  
He couldn't find any, and turned to pout. "Oh, it's okay," Hilde began, trying her  
best not to laugh, "You can have my piece."  
  
She held out her piece of toast. Duo looked at it in dismay, all but what had  
soaked into the toast was missing. "I thought you had loaded your piece of toast with  
peanut butter," he said, confused.  
  
"I did, I just happened to lick it off," she said, holding her piece of toast in front of  
him.  
  
Duo frowned. Than he stuck his hands in front of the toast. "It has girlie  
cooties!" he exclaimed, trying to look appalled.  
  
Hilde laughed at his efforts. "I have another jar right here!" she teased, pulling a  
brand new jar of peanut butter from behind her back.   
  
Duo's eyes opened wide. He reached for the jar, but Hilde swirled from his reach.   
(A.N. If you think I'm dissing Duo or something, don't worry. I picture his and Hilde's  
relationship to be cute, thus this scene.) "Let me have it!" Duo whined.  
  
Hilde just smiled mockingly at him. "What'll you give me if I give you this jar?"  
Hilde teased.  
  
"I'll be your best friend!" Duo begged, falling to his knees.  
  
He looked up at her with big, violet, puppy dog eyes. He folded his hands  
together as if he was praying. "Please?" he asked.  
  
Hilde looked down at the adorable man in front of her. He seemed so young and  
carefree. Something about him made her hand over the jar of peanut butter. Duo was  
instantly on his feet. He opened the lid to the jar and pulled back the seal.  
  
He prepared his knife, lifting it high into the sky. The metal gleamed as he  
brought it down. The knife made a neat, clean entry. He twisted the knife, and out he  
pulled a glob of creamy, smooth peanut butter. He smiled happily.  
  
Duo smeared the peanut butter onto his toast and took a big bite, peanut butter  
sticking to his lips and the tip of his nose. He smiled with a mouth full of peanut butter  
and toast to thank Hilde.  
  
Hilde shook her head at the little cutie in front of her. She turned to her piece of  
toast and took a gentle bite. Catherine had been watching this whole scene unfold before  
her. She watched the gentle softening of Hilde's eyes as she had given up the peanut  
butter. If her friend wasn't careful, she would soon be falling head over heels for Duo  
Maxwell.  
  
~~Relena~~  
  
Relena sat on the sofa, running a million thoughts through her mind. 'Why does  
he arouse such a need to care? Never have I needed to defend myself or protect myself  
before,' she thought.  
  
Relena felt her stomach lightly grumble, but she paid no attention to it. She was  
busily thinking of how she would hide and get back into her old life, while involuntarily  
thinking of Heero. She didn't realize how much time was passing before her.  
Night was soon upon the house. The small sliver of a moon slowly crept up into  
the sky. This all went unnoticed to Relena. Soon the hour of Death came around.   
Everyone had long since gone to bed. Three lights lit up the house, but all other rooms  
were void of light.  
  
Relena snuggled in closer to the pillow, sleep had long ago captured her thought  
filled mind. The room was quiet, all except for the soft ticking of the grandfather clock.   
Tick, Tick, filled the room. Then, slowly but surely, a soft, dark mist began to appear in  
the room.  
  
A jagged, black claw reach for the hair of the sleeping beauty. Gently it stroked  
the soft blanket of honey-gold hair. Death seemed to smile down of the beauty. It took  
its hand back and reached for the heart of its victim. Time seemed to slow down,  
tick...tick...tick.  
  
A flash of white suddenly appeared. The room was bathed in milky, white light.   
The dark mist vanished in the blink of an eye. Heero watched Relena sleep, thinking how  
close she had come to death. He wasn't going to let her die, not if her life depended on  
him. But did he feel the same emotions Relena felt?  
  
~~Hilde~~  
  
Hilde lay on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. She couldn't sleep right now.   
Usually she was out partying at this time, never was she sleeping. She turned over and  
looked out her window. Bright streetlights lined the sidewalk.  
  
Hilde stood up. She couldn't sleep with all this light. "Duo did give me  
unlimited access to his club room," Hilde contemplated.  
  
After a few moments, she decided to go. She smoothed out her top and went into  
the party room. She turned the lights on to full, ignoring the fact that the light effects  
would dull. 'He said I had to keep on the brights at night, or at least until midnight,'  
Hilde thought.  
  
She went over to the disk jockey and chose a few songs. The heavy bass and  
rhythmic beat were just what she needed. She danced until she fell asleep against the  
wall.   
  
She woke up the next morning to find herself in her bed. The sun was brightly  
shining and a few birds chirped cheerfully out her window. She sat up and cursed  
mornings. But unbeknownst to her, it was one in the afternoon.  
  
She moved to the kitchen to find every one else eating lunch around the table.   
"What time is it?" Hilde asked groggily.  
  
"One," Duo replied with a mouthful of hamburger.  
  
She shook her head, surprised to know she had stayed up so late. Catherine  
looked like she was ready to go somewhere, but Hilde couldn't place where she could  
want to go. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"I'll be ready in ten!" Hilde said as she ran from the room to try salvage her looks  
after two days of no fresh make-up.  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes. Hilde stormed throughout the house and was indeed  
ready by the time she had said. "What color are you going to dye your hair? What eye  
color do you want to have? What types of outfits do you want? Should we pick out your  
make-up to match your hair and eyes, or do you want to choose the colors yourself?"  
Hilde fired questions at Relena s fast and plentiful as bullets.   
  
"Jet black. A pair of violet, a pair of aqua, and a pair of steel blue. I'll go  
shopping for those myself, just bring some clothes home for me to wear until I can go.   
Pick out my make-up for me," Relena replied, answering the questions as Hilde had  
asked them.  
  
Hilde nodded, mentally noting what Relena wanted. Her and Catherine were  
soon out the door. "This is going to be so much fun. We'll have to give her some other  
name or something. We can invent a whole new story on her!" Hilde said eagerly.  
  
"We'll let Relena choose what she wants," Catherine laughed at the comical  
nature of her friend.  
  
They went shopping after they had picked up every thing from their houses. They  
drove by Relena's house. Police tape cut off her lawn, police roamed inside of the house  
looking for clues, and passer-byers curiously looked in to see what was going on. "Such  
a shame they had to do this to her," Hilde said with a shake of her head.  
  
They had purchased all the items for Relena and arrived back four hours later.   
They did all of Relena's hair and make-up, and then she was so transformed that you  
could hardly tell it was Relena. And today she put in her steel blue eyes.  
  
Relena walked into the kitchen for supper. Duo and Heero did a double take of  
her while Trowa silently commented on how she had changed. They ate dinner in silence,  
followed by a brief meeting in the living room.  
  
"I don't want any of you to not go into a room without a light on. Some one fell  
asleep before night, and Death had almost taken her life. Please watch what you are  
doing," Heero said before retiring down the hall.  
  
Relena frowned. She had woken up in complete light, but she somehow felt he  
was talking to her. His tone was always harsher when he talked of her. 'Why must he act  
like so?" Relena asked herself.  
  
Hilde decided she wanted to dance again, and dragged a protesting Duo behind  
her. "Please, Duo? Won't you dance for a little bit?" she begged.  
  
He held up his hands in surrender and Hilde smiled. She let him walk on his own  
to the club room. She went to the disc jockey and programmed in some songs. She then  
turned on some light effects, and the room was shaking and spinning in a swirl of lights  
and bubbles.  
  
~~Relena~~  
  
Catherine on the other hand wanted to take a walk. She invited both Relena and  
Trowa, but Relena politely declined. She watched Trowa raise his eyes in curiosity.   
Relena nodded, and Trowa voiced his interest in going. Catherine smiled and offered him  
her arm. He graciously took it.  
  
Relena watched her friend being escorted out to the vast gardens. She smiled. It  
appeared that Trowa liked Catherine. 'While I am on the subject of who likes who, I do  
believe Hilde likes Duo!' she exclaimed to herself.   
  
She thought for a little longer, and realized Heero had told her she was free to use  
his computer as long as she no longer went into the hall. She had promised, and now she  
was in great need of finding the computer. Her promise would have been valid had she  
actually known where the computer was.   
  
But she somehow found herself wandering down the metal hall once again. This  
time she was able to reach for the door handle. And to her surprise, it was open. She  
walked into the room, and instantly her senses were filled with what was behind the door.  
  
The scent of gasoline, oil, and exhaust fumes cluttered her nose in an unpleasant  
manner. The bitter taste of smoke filled her mouth. The constant strike of a hammer  
against metal rang in her ears. Heat teased her fingertips and hands, breezes of cold air  
swept her gathered skirts.  
  
Her eyes tried to take in all of what was in front of her. Four Gundams loomed  
over head, each appearing dormant and yet ready to strike a deathblow to any stupid  
enough to challenge it. A large garage door hung partially open, letting in the beautiful  
sight of the aquamarine blue sky and several cotton ball clouds. Sparks flew from a  
desolate, dark corner. The foot of a Gundam was evident to her eyes.  
  
Machinery of all sorts were scattered about what seemed to be a combination  
warehouse/garage. Several people bustled around, paying no attention to her. "What are  
you doing in here?" a voice suddenly hissed in her ear.  
  
Startled, she turned and saw a welder's mask and a welding gun in hand. Her eyes  
widened in surprise. "I'm sorry! I didn't know where I was going. I was just looking for  
a computer!" she whimpered.  
  
The person raised the welding mask. It was Heero. "Heero, you scared me!"  
Relena breathed in relief.  
  
His eyes narrowed on her. "A.) you should have asked somebody, and B.) if you  
ever come in here again I promise you escape will be futile. I will kill you," Heero  
warned.  
  
Relena looked at him in astonishment. He had just threatened her! She was about  
to say something when some one took her arm and escorted her out the door. She turned  
around to protest, but the heavy metal door slammed on her face and a click was heard.  
  
Relena slumped her shoulders and went back down the hall. 'This house is a  
maze!' she commented aloud.   
  
She had taken a wrong turn and found herself surrounded by different doors. All  
of those seemed to be normal people doors, unlike the big metal one. She gently eased  
the door closest to her open and peeked inside.  
  
Machines hissed in the room as soon as she opened the door. She looked around  
and saw giants of machines with small blue lights on them. She shut the door. She was  
about to open another door when a hand clasped down on her shoulder. She world  
around to see who it was.  
  
"What are you doing in here. Didn't I warn you not to come here?" Heero asked  
her, making her meet his gaze.  
  
His eyes seemed to burn her, the emotionless gaze seemed to break something  
inside of her. She remained strong and met his gaze head on. "I was merely looking for  
the computer. This whole house is one terrible maze and I simply lost my way. Besides,  
I was not where you told me not to go. This is a new area," Relena replied.  
  
His eyes almost seemed to want to laugh, by they became hidden once again and  
he sternly looked at her. "I warn you, never go anywhere anymore unless you know for  
sure where you are going. You will find deadly trouble if you do otherwise," Heero  
warned her.  
  
He led her from the circle of doors and brought her back to the living room.   
"Follow me and I will show you the way to the computer room. You won't have an  
excuse next time you try snooping around," he told her.  
  
Relena slyly grinned at him and followed him to the computer room. She took a  
seat at the computer and booted it up. She wanted to watch the news, but feared once  
again she would see something bad. Heero left quietly and Relena was left by herself.  
  
She just did some basic research and checked the databases for up-coming peace  
talks and other things. She was glad nothing really was going on, as the city would be in  
a true panic searching for her. Relena shut down the computer and walked back out to  
the living room, now knowing the route she needed to take.   
  
She looked at the grandfather clock and saw it was only four thirty, the others  
wouldn't be back for another two hours at least. Relena longed to see the outside,  
something in her blood connecting her with nature, but she was forced not to see the  
outside as the outside could see her. If the outside saw her, then other people might see  
her and she would be taken away from here.  
  
Relena knew Death was one reason she didn't want to be seen, but there was  
another reason she wasn't clear upon, but she wasn't ready to leave here. 'My friends  
will miss me,' Relena claimed, although she knew it wasn't true.   
  
Relena went to sit on the couch to entertain herself, she seemed to often do that  
ever since she had come here. She wished her job had allowed her to have more of a  
hobby, but she worked, slept, and ate, having no time for hobbies.  
  
'Maybe I would like to read. Some think sewing is a good hobby. What else can  
I do? I wish there was something thrilling!' Relena mentally thought to herself.  
  
She was yearning to have some excitement in her life. Her days crept by ever so  
slowly, and she had only been here for two days, not even. Catherine had her knife  
throwing and an admirer, Hilde had the club and Duo, did that mean Relena had  
computers and Heero?  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She stood and turned on the light,  
hoping she could maybe catch some sleep. She curled up on the sofa and let her eyelids  
fall.  
  
~~The Garden~~  
  
Catherine held onto Trowa's hand. His grip was firm and warm. He was a  
comfortable and quiet companion to have. Catherine smiled. 'Trowa really seems to pay  
close attention to me for some reason. Does he like me? Do I like him?' Catherine  
thought to herself, the latter making her blush.  
  
Trowa noticed this blush and looked down at her. He was a silent one and didn't  
speak, but Catherine looked up at him. "It is nothing," she smiled.  
  
He gave a light smile back to her. Catherine turned her face to the sun and let her  
skin absorb the warmth. "I'm going to go down by the pond, would you like to come  
with?" she asked.  
  
"I'll just sit here on the bench," Trowa replied.  
  
Catherine squeezed his hand and began to short trek down there. She sat down on  
the soft grass and laid back. There were several birds flying through the imitated air.   
Their joyous squawks graced Catherine's ears ever so gently.   
  
She smiled. She felt Trowa watching her. There was something about him that  
made her want to be noticed by him. She couldn't help but think, love. The soft, warm,  
spring-like air delicately wrapped her in a blissful blanket. Catherine felt her eyelids  
begin to droop with sleep.  
  
Soon she fell asleep. Sweet dreams danced through her mind. And had she been  
able to see Trowa, she would have seen him sleeping like an angel.  
  
~~Hilde~~  
  
Duo had danced with her until they were both spent of energy. They lazily sat  
against the wall. "You know what?" Duo inquired.  
  
"What?" Hilde asked, her voice full of sleep.  
  
"I'm kind of hungry," Duo replied.  
  
Hilde lightly swatted your arm. "You seem to always be hungry," she smiled.  
  
"Not my fault Heero doesn't buy the right foods to keep a growing man full," Duo  
retorted.  
  
"You're funny," Hilde whispered, falling closer to sleep.  
  
"Thanks, I try," Duo said as he brushed his hair with his hand.  
  
Hilde smiled. He was so cute. If only she could stay awake...  
  
~~Heero and Relena's Dream~~  
  
Blurry white mist slowly dispersed and revealed an old worn down house. The  
wood walls looked wet and damp, the windows all have star-like holes in them. The door  
was only held up by a single hinge. The hinge squeaked as the light, cool breeze gently  
swung the door open.  
  
The grass was a vivid forest green. Patches of dirt and mud seemed to have slid  
under the lush grass. Gray, dull clouds looked full of rain. A forest stood off behind the  
house. The quiet sounds of nature seemed to fill the air.  
  
An old, blue pick-up sat on a gravel drive way in front of a flattened garage. The  
hood of the vehicle was up and the back tires were flat. The air hung heavy with a thick,  
wet mist. Mold was visible from the shingles of the house.  
  
A stack of decaying firewood sat waiting on the side of the house. A stray  
monarch butterfly flitted through the scene, the elegance of its flight was one of pure  
beauty and grace. The butterfly raced off as the sound of crunching gravel slowly became  
louder.   
  
An invisible shadow soon drew itself of the wall of the house. The crunching  
gravel was silenced and the shadow didn't move. The inaudible sound of a breath being  
drawn reached the ears of a curious rabbit. The pink nose gently sniffed the air, delicately  
drawing in the faint musky scent of the shadow's owner.  
  
The rabbit sat in its place. Its white, cotton ball tail gently drawn under the taught  
body. One ear was cocked up and the other fell to the ground, just brushing the glistening  
dew of the grass. A single paw was carefully perched on an invisible stand, the back legs  
ready for speed, and yet patiently waiting for something to come.   
  
The sound of crunching gravel once more ensued. The rabbit looked torn between  
running away and staying to see what was coming. The rabbit turned and began to  
effortlessly bounce through the soft grass. It took a spot behind a tree stump.  
  
A misty shadow was soon projected on the porch as the figure moved forward. A  
young man with flyaway brown hair turned the corner. The breeze lightly ruffled the soft  
hair. A tanned, handsomely stern face was situated right under the hair. Prussian blue  
eyes were partially hidden under the messy bangs.  
  
A well toned body was bearing a white tank top and a pair of blue jeans. In his  
arms was a small puppy. The puppy was tiny and round. The fur was soft and a golden  
color. The tail was curled and the tip was dipped in a snowy white. The puppy looked up  
with chocolate brown eyes and took a warm, pink tongue and licked the man's chin.  
  
The man looked affectionately down on the puppy. The puppy made a small yip  
and the curly tail wagged in delight. He let out a small smile accompanied by a gently  
laugh.  
  
The old door to the house slowly swiveled in and a young woman stepped out.   
Her sunshine colored hair was straight to her mid-back and two tiny braids were carefully  
tied in the back. She was tall and slim, and wore a white dress adorned with sunflowers.   
She had gentle sky blue eyes on a pale, peaceful face. The sunlight proved her eyes to be  
tanzanite, they only pretended to be aquamarine.   
  
A vibrant sunflower was gracefully holding the hair from her face on the left side.   
She let a smile touch her rose petal lips as she saw the young man holding the small,  
eager bundle. She gingerly picked up the small pooch and placed a caressing kiss on the  
forehead of the puppy.   
  
The young man came around behind her and lightly wrapped his arms around her  
waist. He kissed her ear and made her giggle. "I love you, Relena," he softly whispered  
into her ear.  
  
"And I you, Heero," she replied to him.  
  
He gently smiled on the face of his angel. "Since we found Honey, are we ready  
to go home now?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded her head and they walked around to the back of the house. Wind had  
taken the windows out and the wood looked rough and drawn on the back. Then an army  
of tall, green trees emerged in front of them.  
  
They took a careful step into the heavily wooded area. They walked on the soft,  
muddy ground. Trees reached up for yards above their heads. Small patched of green  
grass grew around the trunks of trees.   
  
A few stubborn dandelions grew on the floor of the forest. The alert eyes of deer  
watched the couple move together through the forest, the little puppy seemed to know not  
to make a sound. The animals were not frightened with the visitors, but kept their mild  
distance.  
  
Relena supported the puppy in both hands, and Heero had his arm draped across  
her delicate shoulders. The air was beginning to become less foggy, the air warmer. The  
trees slowly thinned out.   
  
A small forest cottage came into view. Flowers of every color, shape, and size  
occupied a dainty little garden in the back. Rose bushes encircled the house.   
  
The house was small, but adequate. The tan brick let ivy vines create a modest  
decoration. Trellises of honey suckle grew on both sides of a carved red cedar door.   
Aquamarine windows were separated into four even squares, red checkered curtains hung  
open and let a warm sunshine clear the house.  
  
A chimney lightly smoked with boiling water. Sandstone made pathways to and  
from the house, a carpet of velvet grass grew on the property. A small dog house stood as  
a miniature replica of the house.   
  
Honey eagerly jumped down from Relena's arms and began to run to her dog  
house. She went into the door, and soon came out with a well worn tennis ball. Honey  
tossed the ball and let it roll to the tips of Heero's feet. He bent to grab the ball, then  
threw it to the white picket fence where tulips bloomed.  
  
Honey chased after the ball and brought it back. She chased, barked, and sat until  
the setting sun painted the sky, purple, pink, orange, red, and blue. Then she went into  
the house and went to sit in front of a warm fire. Heero and Relena then followed.  
  
They walked arm and arm into the house. "I promised you we would always be  
together. It just took us a while to find together," Heero whispered on her lips before  
kissing them.  
  
~~End Heero and Relena's Dream and Begin Trowa and Catherine's Dream~~  
  
The night was dark, lifeless wisps of clouds blew through the area and across the  
silver sliver of a moon. A red and white tent rose up in the distance, lights illuminating it  
from with in. Noise arose from the mass of different people. Everyone was eager to see  
the much famed Catherine Barton at her knife throwing stunts.  
  
Old circus posters decorated the outskirts of the circus village. A whinny rang out  
through the calm, cool night air. Cars arrived seemingly on top of each other, everyone  
was eager to see the returning sword mistress. A loud voice swept across the noisy  
grounds and silenced every one.   
  
The spot lights inside of the tent turned off. This allowed the smells of animals,  
peanuts, and cotton candy to be realized, buttery popcorn seemed to tease a chosen few.   
A cool breeze dusted the skin of every bare arm and leg. Soft footsteps were heard on the  
dirt floor of the tent.  
  
The wooden benches made every one uncomfortable. The wooden benches  
weren't the only discomfort, it was the knowledge that Catherine had brought someone  
with her, someone to throw knives at that made people anxious to see the show.  
  
Crickets seemed to tease the impatient people, an almost dead, silent noise crept  
into the ears of the audience. Nothing seemed to be moving, even the restless show  
animals seemed to be holding their breaths. It seemed as if everyone was here for one  
reason and one reason only: to see Catherine Bloom, now Barton, throw her dangerously  
sharp daggers at another human being.  
  
Excitement was thick in the air, almost making the cool night unbearably hot.   
Everyone seemed to lean closer at the roll of wheels. No one dared to breath as the ring  
master made the a brief message ring throughout the tent, ""I am sorry to disturb you  
from your show, but a problem has come up. We will notify you when this problem is  
fixed."  
  
Sighs of disbelief, anger, and disappointment flowed in waves. But to the  
audience's surprise, something zipped through the air, sliced through something, and  
made a metal zing as it collided with a wooden backdrop. Full stage lights lit up the tent.   
  
A young lady with auburn hair to her shoulders stood in a stance that clearly stated  
she had been the one throwing the dagger. She turned her violet eyes to look at the  
audience. She turned a brilliant smile to them with her pale, pink lips. Her lightly tanned  
skin showed off various glittering crystal tattoos.  
  
She then whisked her arm and pointed at her partner. Everyone leaned forward to  
get a look at this odd fellow. His brown hair was gelled to the front. Half his face bore a  
clown's mask. His startling emerald eyes stared ahead, his gaze intensely watching  
Catherine.  
  
He was tall and lean, the perfect fit for the challenge of throwing daggers at. The  
audience clapped it's approval, seeing the brown handle of the dagger just above his head.   
Catherine gracefully took a bow. "Would you like to see something a step up?" she asked  
into her microphone/headphone.  
  
The audience clapped its approval. Catherine smiled. She shrilly whistled and a  
big, round, gray elephant came galloping out from the back. Red, burgundy, and maroon  
beaded tassels hung from an Arabic silk designed with golden thread. Catherine leaped  
up into the saddle of the elephant.  
  
She took a dagger and had it ready to throw. Three clicks of her tongue seemed to  
have signaled the elephant to move forward. The elephant kept a steady pace, and after  
three laps, Catherine released her knife. It spiraled towards Trowa's heart, but stuck itself  
into the small space between his arm and chest.  
  
The crowd awed in delight. "Anyone up for more?" Catherine asked enticingly.  
  
They once again clapped. Catherine gently swatted the elephant and it obediently  
walked to the backside of the tent. Trowa moved away from the target board and went to  
a bigger target board. Two of the strongest men were at the sides of the black and white  
circle.  
  
Trowa leaned up against the board and let his arms and legs be strapped on. Then  
Catherine moved to just within six yards. She nodded and the men began to spin the  
circle mercilessly. Catherine watched the rotation, knowing tit wouldn't slow or quicken  
because of the automatic spinner in the back.   
  
Concentrating deeply, she moved her wrist back and forth. Then she flicked the  
knife at Trowa. It seemed as if it was just one knife, but was later revealed to be several  
knives. They came closer to the rapidly rotating board before finally hitting their target.   
The men then stopped the board's rotation.  
  
Trowa was outlined in a line of knives. Each knife was dangerously close, and yet  
safely away. He was unstrapped from the board and took Catherine's hand. They bowed  
in unison and the crowd clapped for more. "We'll be back tomorrow night!" Catherine  
promised with a wave.  
  
The crowd sighed but let them go. Trowa and Catherine walked hand in hand out  
to the back. The vinyl tent was shadowed by the interior lights. Miscellaneous animals  
roamed backstage and went to greet the pair. A Siberian tiger purred as it rubbed its hand  
against Catherine's side. A jaguar dared to do the same to Trowa.  
  
They smiled down at the animals before patting their heads and going back to  
their trailer. The metal trailer didn't look like much on the outside, but on the inside it  
was amazing. They opened the screen door and stepped inside.  
  
Thick, red carpet blanketed the floor of the trailer, crystal chandeliers lit the neat  
interior. Carved wood accented the kitchen, living room, and dining room. Sculpted  
chairs matched the woodwork.   
  
Books and cases of daggers decorated one of Catherine's book shelf, while masks  
and videos adorned Trowa's book shelf. A small wolf pup came to greet them, a soft,  
pink, half slipper was in the pup's jaw.  
  
It dropped the slipper and looked up at them with its puppy dog eyes. Catherine  
laughed, but Trowa bent down and lightly scolded it with soft words. The puppy bowed  
its head and went over to its pillow.  
  
"I love living with you," Catherine whispered as she came to Trowa's side.   
  
"And I love living with you," Trowa replied warmly, turning to look at his  
beautiful wife.  
  
Catherine smiled at him. He still had the power to woe her, even after three years  
of married life and centuries of pasts they had lived and lost. Maybe they would always  
find each other, and maybe they only had this moment, but to Trowa, it was paradise  
enough.  
  
~~End Trowa and Catherine's Dream and Begin Duo and Hilde's Dream~~  
  
A large, neon sign was slowly erected in front of a stone building. Large windows  
decorated with lights, and many different banners. People stood inside of the building,  
talking in hushed voices about this or that. The double sliding doors slid apart with a  
rhythmic glide.   
  
A small entry way with coat racks was seen next. A dark carpet lined the floor,  
able to hide the outside dirt and mud. Several black lights cast purple shadows onto the  
floor, illuminating it like a creepy haunted house exit.  
  
But then two doors once again slid open and a room appeared. A tall, neon blue  
counter sat off to one side, shelves of drinks filled the small area behind it. The soft hum  
of refrigerators was heard, but they were no where to be seen. Two bathrooms clearly  
marked with male and female signs hung on opposite sides of the bar.  
  
A lighted dance floor laid in front of a new technologically advanced Disc Jockey  
system. Speakers decorated the room along with several neon lights and pictures.   
Elegant little neon-blue tables sat off to one side, matching chairs were pushed under the  
tables.   
  
Several plush blue couches sat on the opposite side of the room. The lights had  
been tinted blue, and gave the room an odd bluish tint. Some waiters and waitresses  
stood around the room.  
  
The waitresses had on revealing neon blue outfits, while the waiters wore blue  
flame tops and black pants. The name Hilde's was etched across the left breast in curvy,  
silver letters. Blue pencils were tucked behind ears. Their hair had been given streaks of  
shimmery blue dye.  
  
A short, curvy woman suddenly walked in. Her dark, violet hair was in vivid  
contrast with the pale blue streaks coursing through it. Her eyes were decorated with blue  
eyeshadow and blue glitter seemed to shimmer on her pale skin. She wore a sparkly blue  
mini skirt and a matching blue tank top. A blue flower hung in the hallow of her neck.   
She attached a glittering pin to her shirt and she was ready.  
  
A tall, muscular man followed her in. He had a long braid of brown hair streaked  
with deep blue highlights following him. His violet eyes were softened by the vivid  
darkness of his hair. He wore a waiter's uniform. "Hilde!" he whined.  
  
She turned around to look at her partner. She let a smile touch her lips. "Yes,  
dear?" she asked him, a purr smoothing her words.  
  
He gulped and tugged on his collar. He knew he was in trouble if he even thought  
about continuing on. "Oh, I just wanted to say how nice this all looks," He said,  
nervousness tinting his voice.  
  
Hilde smiled up at him. She had him to know when to speak and what to not say.   
The night passed by in a blur of people, lights, and color. The loud bass of the stereo  
system blasted all types of music. It was as if that all had never happened, for minutes  
later there was nothing but a few spilt bottles around blue trash cans and the comforting  
silence of Duo.  
  
She turned to look behind her, and there stood a silent Duo. He was watching her  
carefully with his violet eyes. She turned and smiled at him. He opened him arms quietly  
and invited her in for a hug.  
  
She complied and stepped into her warm embrace. She became relaxed after the  
long, stressful night. "We still have an hour before the janitor comes, would you do me  
the honor of a dance?" Duo asked suavely.  
  
Hilde cast a tired smile onto him. "Oh, I don't know, Duo. I'm kind of tired  
today, this being opening day and all," she softly told him.  
  
"Oh, come on. Just one dance?" he pleaded with large, puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hilde smiled in spite of herself. "All right, just one dance. Then can I get some  
rest?" she replied.  
  
Duo smiled triumphantly. He held out his arm and escorted her to the dance floor.   
He excused himself for but a moment, and there he went and put in a long, slow, romantic  
song. He came back to Hilde.  
  
The first delicate notes of Love Me Forever slowly began to drift over the lone  
couple. Duo placed his arms at Hilde's waist, and she wrapped her hands around Duo's  
neck. They first swayed to the gentle melody of the song, but soon were twirling around  
the room.   
  
~*~  
Will you Love Me Forever?  
Will you need only me?  
From your side I'll stray never,  
So, Please say you'll be my baby!  
Please say you wi~ill!  
  
Dance with me, baby just for one night,  
Tell me you love me just once more.  
Sweep me off my feet to-night,  
Give me one kiss or maybe four.  
  
Take me to your heart,  
Let me tell you how I love you,  
In your life let me take part!  
Please be my beau!  
  
Will you Love Me Forever?  
Will you need only me?  
From your side I'll stray never,  
So, Please say you'll be my baby!  
Please say you wi~ill!  
  
Love me just tonight,  
We'll see about tomorrow.  
Don't you even dare take flight.  
For my heart you cannot borrow!  
  
Take me off to paradise,   
Tell me that you care.  
I know love has been precise,  
In giving me one so fair!  
  
Will you Love Me Forever?  
Will you need only me?  
From your side I'll stray never,  
So, Please say you'll be my baby!  
Please say you wi~ill!  
  
Each night I think about you,   
Each night I lay awake,  
Each night I hope to start tomorrow anew!  
Each night I pray for your sake!  
  
You must truly be my one and only,  
We were truly meant to be,  
Without you I'd be lonely,  
Why can't you see!  
I need you here with me!  
  
Will you Love Me Forever?  
Will you need only me?  
From your side I'll stray never,  
So, Please say you'll be my baby!  
Please say you wi~ill!  
  
Love me forever  
Need only me  
Stray from my side, never,  
Be my baby!  
  
I love only you,  
Please, give me just one kiss  
For with you,  
I'll live in complete bliss!  
  
Thank you for always loving me...  
~*~  
  
They spent the song floating in each others arms. They felt the love between them  
so strongly, they never wanted to stop looking into each other's eyes. Each told a deep  
story about love, each gave a sense of comfort to the other. The song had long since  
drifted away, but they didn't care.  
  
They paid no attention to it and continued to glide in the arms of their love. The  
song gently repeated itself and gave the pair a soft encouragement to continue dancing.   
Hilde laid her head against Duo's shoulder and he laid his head on her head. The song  
ended, and this time they noticed.  
  
Duo slowly pulled Hilde away from his shoulder. He looked down into her eyes.   
Then he slowly leaned down and delicately brushed his lips against hers. "I love you,  
even if it took us a while to find each other," was the mutual whisper between them.  
  
~~End Duo and Hilde's Dream and Start next day~~  
~~Catherine and Trowa~~  
  
Catherine slowly opened her eyes. She felt the soft tenderness of the outdoors.   
The pale yellow sun gently warmed her face. She couldn't place where she was, but then  
she remembered. She lightly blushed as she remembered last night's dream.  
  
The feeling of love still surrounded her. She felt warm and comfortable. She  
turned and saw Trowa still asleep.   
  
Catherine carefully walked over to him and wiped away a piece of stray hair. He  
gently reached up and captured her wrist in his soft grip. He looked up and saw her. He  
gave her a smile she would never forget.  
  
Catherine returned her own smile, telling him of a promise, a promise of love.   
"Did you have a pleasant dream, dear Catherine?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Indeed I did. I had the most splendid dream. You were in it," Catherine told him  
with a graceful air.  
  
"Ah. You were in my dream as well. I believe we were at a circus," Trowa  
replied.  
  
"Were we performers?" Catherine inquired.  
  
"I believe we were," Trowa answered.  
  
"Then we must have had the same dream," Catherine concluded.  
  
Trowa smiled up at her. He gently pulled her down into his lap. Catherine  
snuggled into his warm body. He lightly kissed the top of her head. Catherine tilted her  
face up to him, and they then shared love's first kiss.  
  
~~Hilde and Duo~~  
  
Hilde slowly came from her peaceful slumber. Memories of a silken dream lay  
gently over her like a blanket of warmth. She heard a light groan and saw Duo beginning  
to stir.  
  
She blushed as she remembered the force the dream had to move her heart. She  
truly did love him, she had just never noticed it before. She wondered if he truly did love  
her.  
  
"Hilde?" came a sleepy voice.  
  
Hilde looked down into her lap to see Duo's resting head. She smiled. "I'm  
here," she told him.  
  
"Good, cause I gotta tell you about the dream I had last night. Then we are going  
to go eat something," Duo muttered as he sat up.  
  
Duo's braid was slightly tousled from a long sleep. He stretched and yawned and  
then turned to Hilde. "I had a dream about you. I believe you had a club..." Duo began.  
  
"Was it opening night?" Hilde interrupted.  
  
Duo looked at her, surprised. "Yeah. And the night passed by quickly, but I  
really remember the after party. It was only me an' you," he started.  
  
"Did we dance to the song Love Me Forever?" Hilde inquired.  
  
He was once again surprised. "Yes. And we danced twice through. Then I  
remember kissing you," Duo told her.  
  
Hilde blushed a deep red when he told her that. She looked at him from lowered  
eyelashes. "You know what? I would like to try that kissing thing," Duo told her, a  
crooked smile and a blush decorating his face.  
  
Hilde nodded her consent. Duo lightly cupped her chin with his hand and brought  
her face to meet his. He slowly moved closer to her mouth and gently touched her lips  
with his. The touch between them was nothing more than just a brushing of lips, but on  
the inside they were touched by streaks of lightning. They pulled back surprised.  
  
Then Duo playfully smiled and pulled her back to him. They touched lips once  
again. Duo gently cupped her face between his hands. Hilde wrapped her arms around  
his neck and they deepened the kiss. They told each other they loved each other without a  
single word.  
  
~~Relena and Heero~~  
  
Relena slowly woke up, a slight stiffness plagued her for sleeping on the couch  
two nights in a row. She slowly stirred and stretched out her muscles, her brain blurry  
with sleep. 'Blurry, like the mist in my dream,' Relena thought without thinking.  
  
The delicateness of the dream suddenly came back to her. A pretty pink blush  
slowly crept over her cheeks and tinted the tips of her ears red. Nothing was bad about  
the dream, but the way she had felt for Heero seemed so real. Not to mention the  
attention he had paid to her.  
  
She had never felt such passion as she had in the dream. She shook her head.   
'Foreign Minister has little time to form a relationship. Daddy only was able to find mom  
because they had met back in high school. Too bad I started being Vice Foreign Minister  
in high school,' Relena sighed, letting her life take away the pleasant afterthoughts of the  
dream be extinguished.  
  
She quietly padded to the computer room, surprised to see Heero in there as well.   
She walked silently up behind him to look at what he was doing. "What are you doing,  
Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
He didn't look offended that she was reading his stuff, but he did blush. "I am  
sending in the report to the Government. They need to know you are find and make the  
police stop asking about you," he told her.  
  
He was trying to keep his voice calm, but the red on his neck and ears were  
traitorous. "Will you be done soon? I wish to talk to you. Or rather, I am not one for  
eating breakfast alone and no one else seems to be up," Relena requested.  
  
Heero nodded. "I will be done, now," he told her.   
  
Relena smiled as he followed her out to the kitchen. They poured a bowl of cereal  
and began to eat in silence. "Heero? May I have the liberties of telling you my dream?"  
Relena asked, hoping to break the dream.  
  
This comment immediately sent Heero into another blushing fit. "I'll take that as  
a yes," Relena replied.  
  
She hadn't seen his reaction, but she took his silence as her answer. She twirled  
her spoon around, turning the o-rings around in circles. "Well," she began, "There was  
this misty old place in the middle of who knows where. I was looking for my puppy and  
this other person was there as well. We finally found the puppy and went back home, but  
he later made the comment, 'I promised you we would always be together. It just took us  
a while to find together.' I really don't get the comment, what do you think?"  
  
Heero looked at her incredulously. "Was the guy me? If so, I had the same  
dream," Heero told her.  
  
Relena looked up at him with widened eyes. "Yes, it was, Heero," Relena told  
him, her voice shaking slightly from the surprise.  
  
They didn't look at each other for a very long time. When they finally were able  
to meet gazes, they hurried to meet the other in the chair between them. Relena somehow  
managed to end up in Heero's lap, but it didn't matter for no one seemed to notice.   
  
They spent a while looking into the other's eyes, seeming to read the soul of the  
other. Then Heero became daring enough to lightly grasp her chin. Relena made a small  
gasp, but didn't pull away. They slowly moved closer together until their lips finally met.  
  
They shared a long kiss, each afraid to break the gentle display of affection, but  
they were forced to pull away moments later, gasping for air. "I hope we don't have to go  
centuries to find each other. I will be happy with having now," Heero told her.  
  
"I agree with you," Relena told him as she grasped the front of his shirt and pulled  
him into another breath stealing kiss.  
  
~~  
  
Each person found a way to tell their soul mate they loved them through shared  
dreams. Three couples were now formed. They would have the next ten years together,  
but they would share pain after that.  
  
To Be Continued...  
Sorry it took so long to get out. It is quite lengthy. So, how did you like this  
chapter? Please tell me in your review. Honest reviews, good or bad, are welcome.   
Thanks,  
~~*Moonlit*~~  
  
PS: Please help me choose one of the following stories to write after Once Upon The  
Night Of Death and place it in your review. Thanks.   
PPS: (I will eventually write all of them, but need one at a time): My Heero and My  
Enemy. Wing Angel. Survivor. Lost Memories. Previews below.  
  
My Heero and My Enemy, a romance thriller.  
Preview: Contessa, Ruby, and Relena are the Darlian sisters. Contessa is queen and has  
issued all the Gundam pilots be outlawed as they are assassins and wish to kill the Darlian  
sisters. Not only has she revealed the pilots names and identities, but she has also  
unknowingly put everyone in the Darling Kingdom in danger.  
  
It is three years later when Relena is fifteen when the Darlian home is under attack  
by the Gundams. Relena flees from the castle and right into the heavy artillery. She is  
frozen with fear. Then, she is rescued by a Gundam. He puts her just outside the Darling  
Palace, where she falls asleep outside of the Darling Palace walls. In the morning, she is  
taken to the Gundam base. While there, she begins to fall in love with the pilot, Heero  
Yuy. Heero is also having feelings for the princess. They must go and try make peace,  
but a strong militia is pushing them back.  
  
Their love may be broken by her sisters jealousy. Miracles do happen, but what if  
everything says one will not? Relena knows Heero is the enemy of her name, but the  
Heero of her life. Will they last the final night together to survive the harsh attacks from  
her power-hungry sisters and a strong militia? Will she lose her family name for love?  
  
Wing Angel, a sequel to I Loved You Too Late and a romance/drama  
Preview: Relena has convinced Heero to build her a Gundam. They name it Wing  
Angel, but the Gundam isn't actually believed to have to fight war. Even so, the Gundam  
will have to fight in a war with Relena as its pilot. Heero and Relena are sent to different  
areas to fight, and their communication lines are down. How will they talk to each other,  
and will they know if the other one is safe?  
  
Survivor, a sequel to Once Upon The Night Of Death, a romance, supernatural.  
Preview: After Once Upon The Night Of Death. Is set in future times. I won't say more  
for fear of ruining the story. (three part series)  
  
Lost Memories, a romance, action/adventure.  
Preview: Relena Peacecraft, or Relena Darlian under her alias, was brought up to be a  
Gundam pilot. She was trained until she was twelve, where a suicidal mistake costs  
Relena her memory and her ability to walk. She was adopted by the Darlians  
(coincidentally) and raised to be a normal young lady. When her father is killed, she  
learns of her true heritage.   
  
Then she becomes Relena Peacecraft. She is a symbol of peace, but the  
appearance of five young men begin to trigger violent memories she thought she had lost  
so long ago. With these memories, she is given the ability to walk once more. She can't  
piece together who she truly is until she comes face to face with a Gundam.   
  
Her memories will serve as both a use of destruction and salvation. She must  
choose who she wants to be. But before she can choose, she is struck with a deadly  
disease and the possibility of dying. Relena lives in the past while she is unconscious,  
and finds out so much more than she ever knew about herself. And what about her  
strange attraction to a certain pilot? Are they brother and sister from long ago, or  
something else? 


	4. Prologue 4:I Don’t Want To Say Goodbye

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own (most) of this story line.   
  
(A.N. The Vote is pretty tied up! I will post the final previews and you can vote again if  
you would like.)  
  
Chapter Three: I Don't Want To Say Good-bye  
Part One  
'Thirty days. It doesn't seem like enough time to be together,' Hilde thought to  
herself.   
  
She placed her clothes into a box. She didn't care how wrinkled they looked, just  
that she took them with her. Soon she would be leaving Duo, and it was something she  
was not looking forward to.   
  
The room was slowly beginning to empty of all her belongings. Soon any trace of  
her would be gone from the room forever. Her heart hurt at the thought of it. Thirty days  
had given her memories she would never forget.   
  
The memories would hurt, but what would hurt the most was the fact she would  
be unable to ever see Duo again, unless Death came back for another visit. She doubted it  
was likely in the near future, but she secretly crossed her fingers. She wanted to be able  
to spend more time with Duo, the man she had come to love in a matter of two days. Her  
heart wouldn't be able to stand the separation and the thought of never seeing him ever  
again.  
  
She dropped down to her knees. Her shoulders began to shake with sobs. Tears  
rained from her eyes and landed on a pale, lavender beret she pulled out of the dresser.   
'Where did this come from?' she asked herself, knowing she didn't own such a hat.  
  
"Hilde, you got any boxes you want me to take out to your car?" she heard Duo  
ask.  
  
She turned her head away from him. "No, thanks. I haven't yet filled another box  
full," she replied.  
  
"Tell me when you have another. I'll be glad to take it out for you," Duo told her,  
standing a second to long in the doorway to just be offering help.  
  
She felt his presence, even after he had left. She held the beret close to her nose  
and inhaled deeply. 'Odd, but I would swear this had a faint smell to it, a smell usually  
put together with Duo,' Hilde thought, a smile gracing her features at her last thought.  
  
She tries hard not to let her smile drop, not to think she is about to leave him, have  
him out of her life for good. She can't handle it, and yet it is the way it is supposed to be.   
Things were not going the way she wanted them to go. She finally finds something to  
make her life whole, and she must leave it behind and go on with her life without her  
other half.  
  
Her smile drops and tears shake her shoulders once again. She didn't hear Duo  
approach the door, but she did feel his strong hand on her shoulder. She turned and  
looked up at him, offering him a semblance of a teary smile. "You okay, Hilde?" he  
asked gently, kneeling down beside her.   
  
"I'll be fine," she whispered fiercely wiping away her tears.  
  
He looked down at her empathetically. "It's okay. It'll be all right," he softly told  
her.  
  
She looked up into his amethyst eyes. "No, it isn't okay. I won't ever be able to  
see you again!" Hilde cried, burying her face into his chest.   
  
Duo looked surprised, but held her close, letting her tears flow. "I promise I will  
find you again, some way, somehow," Duo promised.  
  
He stroked her hair until she had cried herself to sleep. Then he carefully set her  
on the bed. She could stay a little while longer...  
  
~~  
  
Relena put her things into the boxes. She had but a few outfits and a few other  
necessities. She tried shoving everything down, but a few stray items popped from the  
box. Relena grasped onto them, as if to prevent them from becoming lost before she  
crammed them down into the box once more.   
  
She was going to look on to computer once more, to see if she had persuaded  
anyone it was only a vacation she was on, and she was not being held against her will.   
She walked to the computer room, a trail had become worn into the carpet from her room  
to the computer room. She went on and checked, but the story was being believed. And  
today everyone was expecting her safe return.   
  
She shut down the computer and went back to her room, a bouquet of orchids  
greeted her on the bed. Relena picked them up and lightly touched the petals with her  
fingers. She inhaled the rich scent. "Thank you, Heero," Relena said.  
  
Her back had been to the door and no note was attached to the flowers, but Relena  
knew he was in the hall outside her room and the flowers were from him. She felt his  
smile and turned, awed at how beautiful he was when he smiled. "You're welcome," he  
said as he came into the room.  
  
He encircled her waist with his arms from behind. He rested his chin on her  
shoulder. "Those flowers aren't as beautiful as you," Heero whispered into her ear.  
  
"Thank you," Relena said, her heart beating at his nearness.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Heero told her, his voice quiet.  
  
"I'll miss you, too. Please try to find a way to contact me when you are done with  
being a Death protector. I'll be waiting for you always," Relena promised.  
  
Heero turned her around and kissed her lips. They stayed in each others  
comforting embrace, even after the kiss had long ended. "Goodbye," they both whispered  
inaudibly at the same time.  
  
~~  
  
Catherine finished placing her things in the boxes. She had taken up ten boxes,  
and all that was left was her daggers. She organized them into their case and lightly  
placed them into the top of the box. Her items were ready to go, but she was not.  
  
"Trowa, can you help me get this into the car? There is no way I could get all of  
this into there by myself," Catherine asked, at a loss as to how she could prolong her time  
with him.  
  
Her heart had been snagged by this young man. She didn't know exactly how she  
came to love him, but she knew they were meant to be. 'But meant to be isn't the same  
as can be,' Catherine thought to herself, well knowing they could never be together as  
long as he was a death protector.  
  
He nodded silently. The longer Catherine had known him, the more she knew he  
didn't like to speak much. He was almost like Heero, except he didn't have so much  
heartlessness to him. He picked up the heaviest box and carried it out to the car.   
Catherine followed him with a much lighter box.   
  
It wasn't long before the house had almost no trace of her, but Trowa could catch  
the light, lingering perfume in the house. He looked out her window and saw she was  
standing out by the car, waiting for Hilde and Relena. He wanted to run to her and ask  
her to stay forever, but he knew his line of work would only get her killed. 'I'm doing  
this for her. I won't let her get killed, even if it means dying without love,' Trowa  
insisted as his heart fell heavy longing.  
  
As Catherine stood by the car, thoughts ran through her head. She knew she  
would almost certainly never see Trowa again. As for Hilde and Relena, a miracle would  
have to be done if they were to ever see each other again. The people she had spent the  
last month with would be gone from her life for good. A silent tear slid down her cheek.   
This was what good-bye felt like.  
  
~~  
Sorry this is so short. I wasn't able to type very much, and school is getting harder as we  
come to the end of the year. I will try to update as often as possible. I will post the final  
two and let you decide on which one you would like.  
  
Under the moon you shall find true love.  
~~*Moonlit*~~  
  
Please review and tell me which of the following you would like to read:  
Survivor, a sequel to Once Upon The Night Of Death, a romance, supernatural.  
Preview: After Once Upon The Night Of Death. Is set in future times. I won't say more  
for fear of ruining the story. (Five part series)  
  
Lost Memories, a romance, action/adventure.  
Preview: Relena Peacecraft, or Relena Darlian under her alias, was brought up to be a  
Gundam pilot. She was trained until she was twelve, where a suicidal mistake costs  
Relena her memory and her ability to walk. She was adopted by the Darlians  
(coincidentally) and raised to be a normal young lady. When her father is killed, she  
learns of her true heritage.   
  
Then she becomes Relena Peacecraft. She is a symbol of peace, but the  
appearance of five young men begin to trigger violent memories she thought she had lost  
so long ago. With these memories, she is given the ability to walk once more. She can't  
piece together who she truly is until she comes face to face with a Gundam.   
  
Her memories will serve as both a use of destruction and salvation. She must  
choose who she wants to be. But before she can choose, she is struck with a deadly  
disease and the possibility of dying. Relena lives in the past while she is unconscious,  
and finds out so much more than she ever knew about herself. And what about her  
strange attraction to a certain pilot? Are they brother and sister from long ago, or  
something else? 


	5. Prologue 5:I Don't Want To Say Goodbye 2

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own (most) of this story line.   
  
Chapter Three: I Don't Want To Say Good-bye  
Part Two  
The girls were gone by the end of the day. It was time to return to their normal  
lives, lives without the love they had found. None of them thought they could last in the  
cold, barren life of having felt love and lost love.   
  
Relena was to go to work tomorrow, many believed her story but a chosen few.   
Hilde was going to take a few more days off before developing some film and putting  
them into her small store. Catherine went back to the circus: her aim much better, but  
her heart much heavier.  
  
~Relena~  
She had been living her life without him for about a month now. Everything was  
so bleak, everything was so dull and boring. She felt empty, she felt lonely, and yet she  
had to do her job as if the last month had never occurred. The topping was eight beautiful  
stacks of paperwork for her to do, and the piles never seemed to shrink.   
  
'Sometimes I really wish I never took this job. I guess I felt obliged to after  
Daddy died, and then I just seemed to like it. But now I wish I could do anything but this,  
maybe I could have stayed with Heero,' Relena thought.  
  
A multitude of melancholy thoughts danced through her head. She remembered  
everything of her time with Heero. It was one of the few times she was free to spend time  
with friends. Now she was back in her real life, the life she wished not to have.  
  
~Hilde~  
She stood in her dark room, dipping photo-paper, (I have no idea what they are  
called, but if you do feel free to tell me.), into the liquid below. She pressed it down in  
the liquid before picking it out when the photo emerged. She looked at it before hanging  
it up to dry. She did a few more things before she exited the room.  
  
Hilde went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of grape wine. She swirled  
the contents around before taking a delicate sip of the malted beverage. She slowly set  
the glass down. She ran her finger around the edges of the glass and let her mind drift to  
just a few days ago.   
  
Just a few days ago she wasn't experiencing the sadness of being alone, or the  
regret of not speaking her mind. Just a few days ago she had Duo. Now she had her old  
life back, but this time she knew what love was.  
  
~Catherine~  
The crowd burst into applause as she hit her target right on the mark. Confetti,  
steamers, and glitter flew everywhere. (A target had been erected at the top of the tent. If  
the thrower had a good arm and aim, they could try to go for it and send a storm of prizes  
down onto the audiences.) A few T-shirts, tickets redeemable for prizes, and stuffed  
animals came rained down on the crowd.  
  
People threw flowers and costume jewelry onto the skilled knife thrower. She  
raised her arm above her head in triumph, a smile brightening her features. The  
ring-master went over to Catherine and placed a gold knife in her hand. "To our  
champion sword thrower!" he shouted.  
  
The crowd roared its approval. She bowed and made a graceful exit. She headed  
into the back. She went into her dressing room and kicked off her sequined high heels.  
  
She leaned back in her brown leather chair and sighed. She shook her head and  
tried to ease the tension out of her body. 'Why am I so tense? I have been like this ever  
since I le...' she began to think, but stopped as she realized why.  
  
It was just like the other girls' reasons. They were missing the love of their lives.   
She was lonely, even though she was surrounded by friends and the a full house. She  
wanted to go back in time. She didn't care if she was terrible at her trade. If it was the  
cost to spend the rest of her life in eternal happiness, she would give it up.   
All she wanted was to feel Trowa's arms wrap around her in a loving embrace.   
She was cold. She had to get out of there. But where could she go? She was not allowed  
to revisit Trowa. So where could she go so she was no longer lonely?  
  
~Relena~  
It was late and Relena desperately wanted to return home. She placed an eight of  
the pile into her briefcase and secured it shut. She went to the door, turned off the lights,  
and headed for her car. She got into her arctic silver Pontiac Grand Am and left the  
government complex.  
  
She was thinking all the way home; thinking about what had changed her life so,  
why her life had changed, and finally she thought about Heero. She wasn't quite sure  
when she got into her house, but she seated at her desk and filling out a few  
questionnaires before she realized where she was.  
  
'I have to stop thinking about him. He is gone, out of my life for good. This is  
now, now without him,' Relena thought.  
  
She worked until three in the morning, when she decided to call it a day and get  
some sleep before her seven o'clock press conference on her vacation. She put on her  
nightgown and slipped between the cool covers of her bed. She pressed her left cheek  
into her cool pillow.   
  
She was overcome by sleep. She dreamt about her press conference, and suddenly  
the ringing of a phone seemed to persistently buzz through her speech. She looked  
around for the culprit, but realized it was her own. She motioned to the crowds she  
would be a moment, then she answered her phone. "Miss Relena, time to get up. You  
are going to be late for your conference if you do not hurry."  
  
Relena's eyelids shot open. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She  
turned her head to see her alarm clock staring at her in red letters. 6:30 it read. This got  
her moving.   
  
She shot up and then raced around her room getting her things organized. She  
took a brief shower and was ready by the time the clock read 6:59. "Pagan is waiting in  
the car. Hurry Miss Relena, you shall not want to be late!"  
  
Relena nodded to her maid and then darted out the door. She arrived five minutes  
late, but no one cared. She straightened her suit & hair and then calmly walked out onto  
the stage to accept the questions. After two hours, the press was finally beginning to run  
out of questions to ask. Half an hour later, they were done.  
  
Relena diplomatically turned to leave the stage. She stopped for a millisecond as  
she saw a head of messy brown hair leave the building before anyone else. She smiled  
before continuing on. They would find a way back into each others lives once again.  
  
~Hilde~  
She nervously licked her lips as she slipped a bulging manila envelop into the blue  
postal box. Inside the envelop was her portfolio, resume, and application for a job as  
photographer at the local _A.C. Daily Update_ newspaper printer. She was rather excited  
and hoped she would get the job.  
  
Hilde turned to go home, a vision of a brown braid catching her eye. She turned,  
and saw nothing more. But a gut feeling told her who it was. It was Duo.  
  
~Catherine~  
She had been throwing the idea back and forth in her head. She wasn't sure if she  
could handle circus life anymore. She wanted out, she wanted to be able to take a break  
and sort out her muddled mind. Tonight would be the deciding night. She wouldn't  
mention it to anyone until she was sure.  
  
She threw on a dazzling smile as she heard her name being called. That night she  
did her best performance ever. She astonished the crowds with her accuracy and speed.   
She even had planned out a little skit for her to do. The crowds gave her a standing  
ovation at the end of her piece.  
  
"Shall I go for the target?" Catherine asked as she pointed her arm up at the black  
and white circle.  
  
The crowd thundered its approval. She pulled back her arm and flung the knife at  
the target. The knife pierced the center of the target and confetti, streamers, and glitter  
rained down on the crowds. The prizes floated down. She was awarded yet another  
golden knife.  
  
She scanned the crowds as she held her knife high. Her eyes stopped as she saw a  
half-masked man sitting quietly. His hair was brushed forward and his eyes were blue.   
She gasped as she recognized him. 'Trowa,' she whispered to herself.  
  
She exited the ring and went straight to her room. She knew it would be useless  
to try and find him, so she merely thought about him. His appearance was all she needed.   
She was going to stay.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
Sorry this is so short. Our history teacher gave us a ton of home-work. I still have a lot  
of home-work, but it should clear in about a week. Then I will have finals and summer,  
so count on more during the summer. The vote has decided to have Survivor as the next  
story for me.   
How was it? Good? Bad? Please review.  
Thank you,  
~~*Moonlit*~~  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Prologue 6:Heartache Before Danger

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own (most) of this story line.   
  
(Important author's note at end. Please read note!)  
  
Chapter Four: Heartache Leads To Trouble  
Relena had been working on making her peace talk perfect. It had been so long  
since she had done anything of the sort. Her first month back had proved to be just paper  
work, no meetings or anything. Now she was getting into the conferences once again.  
  
She jotted down a few words, but quickly edited them out. "Nothing I write is any  
good anymore. Peace is nothing without someone to share it with!" Relena said, angry at  
her inability to do anything.  
  
She stood and crumpled up what little words she had managed to put down. She  
pressed the button on the intercom and connected with her secretary, Martah Andres.   
"Martah, I'm going home. I'll be back tomorrow morning," she told her.  
  
"All right, Miss Foreign Minister. I'll cancel your the interviews for this  
afternoon and make them for tomorrow," Martah replied.  
  
"Thank you, Martah. And please call me Relena," Relena graciously thanked her  
secretary.  
  
She took her briefcase and placed a few papers inside. She swiftly clasped the  
locks and grabbed her coat. She was out of her office like a breeze drifting in. She  
walked through the office until she reached the elevator. Then she rode down the six  
floors and reached the main entrance and waiting room.   
  
Relena proceeded as she had done before, only she stopped when she passed a  
man in a trench coat and large hat. She just shook her head, though, and continued on out  
to her car. She threw her briefcase into the passenger seat and started her car. She drove  
home listening to the soft notes of classical music from her favorite tape.  
  
She pulled into her garage and turned off her car. She took her briefcase and  
dragged it out of the car. She trudged to the door leading into her mansion. She pulled  
out a silver key and placed it into the lock. She twisted the lock until it opened. She  
gratefully stepped inside.  
  
Relena threw her briefcase off to the side and kicked off her heels. She tossed her  
jacket onto the mahogany bench. She then walked up a flight of stairs and walked to her  
room. There she collapsed on the bed.   
  
Her heart was heavy with pain and tears still unshed. She thought the pain would  
have eased up by now, but it still lingered as if a knife had become embedded in her heart  
and every now and then, as she began to remember the past, it sliced another piece of her  
heart. A sob was beginning to build in the back of her throat.  
  
Relena pressed her hand to her throat. She swallowed with difficulty. She  
clenched her teeth together, willing herself not to cry, not to cry for what she had, not to  
cry for the past of which she could not change. "I have to be strong, everyone wants me  
to be the symbol of peaceful strength and bravery," Relena mumbled to herself.  
  
A cool tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She brushed it away with the back  
of her hand. She would not cry. Another tear slowly began to descend from her eye. She  
once again wiped it away. She would not, could not cry.   
  
She blinked and two tears made salty trails on her cheeks. She furiously swiped at  
them. She would not, could not, should not cry. She took a shaky breath in. She was  
strong, she had no need to cry.  
  
No need except for the fact she was missing a part of her heart. That part of her  
heart belonged to Heero, and she knew she would never get it back, ever. Two more tears  
bravely began to descend from her aquamarine eyes. She would not, could not, should  
not cry.  
  
She started to think about Heero once again. Her heart hurt so badly. She would  
not, could not, should not cry. She remembered his soft half smile, his soft kiss, his dark  
eyes. She would not, could not, should not cry. She blinked once again and tears fell  
from her eyes.   
  
She gritted her teeth, clenching her jaw together so tight she felt as if her teeth  
would shatter. She wouldn't cry. She was strong, she didn't need anyone, including  
Heero Yuy, to be by her side. She was never going to shed another tear over him.  
  
She blinked once more. This time the tears flowed as only rivers could. Her heart  
broke and released tears she didn't know she had, tears over everything she could not  
change. She was not strong. She needed him by her side. He had the other half of her  
heart and she could not function without it.  
  
~*~  
Hilde sat behind her gray-partitioned desk. She had a small chestnut desk with a  
computer and printer plus a few drawers. Four bins sat on the desk; one on each side of  
the computer, one on top of the computer, and one by her briefcase. Inbox, outbox,  
assignments, and developed pictures.  
  
She sighed as she threw a stack of pictures into the garbage. 'Can I not get a  
decent picture?!? They wanted a simple picture of the blooming flowers, instead I get  
everything else but the stupid flowers!' Hilde mentally shouted at herself as she threw up  
her arms and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Miss Hilde?" a young girl asked.  
  
Hilde turned to see her boss's daughter, Jessalyn, standing at the entrance of her  
cubicle. "Yes, Jessalyn?" Hilde returned.  
  
"Mommy was wondering if you could watch me tonight. She said she had some  
finalists for your partner," Jessalyn whispered.  
  
Hilde smiled. "Of course I can watch you. Just make sure to tell your mom I  
want a final say in who she picks," Hilde told the little girl.  
  
Jessalyn nodded before she ran off. Hilde loved the little girl, she was so cute and  
perfect. Hilde wanted children with the right man someday, her only fear was she had  
lost the only man who had ever been right for her.  
  
"Hilde, could you please report to Mrs. Wolf's office? She would like to see  
you," a voice announced over the intercom.  
  
Hilde stood and nodded. She took the little packet of photos she thought might  
work with her. She popped her head into Mrs. Wolf's office and inquired, "You wanted  
to see me Mrs. Wolf?"  
  
"Yes, and call me Anna," Mrs. Wolf, er Anna, replied, "Take a seat. It is about  
Friday night and your possible new partner," Anna waited for Hilde to nod before she  
continued, "I'll need you at six o'clock tonight, you know the regular routine for Jezzy.   
And I have about five people left to interview, but have already interviewed a few. Come  
in at Five a.m. tomorrow and I'll give you their portfolios."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Wo- er Anna. I'll get there on time. Until tonight," Hilde  
nodded as she exited the office.   
  
She went back to her desk and looked her pictures over. She finally decided on  
the one with the lavender lilacs with a few magenta roses at its base. She secured the  
picture in a small envelop and put it in her outbox. She could go home now, and prepare  
for tonight.  
  
Hilde took her coat as her mind reeled with thoughts. 'I am glad I have to watch  
Jez. I won't be thinking about him tonight. I'll have something else on my mind.  
  
'I won't think about how much I miss him. I won't think about how much I yearn  
to see his face. I won't think about how much I need him in my life. At least not tonight.   
Tomorrow night, maybe, but tonight I won't think about him.' Hilde thought.  
  
She was still deep in thought as she went down to her car. She wouldn't be  
thinking about him tonight, but what about now? All she could think about was him. It  
had almost caused her to lose her job. She wouldn't think about him tonight, though.   
She would be strong.  
  
Her eyes began to well up with tears as her heart kept her mind thinking about  
him. Her hand shook as she tried to unlock her car door. She managed to after a few  
moments. She climbed into her car and started it up. A few brave tears slipped from her  
eyes. She was going to make it home and then cry her heart out before she watched  
Jezzy.  
  
~*~  
Catherine sat in her dressing room. Tonight was the circus's last show before they  
took a three week break. During the break, the ring master would begin to hire some  
more performers for the show. But the current performers got a one and a half week visit.   
They would then have final say in the performers.  
  
She was excited and nervous. The ring master, Charles, had long since ended the  
target game after Catherine insisted she had enough costume jewelry and he began to lose  
money. Her new feat to perform was to throw daggers, blindfolded, at Charles while she  
was being twirled around on a spinning target. She was quite nervous, but she had  
manage to pull it off the other times: Charles had never been hurt, as of.  
  
She pulled on her feathered tiara and got out her golden daggers. She would be on  
soon, and she had to do her best not to hurt him. She let the pale backstage light glisten  
off her newly polished daggers. "And now, for our star attraction, Miss Catherine  
Bloom!" Charles announced.  
  
Catherine took a deep breath. She arranged her knives to make them look like  
they were but one dagger. She pasted on a dazzling smile as she stepped out into the  
rings. She went to the one where her things were set up and turned to face the audience.  
  
She struck a pose, having her knife in front of her. Music began to softly play  
before she fanned the seven knives out in front of her. She turned around and a board  
with apples stood in front of her. She took one knife and threw it at the center apple, but  
along with the one knife, she also threw three other knives, staking each apple directly in  
the core.  
  
Catherine faced the crowd and turned her microphone on. "Good evening,  
Blensli. I know you have all seen most of my act before and just want me to throw these  
daggers at Charles, but I do believe that is him over there. Is he trying to leave and not go  
through with his stunt?" Catherine asked, provoking the crowd for a response.  
  
The crowd rippled out multiple boos. Charles turned to look, but once he saw  
Catherine, he turned back and disappeared into the back. "I think we should coax him out  
here, what do you think?" Catherine asked.  
  
The crowd sent its approval. "Charles, Charles, CHARLES!" the crowd shouted.  
  
"Come on Mr. Black. I won't hurt you!" Catherine smiled.  
  
She turned to the crowd and winked at them, her glittery eyeshadow sparkled  
under the lights. Charles slowly came out from the back. "Take your place, Charles. The  
people want you to help me with my ever so painless act," Catherine requested in a voice  
as sweet as sugar.  
  
Charles complied. A blindfold was tied around her eyes and she was placed on a  
circular board. Two men began spinning the board. "Count off for me. At the count of  
three I throw three daggers at Charles. I should hit the three apples around him, or at least  
I hope to hit those," Catherine told them.  
  
"ONE! TWO! THREE!" the crowd shouted.  
  
When they said three, Catherine waited until she felt herself falling to the left and  
threw the knives. They all were aimed at one place, but at the last second split and  
pierced the apples in the center. The crowd clapped, and Catherine was released from the  
wheel.  
  
She took Charles's hand and bowed before the crowd. She searched the crowd for  
_his_ face. He had been there a few nights, but it didn't look like he was there tonight.   
She smiled once more before she waved and headed off stage. The crowd was still  
clapping as Catherine changed out of her costume.  
  
She hated her life sometimes, she wished she could be freer sometimes. Then  
there were the times she couldn't get enough of her life. Now was one of the times she  
wished she could be freer. She was remembering a time when she wanted to stay in the  
safe confines of _his_ arms.  
  
She took off her feathered tiara and stared at it, hoping it would somehow become  
him. She wanted him to be in her life. She wanted to be freer so she could find him. She  
knew she wasn't allowed to be with him where he lived, and he could never leave his life.   
He was a protector of lives, and he couldn't do his job if he was away from what made  
him so damn good at it.  
  
She shook head. Maybe she was just meant to be a star-crossed person in love. It  
didn't seem as if she could get what she wanted. All she wanted was the thing she  
couldn't have: the person she loved.  
  
~*~  
Relena had cried for hours. She had fallen asleep a long time ago, but now she  
was wide awake. She looked at her alarm clack and glared at the red letters glaring back  
at her. '6:21. Only two hours and nine minutes until interviews start. How will I be able  
to last?' she asked herself as she rolled out of bed.  
  
She pulled on her jogging sweats and splashed some cool water over her face.   
She then strapped on a designer watch. She was ready to make her mind, and heart,  
forget H...h...H...ee...ee...r...ro Y...yu...yu...Yuy even existed. Her mind strained to pull  
out his name.  
  
Relena braced herself for the tears she knew were threatening to spill over. She  
didn't want to cry over him, over something she knew was too good to be true. She  
didn't need anyone but herself. The Foreign Minister did not need a man, what she  
needed was all the concentration she could muster to be the best thing for the universe.  
  
Relena quietly crept out of her house and began to jog down the darkened streets.   
Orange streetlights lit her path off and on. She rubbed her arms against the bitter cold of  
the early morning. Her eyes slowly became accustomed to the lonely, black, chilly early  
morning darkness surrounding her. She looked up at the full moon, glad she had some, if  
little, light to use as a reference.  
  
She continued her pace as she passed from the rich, upper-neighborhood into the  
regular part of town. Where she was, she had not a single clue, but it did not matter. She  
was free from the restraints tied onto her life, she was free from his ghostly presence, but  
most of all she was free from heart-breaking thoughts.  
  
She continued to jog, having not a clue where she was headed to. She just wanted  
to feel the soft wind ruffle her hair and the cool morning air flow over her slightly flushed  
skin. She loved the way the sound of leaves mimicked the sound of footsteps.   
  
She stumbled forward, but caught herself before she fell to the gravel below.   
'Wait? Was that gravel? Why would there be gravel in town? The only place there is  
gravel is three miles out of town. Why would I be there?' Relena asked herself as she  
began to run rather than jog.  
  
Relena didn't contemplate turning back or figuring out where she was. She  
wanted to run and she didn't care what else happened. Bitterly cold winds struck her  
arms and face. Her eyes watered at the frigid breeze which was whipping at her.  
  
She was suddenly very cold. She wanted the sun to come up and warm her. She  
should wait and try to warm up. But she couldn't stop running. Running was keeping her  
sane. Running was keeping her mind free from thoughts of Heero. She had to keep  
moving. She couldn't stop.  
  
Her foot suddenly twisted beneath her. She fell to the ground on top of her tender  
foot. Relena looked down and saw it was a small hole she had tripped over. She just  
shrugged her shoulders and stood up.  
  
She ignored the biting pain in her right ankle as she continued to run as fast as she  
could. She had no idea how long she had been running, but the sun had found its place in  
the sky and was beginning to warm the cool breeze. Now, Relena didn't want to sun to  
warm everything up.  
  
Her body temperature began to rise. Hot sweat trickled from her forehead. thin  
lines of sweat rolled between her shoulder blades. She was hot, she was so very, very  
hot. Her mind was becoming a confusing haze of thoughts. She had to keep running. It  
would help her out. She could last.  
  
She found the sun slowly disappear. She was glad for the cool air touching her  
skin. Relena began to run faster, hoping to make the cool breeze sting her skin once  
more. She was too hot and needed to cool down. She would keep on running until she  
could run no more.  
  
She looked around her and saw trees. Many, many trees. The trees were so green,  
so comforting, and the shade they offered was a slice of heaven for Relena. She looked  
for something she could sit on when she would go back to town.  
  
She didn't see any places, so she kept on jogging. She suddenly fell forward. Her  
face hit the pine needles below her. The sweet scent of pines filled her nostrils. Relena  
shook her head. She didn't want to be on the ground. She tried to stand, but her ankle  
was too weak to stand up on.  
  
She sat on the ground, hot, delirious, and lonely. She needed something. She  
needed water, she needed air conditioning. No, she needed _him_. She saw someone  
approach her. She wanted to crawl away. She backed away from the figure.   
  
She tried to clear her mind so she could think clearly. Pain, heat, and exhaustion  
were beginning to take over. She couldn't think anymore. She couldn't stay awake for  
any longer. All she saw before she fell into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness was the  
figure disappear like smoke.  
  
~*~  
Hilde tried to steer her car in the right direction. She was having trouble seeing  
with the tears blurring her vision. She knew she shouldn't be driving, but she needed to  
think about him in the sanctuary of her home.  
  
She jerked the wheel to the right when she saw the headlights of an oncoming car  
come at her. She was in no condition to be driving, but now what could she do? She had  
already started on her way home, and she would make it home.  
  
But wait, tonight she had to grab some pictures of the garden out in the country.   
She turned off the interstate as her tears began to lessen. She made it to the spot with  
little effort. She snapped a few choice photos before she got back into her car. She  
decided to drive out a little further, see if there were any other good pictures out there.  
  
She drove until she reached a look-out point. She took her camera and began to  
take a few shots. The sun was in the perfect spot for taking pictures, there was no back  
light or shadows, just the right amount of light.  
  
Then, she knew where to get the perfect picture for her collage. She got into her  
car and began driving once again. She drove until she reached the opening of the forest.   
She parked her car and began to walk on foot.   
  
The forest was eerily quiet as she entered. A light breeze ruffled the branches  
overhead and the sunlight streaming down through the branches swayed back and forth  
on the forest floor. Hilde took a small step into the forest. The forest was so quiet. She  
thought it was as if she was intruding on something important.  
  
Hilde just shrugged her shoulders. She had to get this assignment done. She was  
supposed to celebrate summer and all the beautiful scenery there was. She readied her  
camera and ventured further in.   
  
It had been at least half an hour since she had come into the forest, and she did  
have a few pictures taken. She was suddenly overcome with thoughts of Duo, his goofy  
smile, his long braid, his beautiful eyes. She sat down on the floor, her heart breaking  
once more.   
  
She had tried so many times to rid herself of the pain. It just didn't seem to want  
to leave her alone. She stood up and took a few shy steps forward. She wandered around  
a little bit, tears hiding where she was truly going.   
  
She came to the edge of a cliff. Hilde carefully leaned over to see how far down it  
really was. She saw it was quite a way down. She took a step back, but the ground  
beneath her feet crumbled. She could do nothing to stop her down fall, only hope she  
wouldn't die.  
  
The earth below slowly became closer and closer. Hilde's mind raced with  
thoughts as she continued down. Her life didn't flash before her eyes. She looked up and  
saw a wolf run by in a blur.   
  
She tried to think straight. She needed to try find a way to stop her imminent  
death. Nothing came to mind. She continued to fall; the rock beneath her crumbling, the  
speed of her plummet picked up. The earth was getting dangerously close to her. She  
didn't want to die. Not without seeing him once again.  
  
She was scared. She was very scared. She was scared she was going to die all  
alone. She didn't want to die, at least not alone. But there was nothing she could do.  
  
Her head began to pulse with a terrible beat. She shook it to clear her mind, but it  
only gave way to a shattering pain. She was going to die, and there was nothing she  
could do to change it. The ground rushed up to meet her.  
  
She felt blinding pain as rocks fell onto her back. She tried to stay awake,  
knowing it was her only hope of staying alive. She had to stay awake. Her thoughts  
began to dim. Her vision blurred. Then she fell into a disturbed blackness. The  
blackness clouded her mind, if help didn't come soon, Hilde would die.  
  
~*~  
Catherine sighed as she entered her trailer. The show had gone pretty well, but  
she still felt as if she had crashed and burned. She dragged her feet along the carpet as  
she slowly made her way to her bed. She fell onto the bed, costume and all.  
  
She grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it. She let out and anguished cry  
and threw a balled fist into the pillow. 'Why can't I be free of him or at least my pain?'  
Catherine wondered, 'My life has taken a different course from when I met him. I have  
got to be free of him and his spirit before I can no longer be part of the circus. The circus  
is my life, not him. I have to get a grip and forget him!'   
  
She shook her head and sat up. She was furious at herself. How could she have  
let him get to her? She had never needed anyone in her life before, so why did she have  
to start now?  
  
Catherine took off her costume and changed into tight jeans and a low cut top.   
She was going to take Hilde's advice, 'If you feel down or upset, just go out and party and  
you'll be fine. Knock twice on any back door and you can get in free. Just say my name  
and you're in.' Catherine was glad she had gotten to see Hilde for a while. Their lives  
had taken such different paths that they almost were alienated from one another.  
  
She fashioned her auburn hair into a small, loose knot at the base of her head. She  
sprayed some glitter into her hair and threw on an array of stunning make-up. She  
puckered her lips and smiled. Now she was ready for a night on the town.  
  
She stepped out into the brisk night. She rubbed her arms to warm them up before  
she went on her way. She was going to the club Hilde had especially recommended, The  
Race From Reality. The club was open to everyone. Drinks, food, and games were  
offered there.  
  
She went through a dark alley filled with the putrid smells of urine, rotting  
garbage, and filthy clothes. She held her head down as she walked into the alley. Her  
shoes stuck to the sticky filth below.  
  
She went to the back door and knocked twice. After a few moments, the door  
swung open. A tall blond looked skeptically at her. "I'm a friend of Hilde's," Catherine  
assured.  
  
The girl smiled and let Catherine in. "I'm Emerald. Welcome to Race," the girl  
greeted.  
  
Catherine took a look around her. The atmosphere was warm and friendly. She  
walked up to the bar and ordered a cola. The bartender served one up to her and  
Catherine quickly drank it.  
  
Time flew by as Catherine danced, talked, and partied the night away. It was three  
a.m. before she was out of there. She took her time walking back to the tents. Her mind  
was no longer full of thoughts about him, but now of how much fun she had just had.   
  
She was in a happy mood as she made her way down the dark highway. She  
hummed softly to herself as she kept her pace light and crisp. She gasped as a hand  
suddenly grabbed her.  
  
The person behind her took possession of her waist and placed something thin,  
cool, and sharp across her neck. Catherine gasped. The person behind her was going to  
slit her throat!  
  
The person led her off the side of the road. The terrain in the ditches was slippery  
and muddy. Catherine hoped she didn't slip. "I'll tell you this once, girlie. I don't like  
you. You took the job that rightfully should belong to me. Now you will pay," a harsh  
voice hissed into her ear.  
  
He led her into the forest nearby. She occasionally tripped over roots and  
branches, but he had removed the knife from her throat so she no longer had to worry  
about self-inflicting the knife on herself. He stopped her as they reached about halfway  
into the forest.   
  
"I want you to suffer long and hard before you die, just like you have made me  
suffer," he said.  
  
He raised the knife high above his head. The blade gleamed in the pale  
moonlight. The knife began its downward arc. It was coming closer and closer to her.   
She held her arm up to try and block the blow's force. She was going to die. The only  
thing she saw good was the fact she would never have to spend another lonely night on  
her own. 'Good-bye, Trowa' Catherine whispered.  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
How was it? Good? Bad? Glad I finally got out another chapter? At least it is a longer  
chapter, right? Sorry it took so long to get out.   
I have decided not to do a sequel to this story, as it will not most likely need one.   
I may add a few extra chapters to I Loved You Too Late, though. I am coming out with  
Snowflakes, (a romance) and then my Chapter Story White Dove, Black Hawk, (an  
action/adventure/romance). Please review.  
Thank you,  
~~*Moonlit*~~  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Prologue 7:Fear

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own (most) of this story line.   
  
Prologue Part Five: Fear  
Duo stuck another chocolate chip into his mouth. It was four in the afternoon, and  
he had nothing to do. 'This job stinks! I have the perfect girl in my life, but I have to  
send her away. Then, I have months where I have nothing to do at all!' he complained.  
  
He leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back to look at the clock. 'Heero is  
out doing whatever he pleases and Trowa is out in the gardens. Neither one of them is  
here to do anything with,' he whined.  
  
He got up out of his chair and began to walk around the kitchen. He had nothing  
to do at all and he really wanted to talk to somebody. 'If only I had gotten her phone  
number or knew a little bit more about her. The stupid government took all her  
information from us. Stupid government!' Duo yelled.  
  
No one answered his angry call. He went into the living room and turned on the  
television, hoping to find something good on TV for once. After he flipped through three  
channels, he got bored. He stood up and went back into the room she had stayed in.   
  
He was suddenly hit with a premonition. He held his head between his hands to  
stop the sudden pain. It took him a while before his inner vision cleared.  
  
~~~~~*  
He was driving somewhere. The car kept swerving as he drove, something was  
making his vision dance. He got out and began walking. It was as if he was in a dream.   
  
He didn't notice the forest changing, but he suddenly became aware of a flower.   
He took his camera and snapped a few pictures. He kept on walking for a while, his mind  
full of thoughts.   
  
A cliff caught his interest. He walked over to the edge and peered down. His  
stomach churned at the height. He took a step back to avoid falling over the cliff. Only  
he began falling.  
  
The ground was rushing up to meet him. The rocks beneath him crumbled. He  
was so scared. Then, suddenly, he stopped falling. Heavy weight pressed into his back,  
unconsciousness toyed with his mind. Then he was gone from his body, only he saw it  
wasn't his body.  
  
He saw it was Hilde's.  
  
*~~~~~  
~*~  
It was late at night and Trowa was sitting on the bench he had sat on when he had  
first known Catherine returned his deeps feelings for her. He was full of melancholy. He  
missed her so much. His life had been so dark, so empty, so lonesome until she came  
drifting into his life. She was one of the few memories he liked to have, he did not know  
barely any memories from his childhood, and but a few memories from his recent past.  
  
He rubbed his thumb over the initials carved into the bench, TB + CB. He smiled  
as they brought on what he thought was a memory, but it was actually a premonition.   
Trowa's face was contorted in pain as he went into it.  
  
~~~~~*  
He felt light, he felt ecstatic, he felt amazing. He was walking down a darkened  
road, his pace just short of a skip. He saw the lights of his home in the distance and knew  
he wouldn't mind returning home tonight.   
  
He kept on walking until something grabbed his waist and placed a cool, thin line  
of metal across his neck. He heard words spoken, but they were slurred and unclear. He  
was lead into a forest, roots and branches tripping him.   
  
He was suddenly stopped. He was thrown to the ground. The person brought the  
knife up and brought it down in an arc of moonlit silver. It stabbed his shoulder. He  
winced at the pain.  
  
His legs, arms, and stomach were punctured with the knife. He hurt all over. His  
world was a contortion of pain and blood. The man disappeared. Soon, he died. As he  
went from his body, he realized something.  
  
He had been given a vision of Catherine dying. He knew he had to find her.   
Trowa gasped as he came out of the vision.  
*~~~~~  
~*~  
Heero was waiting in the lounge area of Government Peace Headquarters. He  
knew he was going against every rule for being a Death protector, but he didn't care. He  
had to be by her. She was the only thing that made him feel.  
  
~Memory~  
"I have decided to not feel another thing. My parents long ago were killed by OZ.   
I had no relatives and was sent from foster home to foster home. Nobody wanted me. So  
I decided to become unfeeling. It is relatively easy. I don't think I ever want to feel  
again," a young boy said to his school teacher in a harsh, monotone voice.  
  
He saw the teacher wince at his words, but it did not matter. He did not feel  
nothing. The only thing he felt in a small amount was the need for revenge. He was  
going to get back at OZ for killing his parents. He knew what he was going to do in life  
and had remained in school only to get the education necessary to become a Gundam  
pilot.   
~Memory~  
Heero shook off the memory. If he didn't get the job, he would go back to being  
unfeeling and unresponsive. He would stay a Death protector, but also take up the role of  
a Gundam pilot. He had the things he needed, all he needed was a final push. Relena  
would be the determining factor.   
  
"Mr. Yuue? (Yuue is pronounced as the letter U) Miss Darilyn is not in yet, but is  
expected soon. I do believe she would take interviews if you are here early. She likes to  
get things done very quickly," a diminutive woman with cropped brown hair and innocent  
blue eyes announced.  
  
Heero nodded. He had taken his name to the original spelling for the interview.   
If the government knew he was Heero Yuy, the renowned Gundam pilot and Death  
protector, they would throw him out of the building. He walked into her office and took a  
seat. It was only seven, but he knew if Relena came in soon, he could talk to her.  
  
He got bored and restless after ten minutes. So he went up to her desk to see what  
she did. He saw a necklace with a dove for a charm. Heero picked it up, and was  
suddenly hit with a premonition.  
  
~~~~~*  
He was sad, oh so sad. His heart was so heavy and he needed to get away. He  
had time to go running before his meeting. He began to run, he didn't know where and  
he didn't know why, but he kept on running.   
  
The wind was enticingly cool on his bare arms. He loved the breeze blowing  
through his hair. The leaves crunched under foot as he continued on. He tripped and saw  
gravel below him, his mind working to see why he was near gravel.  
  
The breeze turned icy as he continued on. He began to get cold, his body  
shivering. He couldn't stop, though. He had to keep going. His foot suddenly twisted  
beneath him and he fell. He ignored the biting pain as he stood up and began to run.   
  
The sun was now up. The light warmth comforted him. Then he began to get too  
hot. He kept running to try cool down. The shade overhead comforted his flushed skin as  
he kept running.  
  
Then he suddenly tripped and found himself on the moist ground. He struggled to  
stand, but his sore ankle profusely protested. The only thing he could do was stay on the  
ground. His head was a swirl of thoughts.  
  
His vision was shaky, but he saw a figure coming towards him. He backed away.   
Then, he felt blackness pull at his mind. The figure disappeared like vapors dissipating  
away in the sun as darkness consumed him.  
  
As he was being pulled from the premonition, he saw something. He had long,  
blond hair and pale skin. In an instant he knew who it was. He had to save her. Then he  
was pulled out of the premonition with such force his breath was pushed from his lungs.  
*~~~~~  
~*~  
Duo raced through the house, pulling on his shoes as he went. He bolted out the  
front door. He had no real direction where he was to go, but the premonition had given  
his some direction. He ran down the streets, he ran down the gravel country roads, he ran  
until he reached the only forest for miles.  
  
The forest was nice and quiet. Duo stealthily crept through the dark forest. He  
saw a flash up ahead. He quietly moved forward, drawn to the flash as a moth is drawn to  
a flame. He saw a burst of purple hair, but the owner of camera and hair was soon gone  
from sight.  
  
He dashed around the corner, hoping to find her. He didn't see her, but he did  
hear her scream. 'Oh no!' he thought as his stomach dropped, 'It is already happening!'  
  
Duo ran as fast as he could. He had to reach the bottom before she did. His heart  
pumped as he moved at speeds unnatural for most people. He reached the bottom of the  
cliff in minutes, only to see Hilde crushed under several rocks. "Hilde!" Duo shouted, his  
heart heavy with dread.  
  
He threw the rocks off her and heard her moan in pain. Duo knelt down beside  
her and gently rubbed the side of her face. He got out his cell phone and dialed help. He  
hung up after telling an operator his information. 'Hang on, Hilde. Help is on the way,'  
he mentally encouraged her.  
  
The sun was beginning to disappear from view for Duo, and along with the sun,  
went some of his hope.  
  
~*~  
Trowa knew he had to hurry to find Catherine. He didn't waste any time in  
getting out from the house. He ran down the road so familiarly known to be used only for  
the circus. It was so dark out, but he did see the light of the tent. There were also two  
shadows in front of him.  
  
Trowa knew from his premonition that the person following Catherine knew how  
to throw knives, so startling the guy was out of the question. He quietly followed them  
along the road. He almost did something when he saw the guy take her.   
  
But he resisted the urge and silently followed them into the forest. He knew the  
time Catherine would need him most was coming up soon. The guy and Catherine  
disappeared from his sight in the completely dark forest. The moon was hiding behind  
thick clouds.  
  
It was not until but a few moments later that Trowa spotted her. The guy had his  
knife in the air and was on the downward arc. Trowa hurried forth and grabbed the knife.   
The guy whipped around to face him. "What do you want?" the guy asked in a deep  
voice.   
  
"To save her life," Trowa replied in a cool tone.  
  
"Well you better hurry, then. She'll be gone in hours," he laughed.   
  
Then he was suddenly gone. He disappeared into the shadows of the night. But  
Trowa couldn't worry about him, now. He had to get Catherine help, now. He picked up  
her limp form. "I'm here, Catherine," he whispered into her slightly blood-wet hair.  
  
~*~  
Heero was out of the office so fast, most people didn't notice he had even left, at  
least not until a strong breeze blew their papers off their desks. Heero was going out to  
the forest. He knew he would be pressed for time to go and get her. He was out in the  
country and near the forest in just a few minutes.  
  
He didn't know where Relena was in the forest. The forest was so thick, and  
Heero knew she was deep inside the forest. He tried desperately to find a clue as to  
where she was, but he could not spot any sure fire clue as to where she was.   
  
The sun came to warm the back of his neck, a cool wind blew across the forest,  
lightly cooling his flushed skin. He wanted to cry out to her, but knew if she was  
unconscious he would never find her that way. Somehow, in the bottom of his heart, he  
knew Relena had already been lost in here for a short time.  
  
All he had to do was find her. He had to find her before it was too late, before  
something happened to her. He kept walking the forest grounds, searching desperately  
for her.  
  
He was near the other side of the forest when he saw a brown braid rush by. He  
was going back through the forest when he saw traces of blood on the ground. He knew  
something was up, it could not just be a coincidence. Was Death at it again, or was this  
just destiny?  
  
Heero shook his head. He couldn't think about such things as this, not when  
Relena was lying defenselessly somewhere in the forest. He picked up his pace and was  
nearing the other side of the forest when he heard a moan.   
  
He let his ear pick up on the soft sound. He slowly wandered until he saw her  
lying in the grass. Her hair was fanned out beneath her head, giving her a delicate halo.   
Her ankle was swollen and blue, a sure sign she had sprained it.  
  
Heero gently walked over to her and picked her up, a soft moan escaping her lips.   
She was limp as he lifted her off the ground. He felt the fever on her skin. He saw her  
face was deeply shaded pink. "Please be okay, Relena," Heero whispered onto her  
fevered forehead.  
  
Heero held Relena close as he walked out of the forest. He wasn't sure why she  
had suddenly fallen ill, but he was going to find out soon. She had come into his care for  
a reason, and he wouldn't let her die without him finding out his reason.  
  
~*~  
What could have placed such a curse on three young men and women? Why are  
they being haunted by Death? Will the girls all be okay? Those questions always arrive  
in my mind as I tell my story.  
  
~*~  
The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon as three figures walked into  
Rosewater. Each figure carried the limp form of something. As the last rays of sun fell  
from the sky, each figure felt its hope and strength diminish and its courage and  
resolution build.  
  
~*~  
Duo ran quickly, but gently. If Hilde's spine had been hurt in the fall, he could  
paralyze her. He desperately wanted her to be okay. He saw he was the first person to  
reach the house, and he was glad. It meant Hilde could have all the attention of the  
medical room.  
  
He rushed her into the room and secured her onto a hospital type bed. He went  
over to a rather large machine. He typed in a few codes and saw green, digital words  
appear on a black television screen above Hilde's head.  
  
(The machine took was big enough to fill the whole top half of the room. A little  
chair was placed in front of a large computer screen for someone to work on it. Monitors  
of all sorts lined the walls of the room.)  
  
A sudden mechanical beep, beep, beep filled the room. Duo looked over and saw  
her heartbeat on the screen as well. Monitors and machines which were attached to  
movable metal arms began to slowly shake over to Hilde's bedside. A large chrome tube  
came down from the ceiling and positioned itself right on top of Hilde. A lime-green  
light peeked through the small slit on the bottom.  
  
It was assessing the damage Hilde had suffered during the fall. Then the  
machines needed would take over and help her recover. Duo watched as the tube went  
below the bed before doing one final assessment round.  
  
Several pictures popped up on the screen in front of Duo. He frowned. 'I knew I  
should have listened while Heero was instructing us on how to use these things. At least  
these stupid machines know what to do!' Duo thought as he sat looking at the  
multicolored pictures in front of him.  
  
He turned on the light and exited the room. Hilde would be fine. Besides, he  
needed to find Heero so he could tell what was truly wrong with Hilde. He went to the  
front entry and took a seat in the brown, wooden chair.   
  
~*~  
Trowa ran as fast as he could, not sure how long Catherine would make it if she  
did not get the proper care she deserved. He dashed into the house. He heard a surprised  
gasp and a chair tumbling to the ground, but he did not pay any heed to the unwanted  
disturbance. "Take room two! Hilde is in room one!" he heard the voice of his friend  
Duo shout at him.  
  
Trowa took Duo's words and put Catherine into the second room. He knew what  
was wrong with Catherine, so he typed a few long numbers with a few abbreviated terms.   
Two machines swirled into Catherine's range. Another long, chrome tube dropped down  
and did two quick evaluations of her.  
  
The two machine, which had just swiveled in, buzzed to life and began to give her  
a blood transfusion and the other began to disinfect the wounds. A third machine  
swiveled into action and began to stitch up the deep wounds after they were disinfected.   
Trowa sighed in relief as he looked at the screen. There was only three deep cuts,  
Catherine would most likely be fine.  
  
~*~  
Heero moved swiftly and deftly. He was at the house moments after he saw a  
small string of bright red, wet beads fall to the ground. He wondered which girl was  
bleeding. He entered the house to find Duo waiting for him.   
  
"Let me get her situated, then we can talk," Heero told him, trying not to make his  
tone to harsh at his best friend.   
  
Duo winced at the harsh sound of Heero's voice. He took a careful pause before  
he spoke. "Okay. Take room three. Trowa took room two and I took room one," Duo  
instructed softly.  
  
At that moment, Heero mentally cursed himself. He hadn't meant to sound so  
mean and angry, but he just felt so strongly about Relena that he couldn't let her go, he  
had to save her. He hurried into the third room and skillfully typed in the codes needed to  
administer Relena's treatments.  
  
The chrome tube came down and instead of a lime-green light, there was a soft,  
golden-white light. The tube expanded and flashed three times. The diagnosis came up  
in clear English. Heero saw Duo throw up his hands from the corner of his eye.   
"Illness-unknown; Injuries-sprained ankle; Causes-supernatural and the ground;  
Treatment-careful watch and research."   
  
Heero frowned. Something wasn't right. Was Death still able to use its powers?   
Or was there something else involved.  
  
~*~  
Duo followed Heero from the room and into Hilde's room. He watched as Heero  
looked at the screen, punched in a few numbers, and the green encrypted symbols slowly  
were translated into his normal stage. He scanned through the diagnosis, knowing Heero  
was going to go get Trowa for a meeting. He frowned at the broken bones, but was glad  
her spine was not hurt.  
  
~*~   
Heero was waiting for Duo in the living room. He wanted, no needed to talk to  
the others and see why all of this nonsense was happening when the girls should not have  
been haunted by death. Trowa had arrived just moments after Heero had gotten into the  
room.   
  
Both Heero and Trowa were wondering where their braided friend could be. He  
came into the room a few minutes later. He casually walked over the couch and sat  
down. "What's up?" Duo asked.  
  
"All the stuff that has just happened. There was something supernatural on  
Relena's print out," Heero informed him.  
  
"Right. There was something of the sorts on Hilde's although it mostly said it  
was due to the fall," Duo commented.  
  
"Catherine's print out stated that the knife cuts were not done by the conventional  
knife or dagger, rather by some ancient sword," Trowa added.  
  
"So, we have to find out why the supernatural is after them," Heero announced.  
  
"The only supernatural thing I know about is Death," Duo piped up.  
  
"I think Death has some other minions to work for it. We just have to find out  
why it wants Relena, Catherine, and Hilde so bad," Heero stated.  
  
~*~  
It was late at night and the guys had all gone to sleep. The night was quiet until a  
loud siren began to blare. Duo popped out of bed, thinking the house was on fire. He  
quickly realized it was coming from the tech hall. "HILDE!" he shouted, hoping for his  
life it was not her.  
  
He got out of bed and ran for the hall way. He tripped over a few items in the  
dark. As he neared the hall, he saw red lights flashing.  
  
~*~  
Trowa had a similar reaction, only he knew where the alarm was coming from.   
He immediately sprung from his bed with the skill of an acrobat and was racing down the  
hall, hoping he wouldn't find out the truth. He saw the swirl effect of the lights when he  
got to the hall, he also saw the silhouette of one braided man.  
  
~*~  
Heero got out of bed, his head pounding with the persistent cry of sirens. 'Sirens?   
Wait...Relena,' He thought as he leapt from bed.  
  
He hurried over to the hall where she was at. He didn't hit a thing as he moved  
through the blackness of the night. It wasn't so black as he saw red mixing with the  
night. He also saw two figures standing at the entrance of the hall; one with a long braid,  
the other with gelled forward hair.  
  
~*~  
Fear consumed each person in that hall. Could it be their worst fear, was  
something terrible happening to the girls? Or was something else going on? Either way,  
it couldn't be good.  
*~~~~~~~*  
I did have this ready a while ago, but decided to change the title and add some  
more stuff to fit the title. Also my Internet refused to let us on. Sometimes I hate  
computers.  
*~~~~~~~*  
Please Review and tell me what you think! You can just post a review or send  
them to moonlight_love_romances@yahoo.com)  
  
(I love reviews, and they keep me typing so I don't fall to far behind. The more  
reviews I get, the more inspired I become to write!)  
Thanks,  
~*~Moonlit~*~  
  
PS: I also changed how I mark my chapters, Prologue Part x and so forth. This is  
because I decided to add the sequel in and make it part of the epilogue. So the order is:   
Prologue, Story, Epilogue. The Prologue part of my story is only just a little longer, and  
then we will get into the story part. So don't think my story is going to be ending soon,  
because I have a lot more to add before I can say, done. 


	8. Prologue 8:Sounds of Silence

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own (most) of this story line.   
  
Prologue Part Six: Fate  
Heero was the first to realize it was not coming from any of girls' rooms. He saw  
it was from the tech room. He ran into the room hoping it was information on why all  
this was happening when it should have been done quite a while ago. The printer was  
still printing, but there was a few pieces of paper sitting in the document tray.   
  
Heero scanned over the short documents which had finished printing by now.   
There was only fragments of material which offered any real idea of what was going on.   
"Hey, Heero. What info was sent?" Duo wondered.  
  
"I got some information to try see why the girls all had just recently had a brush  
with Death. All the database could come up with was one of two things. One being  
Death was growing stronger and not needing to rest anymore, or it was a sort of sign to  
tell us what to expect. Either way it is not good," Heero informed him and Trowa, who  
had entered the room silently.  
  
"Right. So one way or another Death is coming, right?" Duo asked, a little down.  
  
"Yes, it is correct. But it also had some stuff on information for candidates for the  
next protectors. The top dogs are sensing Death is going to be coming back, this time  
with no mercy. We have to start preparing. I recommend having some type of reunion  
with your Gundam, you never know who Death will entitle to help it with the revenge it  
must want from us," Heero replied.  
  
"That it?" Trowa wondered.  
  
"No, the girls will be out for some time. We don't know when they will wake up,  
but it may not be ever if Death really is still out there. If it doesn't need rest, who can  
rest?"  
  
~~  
It was quiet in the room. The green blips moved as silent as soldiers as they  
marched dutifully across the screen. Even the breeze from the outside window chose to  
be noiseless. A clock softly chimed to toll the hour. Everything was noisy, but in the  
quietest fashion.  
  
Duo looked up and concentrated on reading the bright, green letters on the screen  
in front of him. They rarely changed, and if they did the changes went unnoticed.   
'Death, this is what is causing a silence in which none of us can escape. In only three  
days it has re-haunted our lives and made us fear for the safety of those whom we have  
just found once again,' Duo thought to himself, knowing his voice would slice through  
the silence like a knife through thick tension.  
  
~*~  
The noisy tapping of computer keys usually filled a deep silence, but it only  
seemed to deafen him as he watched over her. Heero stopped typing and looked at her  
innocent face sleeping in a peaceful sleep. He gently caressed her forehead with his  
thumb and was glad her fever had gone down some. He hoped she would soon awaken, it  
was too lonely for him.  
  
Heero had never known the pain of loneliness until she came into his life, now he  
couldn't stand to be without her. He knew emotions now he never knew even existed.   
His life used to be just a job, now it had turned into a life. He couldn't stand the silence  
filling his ears, heart, and soul. "Please wake-up soon, Relena. I can't stand the sound of  
silence and you are the only one who can break it for me," Heero whispered almost  
inaudibly.  
  
~*~  
Trowa sat next to Catherine, his ears straining to hear the impossible. All he  
heard was silence, he did not hear her voice. He knew she would be asleep a little longer,  
but he wanted her with him now. He missed her and he couldn't stand the silence he had  
been so used to.  
  
Everyone had always called him the strong, silent type. Only know he didn't like  
silence, now he wanted to hear the joyous noise of her laughter. He didn't want the Death  
curse hanging over her head, either. But life was not always what you wanted. You had  
to suffer the bad before you could cherish the good.  
  
~*~  
The entire house was eerily quiet. The was only soft sounds disturbing the almost  
complete silence. The sound of silence echoed through the halls and into the rooms. And  
only a miracle would stop it, the miracle of the girls waking up.   
  
~*~  
Soon everything would happen. It was inevitable to ignore the fact that Death  
loomed over their lives.   
Next Part: Days of Destiny: A Prelude To Death.  
(This will be a long chapter and will end the Prologue)  
~~~~~~~*  
Thanks for reading! I know this is really short. Sorry! I promise next chapter will be  
longer, especially if you review! Please review, it can be good or bad, I don't care. I love  
to read all reviews. If it is bad, tell me what you didn't like about it. If it was good, tell  
me what you liked about it. I will try to avoid my mistakes in the future and keep up what  
I am doing good as well.  
~*Moonlit*~  
PS: Read His Tribute, a memorial day story.  
Other Stories Due Out At Various Times  
(Some may not be until I finish OUTNOD (the pet name for this story.) Others may be  
out relatively soon.)  
S-Soon  
AOUTNOD- after Once Upon The Night Of Death  
D-Depends  
GW-Gundam Wing  
TM-Tenchi Muyo  
  
Other Projects:  
D It's Never Too Late(GW):  
Catherine and Trowa have been together for a few years. It is in one moment when  
those few years are all they may ever have. Both think it is too late. Years later they get  
another chance, but will the recognize the fact that It's Never Too Late?  
~  
S Snowflakes(GW):  
Relena lost someone dear to her three years ago. She still mourns over his loss. It is  
on a trip with Duo and Hilde in which she meets someone new who makes it easier to  
live each day. But in a snowstorm she is reminded of her lost love. Will she move on  
with her life or will she mourn the love she lost all those years ago?  
~  
D Losing My Angel(GW):  
Heero and Relena have been separated for some time. Then Relena reveals to Heero  
she has but one year to live. This is Heero's story of losing his angel.  
~  
AOUTNOD White Dove; Black Hawk(GW):  
Heero and Relena are the number one couple in the Earth Sphere. There is nothing  
that could come between them. Well, maybe their alter-egos.  
Relena is the White Dove and Heero is the Black Hawk. They are bitter enemies,  
but they do not know who the other one is. Then the final fight comes. Who will win  
and will they discover the truth?  
~  
D Trust: Money or Love?(TM):  
Tenchi Masaki is an undercover agent for two top-secret agencies. Everything is  
going perfectly for Tenchi, or at least until he receives his newest missions. The  
missions? Kill the other agencies boss. He is unsure which operative he wants to  
execute, kill Ryoko or kill Ayeka.  
He must gain the trust of both women. Then it comes down to money or love to  
decide which mission he will accept. Which woman will her choose to kill, Ayeka or  
Ryoko? 


	9. Days of Destiny: A Prelude to Death

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own (most) of this story line.   
(This chapter is kind of long, and it will take the expanse of ten years. This will lead us  
into the story. There are also some choice words used later in the chapter.)  
  
Prologue Part Seven: Days of Destiny: A Prelude to Death  
It was just short of one month when the eyes of the girls slowly opened up. Their  
wounds were gone as if the healing hand of some greater being had touched each of them.   
It took a few weeks, but soon there was nothing with which could be counted wrong with  
the girls.   
  
Almost five months had gone by, and everything was just the way they wanted it  
to be. Nothing could really be counted as imperfect, unless you counted the few days rain  
had come, but even those days were special because they brought rain in for the garden  
and freshened up the air. Today, Catherine sat holding hands with Trowa on 'their'  
bench.  
  
A calm breeze ruffled through Catherine's hair and gently tossed Trowa's hair  
from one side to the other. The bright sun shone down on them from an impossibly blue  
sky with but a few wisps for clouds floating around as if they were to comfortable to  
move quickly. The green grass moved as if it was water, the blades moved in perfect  
rhythm with the steady breeze.  
  
The air was smooth, it was not thick with humidity. The petals from fruit trees  
drifted down to the ground as if they were feathers. The soft breeze moved the sweet  
scent of the garden around, so as to not let you get sick of one single scent. Tulips and  
roses had already flowered, their beauty was in full power. The lilies down by the small  
pond seemed to be glowing gold as the sun hit the water to cast a shimmery shadow onto  
the surrounding areas.  
  
The water itself was a deep, mystical blue. The hue was just perfect to accent the  
deep green lily pads floating on the surface. It seemed as if the day was specially made  
for Trowa and Catherine to enjoy together. "Isn't today just beautiful?" Catherine asked  
in a soft voice, scared to break the peaceful calm surrounding her.  
  
"It's beauty is diminished only by the sight of you," Trowa whispered into her ear,  
a grin playing on his lips.  
  
Catherine blushed and lightly smiled as she rewarded Trowa with a kiss on the  
cheek. Trowa, in his own turn, blushed just as red as Catherine as he gallantly received  
the kiss his maiden bestowed upon his skin. "Will milady take a chance and take up her  
knives to practice sword throwing with me?" Trowa asked, as if he were a prince and  
Catherine was the princess.  
  
"If only milord will take my hand and lead me to the place of meeting shall I join  
him in a game of skill," Catherine replied, keeping her tone light and elegant.  
  
"Very well," Trowa said as he stood up.  
  
He bowed before Catherine and took her hand. He placed a small kiss upon the  
back as he helped her to her feet. Catherine took a soft grip on his hand as they walked to  
the tent. Inside, the air was thick with no air circulation.  
  
Heat could easily be seen in the tent. The heat rose from the ground in waves.   
"Maybe a match should take place later on. It looks much to hot to play in here," Trowa  
commented.  
  
"Inside is air-conditioned, and all you can eat. Last one in is the worst knife  
thrower ever!" Catherine shouted as she raced up to the house.  
  
Trowa took off after her, following closely on her heels. Catherine stumbled a  
few times, but always managed to keep the lead. She giggled and laughed as she reached  
the door first. "I win!" she laughed as she collapsed just inside the door, her chest  
heaving with laughter.  
  
Trowa just looked down at her, a half smile crossing his face as he looked down  
upon her. "How do you know I didn't let you win?" Trowa asked, his voice carefully  
shielded from emotion.  
  
Catherine looked up at him and blinked, her violet eyes curious and yet  
inexpressive. She studied his face, not wanting to miss a single detail. Then a smile lit  
up her features. "I know you did! But the loser is still a bad knife thrower!" Catherine  
teased lightly.  
~~  
Hilde was lying on a blanket outside in the garden. The sun was shining down  
and Hilde was gladly getting a tan. "Hey, Hild, you want something to drink? I'm going  
in to get a pop," Duo's voice suddenly asked through the tranquil quiet of the yard.  
  
"Duo! Use a quiet voice when all is silent!" Hilde laughed, "I'll take a  
lemonade."  
  
"I don't know if I want to get you anything now, you hurt my feelings," Duo  
pouted as he crossed his arms and turned away from her.  
  
Hilde looked up at him in partial interest. She noticed his childishly sad features  
and decided to take pity upon the poor guy. She got up and slowly walked to his side.   
"Duo, why don't I come with you. Than we can relax indoors, together. And if we go to  
the club room, you can talk as loud as you want," Hilde whispered into his ear.  
  
Duo's face instantly lit up in a smile. "Okay. As long as I can be noisy!" Duo  
laughed as he held out his arm to escort Hilde inside.  
  
They walked into the house as if they were going to a fancy restaurant. They went  
and got their beverages of choice and made their way over to Duo's club. They danced  
and talked (as loud as they wanted) until Duo's stomach growled for food. "Guess what  
time it is!" Duo laughed.  
  
"Lunch time!" Hilde laughed.  
~~  
Relena was by herself in the living room, reading a paperback book with  
thoroughly dog-eared pages. Heero peeked in the room to check up on her and saw she  
was comfortably situated. He let a half smile grace his face before he went into the back  
maintenance room.  
  
In the maintenance room, was where they kept their gundam suits and practiced  
different items out to see how they would stand against the Death mist. He had to finish  
touching up his gundam before trying out the newest mechanism from the government, a  
full animated TV which gave a view on what would happen when Death would go to  
somebody. This was what they wanted to do to try 'vaccinate' the people from the  
traumatic grips of Death. Heero walked over to his gundam and leapt up into the cockpit.   
He still had some tools from the last time he had worked on his mecha.  
  
Heero took out some wrenches, a few bolts, and a newly polished joystick, with  
which he would now control the movements of his gundam. It was a new experiment for  
him, nothing would compare to the two joysticks they had previously had and Heero was  
a little wary of using the virtually untested-in-battle item. He shook his head anyway, the  
government wanted him and the others to start using it, practicing it to see what needs to  
be perfected, Heero just thought it was a waste of time and a dangerous hazard.  
  
He didn't go into battle much, except when the competition was to strong for the  
military issue suits. Then they had to use the scientist perfected mechas to back up the  
army. It was very rarely someone with enough power to demand the gundams ever  
showed up, but it was better safe than sorry.  
  
He finished inserting the joystick when sparks began to shoot from the control  
panel. Heero cursed loudly at the machine, his voice angrily echoing throughout the  
room. He pulled out the keyboard, the wires snapping and creating sparks as he threw it  
out the cockpit door. He grabbed some replacement wire and began to rewire the  
keyboard. "This damned joystick will ruin everything," Heero muttered as he adjusted  
the lengths of the wires in front of him.  
  
"New issue 678-1953 keyboard and communication system, Heero?" a voice  
asked from down below.  
  
Heero looked down from the cockpit to see a mechanic looking up at him. He  
recognized him as Henry Bly. "Yeah, and send up my two joysticks again. This joystick  
is a piece of shit," Heero told the mechanic.  
  
Henry hurried to comply with Heero, he almost seemed as if he was afraid of  
Heero. Soon, a floating table drifted up to Heero and Heero took the needed parts from it.   
"Thanks," Heero said, indicating that Henry could lower the table.  
  
Henry nodded and the table was gone. A cold wind blew threw the room, but  
Heero dismissed it as a breeze. He went back to working when the lights flickered off  
and a sudden migraine seemed to fill into his mind. He reeled back into the pilot seat, his  
hands pressed against his temples against the roaring pain. The door to the cockpit began  
to close, but Heero barely noticed the change. He took deep breaths to try ease the  
headache away, but he didn't prevail. That was when he noticed his gundam began to  
prepare for lift off.   
  
He moved forward, trying to find the manual shut-down button through tear  
clouded eyes. He finally managed to pound the button down, the twin rocket blasters  
shutting down. He felt the gundam sway from the sudden stop and was concerned it  
might fall. But it didn't move. The cockpit door popped open, lights came back on and  
his headache completely vanished as suddenly as it had come on.  
  
"What was that all about, Yuy?" one of the moodier repairers, Johnson Lire,  
yelled up, "You trying to get us all killed."  
  
"Sorry," Heero muttered, anger beginning to heat his blood.  
  
Heero jumped down from the gundam and headed inside, only a slight waver  
could be noticed from his step, indicating the migraine had been real. He went inside the  
house, the air conditioning cooling his slightly flushed skin as he made his way inside.   
He went into the living room and practically fell into the nearest armchair.   
  
He felt Relena glance up and look over at him. "Are you okay, Heero?" she  
asked, only a slight trace of worry was evident in her voice.  
  
"I will be," Heero said quietly.  
  
~~*~~  
Summer came and went. Everyone was outside enjoying the weather, catching  
tans, swimming, and spending time with everyone else. Autumn soon arrived and the  
yard work had been completed. It was also then when Relena turned in her resignation  
from office, it was too hard to stay connected with her job and personal life at the same  
time. She sometimes wondered how her father had handle it all.  
  
Then autumn was gone and it gave way to winter. This seemed to be Duo's  
favorite season as he made a point to throw snowballs at anyone who dared come outside  
or pass by. Hilde got him back quite a few times, but Duo did not stop his childish  
approach. The holidays were passed in a traditional manner, and soon Spring was  
nearing. It had been one year since they had first met up with each other.  
  
They started to venture out more and experience what they used to do more often  
then just in the company of their home. Trowa even went to the Circus with Catherine a  
few times and did a show. But, the year passed on quietly, with no incidents implying  
Death was really out there.   
  
Heero was always quiet, always watching, always searching for the inevitable  
clue. None came in the following year, either though. His cautiousness soon drifted  
away and his aloofness slowly lessened. It was a great year, for all of them.   
~~*~~  
It had been four years since he had first met her, and everyday he got to witness  
her extraordinary beauty and her carefree spirit. He knew that deep down in his heart, he  
loved her, but he didn't quite know how to tell her, didn't know how to tell her what he  
really felt. Sure he had the same dream as she did, a dream about loving each other, but  
what did it mean? Did it mean she knew he loved her? Did it mean he still had to tell  
her?  
  
All these questions were floating around in Duo's head one morning. It had been  
a long night, but he had been unable to sleep so he got up and was sitting in the kitchen,  
thinking about Hilde. He swirled his forefinger around the rim of his coffee cup, debating  
how he could best tell her. His feelings for her had magnified to even deeper than before,  
even deeper than he knew.   
  
'How do you tell a girl you love her? Come on, Du. You have to think. How did  
you tell the other girls you liked them, I mean it isn't as if you have never had a date  
before. Come on!' Duo thought almost angrily at himself.  
  
'None of them were like Hilde, though. How can you compare Hilde to a bunch  
of frivolous bimbos? You can't. You only told them that so they wouldn't break up with  
you. You were always scared of being rejected but never rejecting someone else. So how  
you going to get yourself out of this one?' Duo contradicted himself.  
  
He made a moan of disappointment. He dropped his head to the table and sat to  
think, think about why he was doing all of this. It didn't make any sense. Everything was  
different with Hilde, nothing was the same as it had been with all the other girls he dated.   
Hilde was the one thing of which made him feel good and made being a protector easy.   
He just didn't know how to tell her all of this.  
~~  
Trowa sat watching Catherine sleep. They had done a late night show the other  
night and she had fallen asleep once she got into her trailer. The show had been a terrific  
success, many already bought tickets for the next show, as long as Trowa was backing up  
Catherine.  
  
It seemed as if everyone liked the aura which the two gave off during each show.   
Some said there was a 'perfect chemistry which makes them all the more interesting to  
watch'. Others disagreed and thought the show would be better if Trowa had never came.   
But many came to watch them, even more than before. With the thoughts of the daring  
knife thrower and her fearless target, nothing would stop the people from crowding into  
the tent, sitting restlessly through the rest of the show until this came.  
  
Catherine had once said she liked having her show at the end. 'That way I know  
the suspense is driving them up a wall,' she had laughed. Trowa had only smiled down at  
her.   
  
Pride swelled in his heart as he thought about her performance last night. She  
hadn't even needed him. She had been completely focused and the roar of the crowd had  
vanished from her ears, Trowa knew this because the same thing happened to him when  
he was on the stage. He knew how to avoid getting hit, but he rarely had to do it as  
Catherine would not try to hit him.  
  
Trowa shook his head to clear his thoughts and once more focused on Catherine.   
She looked like an angel in her sleep, and an angel was what she was to Trowa. She had  
come into his life when he was getting bored with what he did, then she showed up and  
suddenly he could live the life he had chosen. It was as if she was the finishing touch to  
his life. It was in that moment when he knew what he had to do next.   
  
He hastily scrawled a note out to her to tell her where he would be, the mall.   
Then he got his jacket and headed for the car. He hoped she didn't awaken during his  
time out, he wanted the moment to be perfect when he got her what he wanted to get her.  
~~  
Relena was sitting at the computer desk, typing away. She was writing an email  
to an old co-worker of hers. She had woken up early and had been unable to get back to  
sleep, so she opted to keep in touch with those who wished to keep in touch. She didn't  
have to worry about Heero, she knew he was slaving away in the back, trying to perfect  
his gundam.  
  
She didn't understand all the stuff about it, but Heero had learned to trust her  
enough to let her back there. She knew he wasn't always so hard and strict, but she also  
knew it was dangerous back there and also a very top-secret government project. No one  
but the gundam pilots were allowed to know about it.   
  
The house was almost eerily quiet, but Relena knew why. Duo and Hilde had  
stayed up late last night partying, everyone heard them. Then Trowa went with Catherine  
to do a midnight show. So it was only her and Heero up, and Heero was always quiet.  
  
She finished the letter and pressed send. This was when she wished Dorothy and  
Sally were still around. They had been close friends of hers and preventers for her as  
well. She knew they knew about the gundams, but they had never told her about them.   
She sat thinking about them a little longer before she got up and went to shower.  
  
After her shower, she went to her room to think about Heero. She wasn't quite  
sure why, but she was drawn to Heero as a moth was to flame. Only she didn't think she  
would die by touching him as moths did in a flame. Something about him made her think  
twice about the other guy she had once dated. It had been a boring date and they both  
agreed not to go out again. She swore off guys, then. But Heero had come along and  
now her theory had been tested.  
  
Sure she loved him, but she felt it only as a friend. Her feelings had been the most  
acute right after the dream. But they had slowly faded into feelings of friendship as the  
years passed by. She knew Heero felt the same way about her. She felt an odd pull in  
heart when she was around him, but she didn't want to move to fast, Heero wasn't used to  
openly expressing his feelings and she was worried it would hurt their relationship if they  
did go out and it didn't work.  
  
'So this is why people tell you to not go out with friends,' Relena thought, her  
heart torn between two equally good choices, 'Maybe I just have to let him tell me first.'  
~~  
Hilde finished adjusting her beret. She hoped Duo remembered that he had  
promised to take her out today. She applied a thin layer of gloss and went out to find  
him. She found him sitting at the table. "Duo?" she whispered, unsure if he was awake  
or not.  
  
He whined a little, but he did not turn to her. She guessed he was asleep. She sat  
in the chair opposite his and watched while he slept. 'Sleep makes him look so much  
younger, he could almost be a child,' Hilde thought softly to herself. She watched him a  
little longer before getting up and going outside.   
  
She was forced to stand on the deck with the overhanging canopy over her head so  
she avoided the downpour of rain. She was quietly standing on the deck when a cold  
shiver ran down her spine and the hair on her neck stood on end. She turned, only  
knowing this sensation from Death. She didn't see anything, though. Nonetheless she  
hurried inside. She knew she would have to tell Duo when he awoke.  
~~  
Catherine woke up from a deep and comfortable slumber. She didn't see Trowa  
around and guessed he had already arisen from his sleep. She got out of bed and pulled a  
terry-cloth robe on before getting on some slippers. She shuffled out to the kitchen, a  
slight coolness hung in the air and she turned the kitchen lights on.   
  
She spotted a note and went over to read it. She was surprised what it said. It  
read:  
My Catherine,  
I went out for a little while and don't know when I will be back. I will make sure  
to bring you something special. If you awake before I get back, please pretend like you  
are asleep. I have a surprise for you.  
Trowa  
  
Catherine smiled, he could be so sweet at times. She walked back into her room,  
ready to pretend like she was sleep. It was half an hour before she heard the door open  
once more. She knew it was Trowa because no sound was made as he walked through  
her little trailer. She felt his gaze on her before he shut the door.   
  
Sounds of food began to awaken themselves in the kitchen and Catherine felt her  
stomach rumble in anticipation. She fell asleep after a little while, pretending to sleep  
made her tired. She was woken up by a tender kiss on the lips.  
  
She smiled as she stretched her arms above her head. "I've got something special  
for you," she heard Trowa's voice whisper in her ear. Catherine squirmed away from the  
light tickling sensation.   
  
She then blinked her eyes open. Trowa stood in front of her and had his arm  
extended to her, as if to escort her to the kitchen. "Milady, if you wouldn't mind coming  
with me. There is a pleasant surprise for you out here," Trowa said with a touch of  
accent.  
  
Catherine smiled at him and took his hand. He led her out into the kitchen and sat  
her down, a plateful of food sat before her. Trowa lit two candles and turned the  
overhead light off. They ate in blissful silence. When she finished, Trowa took her  
dishes away. He then flipped on some music and invited her to dance. They floated over  
the linoleum as the soft strains of Beethoven's fifth drifted over to them.  
  
The music stopped, but they continued to dance quietly. Then Trowa moved her  
over to the sofa to sit. Small little Christmas lights turned on and looked like little stars.   
Trowa moved over to Catherine and took her hand.  
  
"These last few years have been a dream for me. I couldn't have asked for  
anything else. It would make me extremely happy if you would say yes to being my  
wife," Trowa stated softly.  
  
Catherine looked up at him, knowing tears were in her eyes. "Yes," she  
whispered as he slipped a diamond ring onto her finger.  
  
Catherine got up and hugged Trowa before kissing him soundly on the lips.   
"Thank you," Trowa murmured into her ear. Catherine just smiled, glad to have her life  
made whole.  
~~*~~  
The year passed by with only an engagement party. No other engagements were  
made, but everyone once again became alert, knowing to well Death was around once  
more. They just didn't know when it would strike and what would happen when it did.   
Soon it was time for Trowa and Catherine's wedding, a night no one would ever forget.  
~~*~~  
"Cat, you look so pretty!" Relena gushed. Relena stared adoringly at the white,  
silk dress. She watched as Hilde put the veil on Catherine.  
  
"You, guys, I am so glad you helped me out! I am totally nervous," Catherine  
smiled.  
  
Hilde and Relena had been more than glad to help, especially when they were  
bridesmaids. Catherine's younger cousin, Samantha, was the flower girl and Catherine's  
older sister, Cassi, was the maid of honor. "You'll do fine, Catty. Just don't trip," Cassi  
teased.  
  
"Thanks, sis."  
~~  
Duo tried to adjust his tie, but he wasn't having much luck with it. Heero on the  
other hand was completely done. 'Heero almost looks like a mannequin, his suit is  
perfectly pressed, his tie is straight, and he even straightened up his hair. Who had a clue  
he could do so much without practice?' Duo thought enviously.  
  
Trowa was over in front of the full length mirror, trying to get his cummerbund  
secured. "A little help?" he asked.  
  
Heero went over and secured it with no trouble at all, then went over to Duo to get  
his tie on properly. "Thanks," Duo grinned impishly.  
  
Catherine had asked her older brother, Mikel, to be the best man and her little  
nephew, Stevie, to be the ring bearer. Duo and Heero had accepted when Trowa had  
asked them, and now the wedding was but moments away. "Ready?" Duo asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be," Trowa replied.  
  
"You take care of her," Mikel told Trowa sternly.  
  
Trowa nodded. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her," he said solemnly.  
  
~~  
The wedding passed on without hitch. Soon it was time for the reception. Trowa  
and Catherine were grinning as people came in. When all the people finally were in,  
Trowa and Catherine took their seats. "Why didn't your family come?" Mikel whispered  
to Trowa.  
  
"They all died a while back," Trowa replied.  
  
"Sorry, man."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Here is to the bride and her groom," Mikel began, giving his speech, "I don't  
know much about Trowa, but he must be a pretty nice person for Catherine to marry. But  
I should warn you, Trowa, when she gets mad, I would run."  
  
Laughter erupted through the room and Catherine blushed, shooting a glare at her  
brother. "But, otherwise she is a pretty nice girl. As you all probably know, Catty here is  
a knife thrower in the circus here and Trowa is her target. Everyone who sings a song  
with the word 'love' in it gets a free pass in. The bride and groom also have to kiss for  
each time you sing the word love.  
  
"Now, before this gets any later than it already is, let's eat!"  
  
Everyone began moving around and scooping food onto their plates. Twenty  
minutes later everyone had food and was eating. "You may begin the songs, but first a  
toast," Mikel smiled, bringing his glass up and toasting the newlywed couple.   
  
Glasses were raised in approval of the pair. Then the first pair of singers came up.   
They sang their song, got their tickets, and the couple had to kiss three times. Group after  
group came up to sing. The night passed on quickly and Trowa and Catherine got in their  
car to begin the honeymoon.  
  
But Duo had been the one to schedule the honeymoon, so it technically didn't start  
until tomorrow because Duo had accidentally screwed up the dates. They went home  
instead, having a quiet night with the others. "The wedding was perfect," Hilde  
commented as she snuggled into Duo's chest.  
  
"I agree," Relena smiled as she felt Heero take her hand.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," Catherine smiled proudly.  
  
They sat talking for a little while longer, a fire now flickering in the brick  
fireplace. A chill wind suddenly blew violently through the room and everything went  
dark. No one knew what was going on. Only Catherine was the one to feel anything.  
  
Something sharp touched where her heart was. A deep voice recited something in  
a voice foreign to her. She shivered as she felt her body turn to ice. Her breathing  
became labored, her heart beat erratically, but as the lights came back to the room, there  
was no clue of what she had just experienced.  
  
"What happened?" Hilde and Relena asked at the same time.  
  
"Death paid us a little visit. Did anyone feel anything?" Heero asked.  
  
"I did," Catherine whispered so quietly only Trowa heard her.  
  
Fear blanketed his face. "What?" he whispered almost as inaudibly.  
  
"I felt like I was having a heart attack, or something. My chest hurt, I couldn't  
breath, but then the lights came on and I was fine again," Catherine said in a louder voice  
than before.  
  
"Really?" Heero asked, "Something similar happened to me a few years ago. I  
was fixing my gundam when the lights went out and a migraine unleashed all its fury on  
me. The gundam was about to take off, but I found the manual shut-down. Then the  
lights came on and I was fine."  
  
"You never said anything about this before, Heero," Relena quietly whispered.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you," Heero replied, just loud enough for her to hear and  
no one else.  
  
Relena nodded, knowing he was telling the truth. She settled back into the couch,  
waiting for something to break the God-awful silence which was rapidly filling the room.   
"When do you think Death will strike for real?" Duo wondered.  
  
"I don't know. Someday it will be back and we have to be prepared," Heero  
replied.  
~~*~~  
From that day on, they didn't live as freely as they had before, but still nothing  
came to show them Death was ready to rear its ugly face on them once again.   
  
Duo and Hilde had gotten married in a private ceremony, they hadn't even let any  
of the others know when they had done so, but they were still happy and their friends still  
talked to them. They did have plans to build a club, but not until after Death came. Until  
then, they would just go club hopping and night and live to regret it in the morning.  
  
Relena and Heero had decided to try going on a few dates. There was the right  
chemistry between the two, they just didn't know how to get around the other person's  
protective barrier. They decided to just be friends, not sure how to conquer the sturdy  
shields of their hearts.  
  
Trowa and Catherine went on their honeymoon in a simulated Hawaii, (the real  
one had been destroyed in a devastating missile attack) and they then went home and  
relaxed. Charles called them a few weeks later requesting they come back. They then  
made that dream of long ago come true. They gave the crowd a heart-stopping show.  
  
Nothing ever happened to Heero or Catherine after that incident, so no worry over  
what was wrong bothered anyone. Friendships had strengthened in the time, making  
everyone closely knit together. Time flew and soon almost ten years had passed since  
their first meeting.  
~~*~~  
It was a warm summer day and the sun beat down on the three couples sitting  
outside. Duo and Hilde had just played each other in tennis, Hilde being the victor.   
Catherine and Trowa were resting before the show they had to put on tonight. Heero and  
Relena were drying off after a cooling swim in the pool. Today seemed like the perfect  
day.  
  
Then big, dark, heavy clouds moved in, promising rain or maybe even storms.   
Everyone scrambled to get inside before the wet drops splattered them with the icy  
coolness known to rain. They all went into the comfortable living room and made  
themselves at home. "How did such a nice day get gloomy so fast?" Catherine wondered,  
looking outside at the bleak day the beautiful day had evolved into in a matter of seconds.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it," Heero said, a touch of monotone coming back  
after it had disappeared so many years ago.  
  
"Don't talk like that," Relena scolded. She truly hated that empty, dreary tone he  
sometimes resorted to.  
  
Heero nodded his understanding and moved to the fireplace. There was no fire lit  
in the fireplace so he rested comfortably there. Relena felt something inside her break at  
his leave, but knew he was to worried to stay out of what she called his 'perfect soldier'  
mode. Everything had settled down and Duo turned on the TV to check on the weather.   
"Says some top notch storms are going to arise, maybe some really strong winds or even  
some tornadoes," Duo reported, glad to know something Heero didn't know.   
  
"Hn."  
  
They still sat where they were, no one ever listened to the weather because it was  
at times wrong. Rain began to come down heavily, it pelted at the winds like hail would  
have. The trees outside whipped fiercely as a wisp of strong breeze rolled through.   
Lightning etched its jagged patterns against a purple wall of clouds. Thunder rolled after  
it, long and deep. Then, lightning filled the entire room in a bright, yellow-white light.   
  
Crackling thunder arrived but a second later and the power flashed off. The city's  
storm warning system was activated. "Time to move out. Trowa, lead the way to the  
storm cellar," Heero instructed.  
  
Trowa took the lead and held tightly onto Catherine's hand. Heero and Relena  
followed, Relena gripping Heero's arm tightly as thunder erupted loudly outside. Duo  
and Hilde were last, with Duo leading her a few steps ahead. Then Hilde screamed as the  
glass of the windows blew inward and the doors burst open; cold, strong winds howling  
through the complex.  
  
They all went a little faster, wanting to escape the perilous storm brewing outside.   
But Hilde fell after a few steps as a strong wind pushed her from behind. "Duo!" She  
tried to call above the wailing of the wind.   
  
He didn't seem to hear her and she let out a strangled cry. She tried to stand up,  
but her legs were being traitourous and refused to help her up. "DUO!" Hilde cried as  
loud as she could.  
  
He still didn't hear her and fear was beginning to take over. She crawled against  
the floor, glass scraping her as she made her way to the door they were at. Duo was about  
to go in, but noticed she wasn't there and looked back. Hilde sighed in relief. He came  
running back to help her. "Can you stand?" Duo shouted above the noise.   
  
"No," she replied, her words lost in the now whistling winds.  
  
Duo then proceeded to pick her up. But then a strong gust of icy wind threw him  
against the wall, rendering him unconscious. "Duo!" Hilde choked out as she began to  
make her way over to him.  
  
Something began to pull at her feet. She turned to see what it was, and a  
spire-looking object was entering the door, completely destroying the house. Hilde  
screamed as it continued to pull at her. She tried to claw at the ground to escape its  
deadly claws, but she couldn't. She was soon sucked up into the spiraling winds.   
"DUO!" Hilde screamed one last time.  
  
Just before Hilde was taken up into the tornado, Duo began to awake from what  
felt like a drugged sleep. He shook his head and looked up as he felt the incredible pull  
of a twister. He saw Hilde reaching out for him and made a move to get her, but then it  
was too late and Hilde was gone.  
  
"HILDE!" Duo cried out, desperately hoping this was all a dream.  
  
He saw the tornado leave the house, and before long the storm had ended. Duo  
scrambled up to try and find her. He hoped against hope that she was still alive. He went  
outside, his eyes searching frantically around him, trying to see anything that would lead  
him to his love. Then, he saw her, lying in the remains of someone's house. He rushed  
over to her side.  
  
"Hilde?" he whispered softly, trying to see if she was still alive.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. "Duo," she  
whispered before coughing.  
  
"Shh, don't talk. Everything will be all right," Duo comforted both her and  
himself.  
  
"No, it won't. Please don't ever forget me," Hilde said before coughing once  
again. This time it turned into a coughing fit, and a small amount of blood appeared at  
her mouth. "I love you," Hilde stuttered out.  
  
"I love you, too," Duo whispered, his eyes clouding with tears.  
  
"Good-bye," Hilde whispered as she reached her hand up to stroke his cheek one  
last time.  
  
Duo cupped her hand in his. "Good-bye, my love," he murmured as he kissed her  
for the last time.  
  
By this time, Trowa, Catherine, Relena, and Heero had come out to see where  
Duo and Hilde had gone. They saw him bent over Hilde, tears shaking his frame. They  
slowly walked over to him. "Is she gone?" Relena asked quietly, tears already welling up  
behind her eyes.   
  
"Yes," Duo whispered as he stood and picked her up in his arms.  
  
They all walked silently back to the house. It was time for Death to come once  
more, and they knew he was much more powerful than they had anticipated. Now begins  
our story...  
  
TBC...  
  
*Hi, moonlit here! Hope you like the chapter. Sorry it isn't THAT long and it  
still took me forever. I had a fit of writer's block and vacation. I'll get the next part out  
as soon as I can.   
*Sorry this seems so dreary and dark, but it is the way I had planned it. I upped  
the rating to R for the intense scene. (so maybe it doesn't need to be that high, but better  
safe than sorry!) Please make sure to review.  
*Thanks, Moonlit* 


	10. Chapter One: Discovery

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own (most) of this story line.   
  
Chapter One: Discovery  
The days following Hilde's death were filled with silence and research. Heero  
and Relena were constantly searching for information on Death, it was their way of  
staying close. Trowa and Catherine just sat in each others company, enjoying the  
presence of their love.   
  
Duo was often by himself, he insisted he not be with anyone. His heart was still  
heavy over Hilde's death, and he didn't know how to cope without her. She had been in  
his life for ten years, but it took less than ten seconds for her to be gone. He didn't want  
to be by anyone for fear they would be the next to go.   
  
Duo often wandered through the halls of the large complex, taking his stealth  
training to the max. No one saw him much, but the small amounts of food gone from the  
refrigerator told them he still was there. No one searched for him, knowing this was his  
way of letting go.  
  
'Her funeral is tomorrow, we request your presence,' a note read on the freezer.   
Duo took it between his hands and crumpled it into a ball before tossing it into the  
garbage. 'Tomorrow will be here too soon, and I am not ready to let her go forever,' Duo  
thought with a resigned sigh, 'But for her I will go. I owe it to her for not being able to  
save her.'  
  
Duo walked to his room and sat on the bed, the springs squeaking gently beneath  
his weight. He dropped his head into his hands, a few stray bangs drifting over them.   
Time slowly passed on, the seconds ticking on seemed to never end, but then it was night.   
He could forget about her death in his dreams, then he didn't have to know she was dead.   
Night had become his favorite time of day, his time of escape.  
~~  
Relena was typing away at the computer. She had learned a few codes and access  
numbers, thus she was able to get into some of the government's files and find out just  
how much they knew about Death. Heero was on the other computer, searching for  
myths about Death. He didn't have the codes, and knew the government hack proofed  
their files, so he had to take the looking instead of the breaking, as Relena was doing.  
  
"Find anything yet?" Heero asked between searches.  
  
"No, they don't seem to know anymore about Death than you guys do, but I know  
they have to have some more information somewhere in their database," Relena replied as  
she continued to type in code after code.  
  
"None of the myths seem to know what truly happens when Death comes again,  
some say it kills all, some say it takes the chosen one, and others say it takes all but the  
chosen one, leaving it to suffer alone," Heero replied as his web-page popped up.  
  
"I guess we can only continue to look up info, then we may be able to piece  
everything together and stop Death before it gets to anyone else," Relena shrugged.  
  
Heero nodded and once again the room grew quiet. The only sound was the  
humming of the computers. "I found it!" Relena exclaimed. Heero went over to her  
computer and there was the complete, pieced together, totally secret government  
knowledge of Death.   
  
Together they read:  
  
~Reports of a Death mist have gone all the way back into the early ages, some  
even are reported in cavemen's drawings. Recently, however, there has been some  
extensive research into the subjects. Agent Robert Jameston of the FBI was put at the  
head of a project to find this information. The team he formed became known as the  
'Investigators For A Better Tomorrow', or IF.   
  
~Agent Jameston was found dead a few months later from an unidentified disease.   
Autopsies did not confirm any certain death, and there were no leads on whether a  
murderer was involved. It is thought Death may have come and taken his life. IF still  
remained in commission, though. It slowly began to uncover findings which no one had  
heard of before. This was an account of one witness taken from When Will You Believe  
(a book on the supernatural) complied by Robert Jamestone (another weird thing):  
~"I was walking home one day. I believe it was ten or maybe eleven at  
night. Either way, I was alone. My town was usually quiet, so I didn't worry about  
anything. A few moments later, I was tackled by some guy who began to run with me  
over his shoulder. I was too afraid to ask anything right away.  
  
~"Then the guy who had taken me stopped suddenly. I squirmed around  
to take a look and there was the most hideous thing in front of us. It was a shapeless mist,  
darker than the night, (which was pretty dark due to the moon being in its new moon  
stage.) The guy immediately turned and began to run in the opposite direction, but there  
were these dark mists all around. (I forgot to tell you why they were so hideous. Even  
though they had no shape, they still seemed to have poring sores which were almost  
bleeding with blood as black as they were. Fangs as stark white as can be were in the  
place of a mouth, but I could not detect eyes or noses, or any other facial features. Jagged  
claws were on the ends of what seemed to be arms.)  
  
~"The guy couldn't seem to escape, so he set me on the ground and turned  
to face the misty things. They all seemed to tighten the circle and I watched in morbid  
fascination. There was nothing I could do but watch. I found a gap in their circle just  
before they enveloped us in. I tugged on his hand so he would come with, but he refused  
to budge. I managed to get away, but I stood just outside the circle. I heard him scream,  
but I saw nothing besides the ugly black shapes in front of me.  
  
~"As the mist dispersed, I saw nothing of him anymore. It was as if he  
had never been there. I stayed a few moments to see if he would come back, but he never  
did. I walked home after that. Nothing of the sorts has happened to me since."  
  
~ The woman who had given this testimony died a few nights later, terribly  
murdered on a roadside in the countryside. It was also coincidentally under a new moon.   
There were no leads, no clues, no footprints, just her.   
  
~The IF workers kept on working around the clock, and many uncovered things.   
The most surprising of the things was when they uncovered what the Death mist actually  
went after. It went after the 'chosen' one. It killed the 'chosen' one or killed off its loved  
ones. It either tortured them to death or made it live its life alone.  
  
~Not much else has really come our way on this subject, but we have found some  
people have a 'trait' for finding Death. It is almost as if they can sense the mist in some  
way. We have hired these people to try stop Death from taking innocent lives.   
Sometimes it works, but mostly they fail. One more thing, Death cannot get you after  
midnight on the night of the new moon.   
  
~This Death mist may continue to elude us for the rest of our lives, but IF hopes  
they can change all this and get information on Death.   
  
~#Special Agent Roland Anders#~  
  
"They really don't know much on this Death mist, huh?" Relena asked as she  
finished reading.  
  
Heero, who had finished reading much before her, nodded his head in agreement.   
"They don't seem to have any extensive research on the project, such as why Death can  
come back and what it can use to make its attacks," Heero added.  
  
"I guess we are the first people to live through Death and then have it come back  
to haunt us," Relena stated with a defeated half smile.  
  
"Yes, we have to find out which is the chosen one of us five remaining. But then  
again, it might have been Hilde, after all, she was the only one who really had gotten  
Death," Heero informed her.  
  
"So, Death may be done torturing us for now?" Relena asked, hope clear in her  
voice.  
  
"Yes," Heero told her, looking down at her with loving eyes.  
  
Relena offered him a childish smile and flirty bats of her eyelashes. "Tease," he  
whispered to her before giving her a soft kiss.  
  
Relena only grinned. "Suppertime," she replied while his lips were still close to  
hers. He pretended to act disappointed, but Relena saw a reflection of happiness and a  
touch of love in his eyes. "You should really have your eyes checked, seems as if the veil  
which once covered them is no more," Relena smiled to him before leaving.  
  
He watched her go, a tender smile softening his face. She really was one in a  
million, he only hoped Death wouldn't go after her as well. 'Hopefully Hilde was the  
chosen one and no more suffering will go on,' Heero though morosely.  
~~  
Trowa and Catherine had gotten out of doing a few shows, at least while this  
tragedy passed through their household. The couple mostly sat outside, carefully  
enjoying the gardens. They didn't have to talk to express themselves, they knew each  
other well enough to know they didn't need to say anything to speak the volumes of love  
they both felt for each other.  
  
Catherine stood up one afternoon when they were together and began to walk  
around the gardens, her eyes looked to Trowa for a second, but soon she turned around  
once more. Trowa silently got up and began to follow her. When he reached her, he  
slipped her hand in his. Catherine turned to smile at him before they continued to walk  
on their way.  
  
"How many more shows should we do?" Catherine asked quietly, hoping not to  
ruin the tranquil serenity of the garden.  
  
"Only as many as we need. The circus is moving on, they don't need us anymore.   
I say we do two more shows, and they we shall call it quits," Trowa replied just as softly.  
  
Catherine nodded. She had been doing the show for ages, and practicing just as  
long. It would be hard to quit, but she didn't have the concentration she used to, not  
when she knew Death could come at any second and take either Trowa or her, or quite  
possibly both. "I'm ready," she whispered too gently for him to hear.  
~~  
Hilde's funeral was a quiet ceremony led by the minister of the church. Family  
and friends were there, but they didn't know the truth behind her death, only the five  
sitting ever so quietly in the corner knew the truth, but to speak it would cause more  
damage than they knew to prevent. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, we become what we  
once were, and we shall see the Lord once again. It has been promised in the days long  
before we were alive," the minister concluded.  
  
There was not a dry eye in the whole church, Hilde had been much loved. Duo  
took it the hardest and had left halfway through the ceremony. He said he couldn't sit  
here and watch as her death became final, it was something he was not ready for quite yet.   
"Meet us in the living room, we need a group meeting," Heero quietly stated.  
  
Duo nodded meekly and sauntered out into the hall. He leaned against the cool  
wall and breathed deeply, trying not to let the sobs overtake him. 'You can't leave me  
like this, Hilde. It isn't fair!' he yelled up for only her to hear.  
  
Tears escaped his eyes and began to fall freely, the course of the tears falling  
faster and faster until his whole frame shook with the sobs he had not willed himself to  
cry in the days which had passed from her death until now. He couldn't concentrate on  
anything around him. He suddenly became angry at Hilde. 'Why did you leave me here  
alone! You know I can't live without you!' he screamed, fury at her and Death ringing in  
his head like the clanging of a metal bell struck by a metal mallet.  
  
'You can't leave me,' he sobbed. His head dropped into his hands and he sat  
there, long after he knew everyone had left. He didn't know how long he was there,  
exactly, but he eventually got the strength to go to the meeting Heero had asked for. He  
stumbled in late, not caring if the tears were still stuck to his face.  
  
No one said anything when he came in, and he guessed no one had said anything  
since the funeral either. Duo slowly went over to the chair and used to sit in with Hilde at  
his side, sinking into it as if she still was there and would soon waltz into the room,  
mumbling apologies for being 'so desperately late.' A semblance of a smile touched his  
lips.   
  
"I'm sure all of you are wondering why we have to have this meeting, right?"  
Heero waited for them to nod before he continued, "Relena and I have uncovered some  
information about the Death mist. It isn't very much and it doesn't give a lot of details,  
but there is reason to hope to keep on living. We found that Death goes after a 'chosen'  
one or the ones the 'chosen' one loves. We believe Hilde may have been the chosen one,  
and she was just taken. Some one else may be the 'chosen' one, but we hope no one else  
passes from our presence."  
  
A few murmurs passed through Catherine, Trowa, and Duo's lips. Relena knew  
what Heero had been going to say. "How do we know for sure? Do we wait until Death  
takes another soul, or do we live as if we won't be attacked?" Duo asked, his voice a little  
accusing, though he was not accusing anyone up front.  
  
"We don't know. All we can really do is wait," Heero admitted quietly.  
  
Everyone just nodded. They dispersed from the meeting, hoping to find  
relaxation. But two hours later, they all met in the living room once again, but this time  
they one stopped to decide what they were going to all do for supper. They never knew if  
it would be the last one they all had together.  
  
"Heero, what is that behind you?" Catherine gasped as something began to appear  
on the wall.  
  
Heero turned to see what she was talking about while the others focused on what  
she was looking at. There, they saw the bricks of the mantle piece crumbling and big, red  
letters appearing and running as if they had been drawn in blood. Soon a whole message  
was displayed on the wall for all of them to see.  
  
It read:  
~I am Death. You are sure to know me by the pain I caused. Wasn't it fantastic.   
But that isn't the point. Soon, I will take more lives. I am not happy with the one soul I  
took, I need more. No longer will I lay dormant. Just wait until you see what I can do  
now.~  
  
Then the writing dried up and the bricks flew back into place, as if nothing had  
happened. Now they knew. And the pain was so fresh, the reality so new. Everything  
had been going so happily, and then death came. Heartache was the meaning of life for  
them and they had to get used to it. Death would not stop at the recent soul it had  
claimed. Everything would soon end, but who would be next?  
  
tbc...  
  
~~  
Did you like the newest chapter? Please review and tell me if you did or not.   
Sorry I seem to like ending my chapters with cliffhangers. I know this story is a little  
dark, but remember it is a fic about death. I will try to make my next story not so heavy  
with death. Later,  
~*Moonlit*~  
~~ 


	11. Chapter Two: Once And Again Upon The Tim...

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G/W, but I do own this story line.  
  
Chapter Two: Once And Again Upon The Time Of Death's Vengeance  
Everyone was thinking about the meaning behind the message. Who was it for?   
Why was Death back? Who was the chosen one? No one knew the answers to the  
questions which haunted peoples minds left and right. There was fear hanging heavily in  
the air.   
  
The whole room was thick with what seemed like electricity. The tingling  
sensations rippled off of everyone. But no one knew how to speak or even to express  
what they felt for fear Death would know and torment them even more than he already  
had. Death had promised to take more lives, Death had promised to be back and it had  
tricks up its sleeve with which it was sure to torture them.   
  
"How can we prepare to take the next attack?" Relena asked, having the strength  
to ask the question which was the heaviest to her.  
  
No one answered her, but Heero, Trowa, or Duo didn't even look at her. They  
didn't know what to do, they were just as much in the dark as everyone else. "We wait  
until we can know what Death can do," Heero finally said, breaking the monotonous ring  
from their ears.  
  
The room was once again bathed in the uncomfortable silence which only meant  
they all knew their fate. The morning sun quickly turned into a scorching afternoon sun  
and then set in the west. A glowing, crescent of a moon rose and the room went dark. No  
one noticed this change as their minds were all sitting in the ever-spinning mode of being  
confused about everything which would soon happen.  
  
"Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" Catherine wondered as a cold chill ran up and  
down her spine.  
  
"Now that you mention it..." Relena began before the windows were being loudly  
tapped by tree branches outside.  
  
"Everyone, get in the safety room!" Heero called as he immediately recognized  
what was happening.   
  
The windows had recently been replaced, but they soon proved to be a worthless  
investment as they all blew inward. The doors all were blown off their hinges, coming  
sweepingly at the heads of random victims. Everyone hurried after Duo as he led the  
way. They were all inside when Trowa, Duo, and Heero pushed the door closed and  
turned on the bright overhead light.  
  
"Are we safe, for now?" Catherine wondered in a small voice.  
  
"Let us hope so," Trowa told her as he cast a loving glance at her.  
  
Trowa went to sit by Catherine. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat  
quietly next to each other, Catherine shivering ever so slightly. "I don't want to die,"  
Catherine whispered.  
  
"You won't have to. We will survive this attack," Trowa promised. Catherine  
nodded meekly into his chest in reply.   
  
Duo went by himself to sit in the corner, Hilde thick on his mind. This storm  
reminded him of her more than anything else had seemed to do in the past few days. He  
didn't pay attention to the others as he closed his eyes to think.  
  
Heero went over to Relena's side and held her hand. Relena's grip on his hand  
was strong and fierce. "Who is the chosen one if it isn't Hilde?" Relena whispered.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
The room was eerily quiet until the light fixture over head began to buzz. Then,  
in the middle of the room, a black mist began to rise. Everyone stared at it with wide  
open eyes. "Hello, dearies," Death whispered in a voice which sounded ever hoarse.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked as he stood up, gently pushing Relena to the  
floor.  
  
"Death," it whispered as its voice created a sound like nails on a chalkboard.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"What can I say besides, I get what I want and I want all of you dead?"   
  
Heero stared at Death, his eyes turning to ice. "I won't let you do that?"   
  
"We all must do things we don't want to do," Death taunted.  
  
"That is where you are wrong. I've done things I never wanted, now it is your  
turn to fail," Heero stated as his eyes bore into the dark recesses of which might be called  
eyes.  
  
"Brave soul. Too bad you will lose it, preferably sometime soon."  
  
"Not without a fight."  
  
"I like fights," Death said, his voice lighting up some to the thought.  
  
"I leave now, but remember it is the time of my vengeance and I will be back once  
again."  
  
Strong winds began to blow from every place in the room. Couples huddled  
together while Duo shielded himself with his hand. The light above shattered and fell to  
the ground like a waterfall. The room was bathed in complete blackness, and then Death  
was gone.  
  
"Is it over?" Relena asked meekly.  
  
"For now," Heero replied.  
  
"Not yet," Trowa informed them as he felt Catherine shake beneath his grip.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero asked.  
  
"Catherine's next."  
  
TBC...  
  
No one seems to be reading this, so I will just finish it for my benefit before  
moving on to the next chapter. If you are reading this story, please leave a review so I try  
to get it out sooner.   
Moonlit 


	12. Chapter Three: Truth

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: You know this by now, but Gundam Wing isn't mine. (such a shame,  
though!)  
  
Chapter Three: Truth  
"What?" Heero demanded, the blood in his body running cold.  
  
"She's next," Trowa said, his voice wavering ever so slightly.  
  
"How can you tell?" Relena wondered in a voice so soft you had to strain to hear  
it.  
  
"The way she shivered so profusely when Death came here. Just like Hilde did,"  
Trowa replied.  
  
The room suddenly grew very quiet. No one dared speak a word as the truth of  
losing another person was about to become reality. There was no answer for how she  
would be taken, but she would be taken none the less. "Let's get out of here," Duo  
suggested, trying to ease the thick tension in the room.  
  
He stood and clumsily picked his way to the door, glass crackling under foot. His  
groping hand finally hit the doorknob. He twisted the handle left, then right, but the door  
refused to budge. He threw his weight against it and it swung open, the hinges groaning  
with the sudden force.  
  
Eerie, blue light flooded the room, making everyone squint. But their eyes soon  
relaxed and they stood, stretching their stiff muscles. Devastating damage had been done  
to the house, and it seemed to almost be forever destroyed. "How are we going to pick all  
of this up?" Relena wondered, incredulity seeping into her voice, almost completely  
making the fear in her voice die away.  
  
"We don't," Heero replied, seeing how much they had to deal with now.  
  
"How did Death get so strong?" Duo asked, unsure of the fact because Death had  
always been weak, not like this.  
  
"Time, I guess," Trowa spoke up, having absorbed the information needed to  
make the calculation.  
  
"Do we prepare for the next attack?" Catherine asked meekly, knowing she was  
going to be the next one.  
  
"We can't" Heero softly stated, feeling as if he let down Catherine and even  
Trowa in a traitorous way.  
  
Catherine nodded, fear showing in her large, violet eyes. She swallowed deeply,  
refusing to be weak when she needed to be strong, for the rest of them. The one thing she  
hated about this whole ordeal was the possibility of leaving Trowa, she knew it would be  
the one thing which would hurt her the most.  
  
~~  
It was that night when Relena began to think. She was trying to sort out all the  
shit that had been happening, and it all just made a confusing mixture of thoughts which  
soon began to plague her mind, questions after questions, thoughts after thoughts, and  
then the most haunting of all, was she the chosen one?  
  
It started to make sense. Hilde had become her best friend, and she was the first  
to go. Catherine was her next best friend, and it had been prophesied she would go. Duo  
and Trowa were her friends, would they be next followed by her heart's desire, Heero?   
The more she thought, the more probable the thought became to her. It was just one big  
thing that all made sense and pointed a large, accusary finger in her direction.  
  
Suddenly she had to talk to Heero. He was the only one whom she could speak  
with about Death, was the one who knew the most about Death, was the one who kept  
most of her secrets, all except the one no one but her knew. She ran out of her room into  
the quiet hallway. From there, she raced down to Heero's room, glad to find him still up  
and just reading a book. "Can we talk, Heero?"  
  
Heero looked up at her, surprise in his eyes. "What about?"   
  
"Death."  
  
Heero nodded grimly. "Shoot."  
  
"I've been thinking about the whole thing, and what if I am the chosen one?"  
  
"You don't know that for sure, you may not even be close to being the chosen  
one. Just relax."  
  
Heero motioned for her to come over and sit next to him on the bed. Relena did  
so promptly and rested her head on his shoulder. "But doesn't it all make sense? Hilde  
was my best friend, and she went first. Catherine was my next best friend, and she is  
supposed to be next. Death said he would take us all, and Trowa and Duo are my friends.   
Then there is you. Doesn't it all just seem to point fingers at me?" Relena asked, a tremor  
in her voice.  
  
"Death strikes without reason, just because it looks like one big finger pointing to  
you doesn't mean there is one," Heero reasoned as he put his arm around her and  
squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.  
  
"But it just seems to fit. I can't seem to find any other explanation which would  
work."  
  
Tears began to well up in Relena's eyes as she really realized what being the  
chosen one meant. "I can't handle it."  
  
"Of course you can, just believe and maybe Death can be defeated somehow,"  
Heero told her, trying to comfort her.  
  
Heero's tone was soothing and supportive and this made Relena's mind slow on  
the process of thoughts and she slowly began to believe that she might just not be the  
chosen one. "Thank you," Relena whispered before she was lulled into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~  
Heero had risen early. All night his mind kept replaying the conversation with  
Relena, trying to decipher if it was true or not. He had done his best to assure her that she  
wasn't the chosen one, but was she? He shook his head and gently eased out of his bed,  
careful not to disturb the sleeping Relena from her sleep.   
  
He threw on a robe, the house was chilly and only the sleeping quarters and the  
reinforced walls of the warehouses and computer halls had been left in tact. The kitchen,  
the living room, the bathrooms they were all ruined. Heero walked quietly around, letting  
the wind blow through his hair as he ventured out to see the damage once more.  
  
The power Death had gotten was intense, to be able to blow down the thick walls  
of the building was something which had been deemed almost impossible. A half smile  
appeared on Heero's lips. 'Ironic how this building and the Titanic were both said to be  
get, the Titanic unsinkable, this impenetrable.'  
  
He came to the living room and saw bricks littering the floor and dust covering  
the battered sofa. It was all a mess, and one Heero knew would never be fixed because of  
Death's arrival. 'Will it all really matter if Death finishes us all off? Will it matter the  
house is no longer in perfect order?' Heero wondered blandly as he kicked a piece of the  
roof.   
  
He went to the kitchen, knowing quite well it was ruined. He found a chair full of  
sheetrock dust, wiped it off, and sat down. His right elbow rested on the splintered table,  
his cheek resting on his hand. He closed his eyes, trying to think about what this all  
meant to him and his friends.  
  
Heero was so deep in thought he was startled when he heard a voice. He looked  
up and shook his head. "Huh?" he asked, his eyes clearly startled and partially confused.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Trowa said as he reached into a still-intact cupboard and  
pulled out a box of saltines.  
  
Heero nodded mutely, turning his attention back to his thoughts. He was almost  
pulled into his mind as the things around him began to become distorted. He looked  
towards the door and saw Duo standing there, his lips moving. He once again shook his  
head and the things straightened out. When he looked around him, though, Duo was no  
where in sight. 'Not again,' he begged, hoping the headaches wouldn't come back to  
haunt him anymore.  
~~  
Catherine was shivering, everything around her was so cold. "Drink this," Trowa  
nodded, handing her a glass of water.  
  
She turned to look at him, her vivid, violet eyes were pale. "It will turn me to  
ice," she whispered softly, shaking at just the thought.  
  
Concern flooded Trowa's eyes as he gently touched his finger to her cheek.   
"What's wrong?" Trowa whispered to her.  
  
"I don't know."  
~~  
Duo was in his room. He was by himself, as he had always been ever since Hilde  
was taken. 'Death, if I can fight you, then I will. I will get my revenge for what you did  
to Hilde, no matter what,' Duo promised, cursing the evil entity which had decided to  
disrupt their lives.  
  
His fingers moved anxiously, his body tense for some odd reason. He was never  
tense unless he was anticipating something big, and then the only cure was to work on his  
gundam. He walked resolutely to the hanger where the gundams were stored and walked  
right over to his. "Well, Death Scythe, long time no see. Ready for some tuning?"   
  
The gundam stood tall and silent, assuring Duo this was his place. He launched  
himself up into the cockpit and sat down in the familiar seat. The control panel before  
him looked new, as if it hadn't been touched in recent times. "They must of done some  
work to you, huh?"   
  
He typed around on the keyboard, his fingers rapidly moving across the keyboard.   
The basic control center popped up on the screen in front of him. "These controls are so  
off. Who did this to you, buddy?"  
  
Duo shook his head with a tinge of disappointment as he worked to right the  
controls. His fingers moved over the small keyboard of lights as each part of his gundam  
was set to his standards. "Alert, a bug has been found in the right foot of the gundam. It  
is advised you exit the mecha and fix the bug before something fatal may happen," a soft,  
machinelike voice announced.  
  
Duo felt the need to comply as he catapulted himself from the cockpit and put  
himself down at the foot. "What needs fixin'? Hmm, a loose wire with an added  
extremity."  
  
He then went to the tool box, pulled some of his tools out and moved back to his  
gundam. He snipped the wire from the needed wire, tied some wire strangler around the  
wire before placing it back into the foot. "How's that?"   
  
"Bug is fixed."  
  
Duo nodded his head happily, tension already leaving his body. He went back up  
into the cockpit and fixed the last thing needed. "Death Scythe on air!"  
  
The gundam's eyes glowed red before blinking out. A light rumble came from the  
floor of the gundam. "Take off is ready."  
  
Duo smiled. "Thanks, bud, but this time we aren't setting out."  
  
The machine settled down, cutting the engines. A smiled touched Duo's lips and  
he got out of his gundam. He strolled to the door, not noticing his gundam's hand  
moving slowly towards him. He was out the door just as the hand was about to grab him.   
  
"What the...?" Duo began, turning to see a large knuckle imprint in the door.  
  
"Death Scythe?"   
  
He opened the door and the hand of the gundam began to snake forward again, the  
whole gundam coming towards him. "I thought I turned you off."  
  
Duo moved backwards, his gundam had never done this before. The gundam  
continued its slow advance towards him. "Auto-pilot engaged. Rocket blasters warming.   
Preparing for flight."  
  
"Uh, buddy, sure you don't want to cut your engines? I mean gosh, you might  
hurt me."  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Blast off impending."  
  
"Crap!" Duo stated as he began to run, hoping to avoid the brunt of the attack.  
  
'How in the world is it doing that? There was no cold breeze or anything.'  
  
He heard the twin blasters power up, the gundam taking off. He ran towards his  
room, something compelling him to go there. Just as the gundam was about to hit him,  
he saw Wing Zero appear from behind. "Thank God."  
  
Both gundams suddenly turned towards him, their red eyes glowing with anger.   
"What did I do?"  
  
They remained silent as they closed the short distance between them. Their large  
hands came sweeping down towards his head.  
  
Duo suddenly awoke, gasping for breath. He was startled by the strength of his  
dream, the reality. He swallowed, trying to think of what had caused the mutinous dream.   
"Guess I can only learn by the truth," Duo said as he threw on a shirt and headed for the  
kitchen to see if any food was still edible.  
~~  
Catherine sat up, her lungs were on fire. She tried to pull in a breath, but it felt as  
if it never made it to her lungs. Coldness was what surrounded her, but her chest was  
burning. She put her fist over her heart, feeling the rapid, desperate pulse beating beneath  
it. "Help," Catherine begged, her voice lost in her flaming throat.   
  
"Cathy?" Trowa asked, stepping into the room.   
  
Catherine looked up at him with large eyes. She saw his emerald eyes etched with  
concern. "What's wrong? What's happening?"  
  
She could only stare at him, willing her lungs to work, her voice to speak. Trowa  
came over by her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Cathy," he breathed, pain in his  
eyes.  
  
He pulled her into a hug, instantly warming her. Her breath came rushing back  
into her throat with such force she jerked forward. "What happened?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I, I couldn't breathe. Then you came in and when you touched me I could  
breathe."  
  
"Not yet," Trowa begged, not wanting to be separated from her now.  
  
Catherine leaned into Trowa's chest, tears filling her eyes. "I don't want to leave  
you, either, but I think I have no choice."  
  
"I know, I just hope I'll be all right without you. It will hurt, you know, to be  
without you."  
  
"You're strong, with your friends, I am sure you can make it."  
  
Trowa nodded mutely, not ready for words to be spoken. He just held her,  
worried she would get cold if he left her. 'Death, I will fight you. You take away the  
thing dearest to my heart and I will make sure you pay!' Trowa promised, anger flashing  
briefly in his eyes.  
~~  
Everyone had been gathered into the hanger, the only place with workable seats  
for all. No one had officially called the meeting, but Trowa had led in Catherine and  
Heero led in Relena. It had all just been a coincidence, but they were all together.   
"Soon."  
  
"What is soon, Cat?" Relena asked, taking comfort in Heero's arm around her  
shoulders.  
  
"Me."  
  
"No." Relena mouthed, her eyes filling with horror.  
  
"I say when Death comes, we wager a battle. It is time for revenge, he has taken  
one and is leaning towards another," Duo brought up, rage at Death clouding his eyes  
with red.  
  
"I agree," Trowa spoke up, his arms tightly wrapped around Catherine.  
  
Heero nodded his mute agreement. "How?" Relena asked, her eyes looking up at  
Heero.  
  
"We will find a way."  
  
A chill wind began to blow through the hanger. "We have to get out of here!   
Trust me!" Duo shouted as the wind began to howl.  
  
Everyone headed for the door, and it took Heero and Duo to pull it open. "Why  
did we have to get out of there?" Trowa asked,  
  
"The gundams would have killed us if they got knocked over by the wind. Then  
where would we be?" Duo stated.   
  
He smiled impishly at the curious looks cast to him. "I had a dream about it."  
  
Everyone nodded before making their way to the center of the ruins. A cold rain  
began to fall, drenching them completely. Trowa tried to prevent Catherine from getting  
wet, but to no avail. "Trowa," she whispered softly before her breath was stolen from her  
lungs and an inferno began to build in strength in her chest.   
  
Trowa picked her up and began to run to their room. He set Catherine on the bed  
and got out blankets, which he wrapped tightly around her. "I won't let her go!" he  
shouted to the cloud forming above.  
  
"You have to, it is predestined to be so," Death mocked.  
  
"We are the masters of our own destiny."  
  
"Amazing what they teach these days, isn't it? Too bad everything is already  
decided for everyone. Nothing happens without reason."  
  
Trowa just glared at the clouds. A light mist began to fall. Cold seeped into his  
bones as well, but he refused to go down. "I won't succumb to your tactics and I won't  
let my wife either!"  
  
Trowa then went to sit by Catherine, his arms wrapped strongly around her  
shivering frame. Her lips were blue and her eyes clouded. "Cathy, please don't leave  
me!" Trowa begged, emotion rich in his voice.   
  
"It is too late for her, but I would worry about your friends now."  
  
Trowa stood tall, leaving Catherine's side for he knew he couldn't save her. "You  
will not take them. I guarantee that."  
  
Death just smiled as he let the clouds part to let the natural light fill the room. He  
couldn't warm Catherine up from the icy grave Death had chosen for her. His heart grew  
heavy, suddenly realizing the pain Duo must have suffered at his loss. Now it was his  
turn. He went to Catherine's side, determined to stay with her until she was truly gone.   
Her eyes closed, her brain trying to save strength for the lack of oxygen it was receiving.  
  
"Good-bye," Trowa whispered ten minutes later, knowing she had passed on, "I  
will love you forever."  
~~  
"So it's a fight you be wanting, eh? Well it is a fight you will receive. Once your  
last fighter arrives, we can begin."  
  
Heero and Duo both glared at Death while Relena glared at all three. They were  
refusing to let her fight against Death just because she was a girl. It maddened her like  
nothing else. "Funny, isn't it? The Death protectors need protecting. Too bad all of you  
are the chosen ones and need to have something happen to you. I choose to take the lives  
of the ones you care most about.  
  
"I heard a saying once. (This is taken from the movie Deeply. I do not own the  
movie, mind you) Why take the chosen one when taking the chosen one's love causes  
more suffering? (I know it isn't exact, but it is close)"  
  
Trowa strolled out a few moments later, his face grim but firm. "Let's do it."  
  
Everyone nodded, taking on fighting stances. Relena just stood behind them her  
arms crossed. "I choose to go after... her!"  
  
Relena's eyes widened at the choice. She took a surprised step back, her mouth  
open in surprise. "Wait a second, I have something to say to her," Heero stated as he  
stepped forward.  
  
Death hung in mid air, an almost look of satisfaction, gleaming on his face. "I  
have something to say to you, Relena," Heero began his face set, his eyes cold, his mouth  
a hard line, "I DO NOT LOVE YOU!"  
  
Relena stepped back. If the look on her face when Death chose her was  
something, this was extraordinary. She looked stunned, helpless, and scared. "What was  
that, Heero?" she asked quietly, afraid what he had just said was true.  
  
"I. Do. Not. Love. You." He said the words slowly, carefully.   
  
She hated when his voice was monotonous. Determination suddenly sprang into  
her eyes. "I do not believe you."  
  
"Well you should."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I don't love you! Why can you not believe that?"  
  
"I refuse to believe it!" Relena shouted.  
  
"It is the truth," Heero stated, his voice rising in pitch.  
  
"You are a terrible liar, Heero Yuy!" Relena flung at him, her words sharp.  
  
"I am not lying," Heero said, his voice growing weary but louder.  
  
"You can see it in your eyes! There is no truth in your words!" Relena yelled, her  
voice almost seeming triumphant.  
  
"That is where you are wrong. Get it in your head, Relena. I don't love you and I  
never have nor will!" He yelled at her, his Prussian Blue eyes fierce with anger, hate, and  
something else...   
  
TBC...  
  
~ Hi, Moonlit here! What did you think? I know I seem a little to perky when my  
story is kind of dreary. Please Review. Thanks! ~  
(AN: One more chapter to go! This will include an epilogue in it. I hope you enjoyed  
this story as much as I enjoyed typing it.  
  
Next Chapter: Final Battle  
Epilogue: Sole Survivor) 


	13. Chapter Four: Final Battle

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: You know this by now, but Gundam Wing isn't mine.  
  
Thought of the Chapter: Can Death cheat death? (I'll leave you with that thought as I  
continue on.)  
  
Chapter Four: Final Battle  
"Heero," Relena breathed, the sound inaudible to those who didn't strain to hear  
it.  
  
"Ah, my lad. You may speak words and make them the truth, but what is  
inscribed on your heart may only be erased by true hatred," Death mocked.  
  
Both Heero and Relena turned to lay hateful eyes on the mist floating before them.   
"Whatever is wrong?" Death mocked.  
  
"You have disrupted our lives, you have taken love, what else do you want?"  
Relena demanded, her blue-violet eyes becoming hard and taking on the tone of a vivid  
steel.   
  
"I like your strength, maybe the others should let you fight. To answer your  
question in a word: Death. You see there is something fun about it. It is my life style,"  
Death replied, his voice calm.  
  
"Just because something is your life style doesn't mean you can't change," Relena  
countered, her anger focused solely on the shifting mist before her.  
  
"I don't want to change."  
  
"You don't always get a choice, you get what you get. This time they will make  
sure of it."  
  
"I will see about that. Are you ready for your turn, now?"  
  
Relena blinked slowly, deliberately. "I am."  
  
She took a brave step forward to stand just a foot away from Death. "So, am I the  
last you are taking, or will you take more?"  
  
"I will take as many as I like."  
  
"Then I am not going to make this easy," Relena promised as her soft eyes glowed  
with intensity, "Hope you've done your homework, 'cause I definitely have done mine."  
  
"What do you mean? How could I possibly study on whatever it is you want.   
And if you are talking about subjects based on me, then why study?"   
  
"Each victim of Death has something which may just defeat you."  
  
"How did you find out about that?" Death asked, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Like I said, I have been doing my homework, how about you?" Relena stated as  
she boldly took another step closer to the mist.  
  
The mist shifted backwards, its dark eyes gazing uncomfortably at the woman in  
front of him who began to glow with a pale aura. Her aura glowed brighter, turning into a  
pale blue which matched her eyes almost perfectly. It sparkled with lightning, glowing  
blue-green at times. Her eyes went blank, only dark depths could be seen. "Let's fight."  
  
Death seemed to almost be afraid of something, afraid of the woman who was  
looking more than possessed. Relena brought her hand up and out, pointing her flat palm  
at Death. "Pop goes Death."  
  
She shot a ball of pure electricity at the mist, sparks zipping around from cell to  
cell. "Who said you couldn't cheat Death," Relena taunted, preparing to fire another ball.  
  
"You can't beat me! I'm invincible!" Death cried as he fizzled out as the next ball  
connected with him, drying his misty form from the searing heat.  
  
Relena's eye color came back and her aura faded. She swayed on her feet, trying  
to recover from the impressive attack she had launched. Heero moved over to support  
her. "You didn't mean what you said earlier did you?" Relena whispered, her voice  
minute.  
  
"No, I was just trying to save you, I had to try," Heero comforted, his voice soft.  
  
Relena nodded slowly, trying not to use to much of her remaining energy. "Thank  
you, but Death isn't dead. He has sibling mists who are just as dangerous. You, Trowa,  
and Duo have to learn your protector powers and fast."  
  
"How? How do we learn the powers and what they are?"  
  
"I can't tell you what power you have, but you just have to believe in yourself to  
get the hidden powers deep within you. There are powers you have which can stop Death  
and its siblings, but you all must team up together and I'm not sure the three of you can  
all live after that battle."  
  
"Three of us? Aren't you going to be there as well?"  
  
"I don't know if I'll be strong enough. We can only hope."  
  
Heero nodded mutely. "How do we get the powers, Lena?"  
  
"You must focus on an emotion, anger being the one I used. If you are focused on  
that emotion, intensify it until there is nothing but that one emotion for you to live for.   
Let the emotion flow through you, taking over all other functions. From there it just kind  
of happens. I would tell you to try it, but I think the siblings of Death will be here soon  
and I don't want you to waste your energy before the battle. That will be the final battle,  
and it will decide the victor."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Two recorded."  
  
"Heal quickly while I tell the others."  
  
Relena nodded weakly as she closed her eyes and let the tension seep out of her.   
She was soon calm and felt strength come back to her, slowly making up for the losses it  
had suffered when she had used her power. "I won't be strong enough to make it, Heero.   
Find a way beat the others while I wait for you beyond life."  
~~  
"How did Relena find all this out?" Trowa asked, curious as to where the  
information had been found.  
  
"She didn't say where she had found it, but I know it is true. When the two  
siblings of Death come, we have to be prepared. You guys know how to get your  
emotions to give you the strengths you posses."  
  
"So, can we test it out now and see what they are?" Duo wondered.  
  
"She advised against it. You can see all the energy you waste when you do it.   
We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Trowa and I will take on one and you and Relena can take the other."  
  
"Got it. Now, remember to focus on one emotion. The time will come soon  
enough to use them."  
~~  
Three days had passed and there was still no sign of the others to come. Relena  
was glad, just one more day and she was sure she would be able to last a whole round,  
maybe even beat the other mists and still live. Duo, Trowa, and Heero had decided to test  
their strengths that day, and had discovered the powers they possessed.  
  
Heero possessed the power of heat. It included fire, and all other things of great  
warmth. Duo possessed the power of water, of course, it included ice, snow, and  
anything which dealt with water. Trowa possessed the power to control things with his  
mind. He could easily move something heavy, or create something with which he could  
use as a weapon. Relena discovered she also possessed the power to 'see' into the future.   
She couldn't actually see anything, but she got feelings of things she could not explain. If  
she knew she had to be somewhere, something important happened that only she could  
stop.  
  
Each power was one which would help them face off with the Dark mists, but  
they would take the final test soon, the test which would tell them just how deep their  
powers ran. Only time would tell them if they had the strength to fight for what they had  
lost and may loose. When the test came was a question no one could answer, but it was  
something which would soon be answered when the mists would show up.  
~~  
Heero was standing in the demolished kitchen watching the sky turn pink. It was  
moments before sunrise and he was anticipating the flash of color the sun would bring.   
There was nothing about mornings he didn't like. There was less people around, there  
was less activity, and there was the calming solidity he enjoyed. Of course Relena had  
taught him to enjoy the sunrises even though she had always been one to rise late.  
  
The sky was soon painted with the brilliance of orange and it contrasted the  
darkened sky to the west. Tiny sparks of radiant sun rays splashed up to dance in the  
beautiful colors enriching the sky. Soon, the round top of the sun peaked over the  
horizon. A new day had come, and with it was a new destiny.  
~~  
Trowa sat on a bar stool in Duo's club. The club had remained mostly intact and  
it had become a refuge for Trowa. He was seeking to escape the things which haunted  
him the most.   
  
His past, Catherine's death, and his life as a Death protector. He had never really  
wanted any of these to happen; but he couldn't escape his past and his life as a Death  
protector had been written for him. His life was what had led up to Catherine's death,  
and there was no way he could have beat Death. Nothing seemed to go right in his life  
right now.   
  
He had been happiest with Catherine, but she was gone and he was forced to  
accept it. Not because he wanted to, but because he still had a job to do, and one he had  
to do well. 'When will this nightmare be completely over? We have defeated Death, but  
he has two siblings which must be defeated. Will it never end?'  
~~  
Everyone had gathered in the kitchen to think. It was another day, and yet another  
time when they may be attacked. A cool, spring-like breeze blew by and Relena looked  
up to see wispy clouds floating overhead. All her strength had not returned as of yet, but  
she was feeling stronger than she had in quite a while. "Any signs?" It was Duo who  
broke the dense silence.  
  
"I don't know what the signs are for the two new mists. Relena?" Heero ventured,  
not sure whether she knew any signs or not.  
  
"They aren't like Death. There will be no chill wind and they can come at any  
time. The only problem is they can appear silently and attack when you are caught off  
guard. I read there may be warning signs, but I did not find any information which might  
have led me to believe in any certain ways.   
  
"Some articles mentioned a darkening sky, some mentioned something bad  
happening previously, which is the attack Death threw onto us. But it will never come  
when it is expected, only when the minds are at rest and they cannot properly prepare for  
their attack. Only ten attacks have happened all together."  
  
"So, if we are expecting it today, it won't come until tomorrow? But what if we  
expect it tomorrow as well?"  
  
"We just always have to be on guard. If we think for even a moment it won't  
come, then it will come. No matter what, always believe the bad until we can prove  
good."  
  
"Sounds kind of dark for you, Lena."  
  
Relena laughed at Duo's comment. The thoughts did seem dark to her. "They are  
kind of dark, but what can we do except wait. I read something once which stated the  
following line. I can't remember the exact wording, but 'something something something  
is contained in these words: Wait and Hope."  
  
"'All human wisdom is contained in the words 'Wait and hope!'' Although there  
was more to the line," Trowa spoke up. (line taken from The Count of Monte Cristo by  
Alexandre Dumas)  
  
"'K, so now we just wait and hope for an attack on us?"  
  
"No, we wait for things and then hope for good things to come to us after the  
attack," Relena replied, her tone lightening up.  
  
Duo still had a slightly puzzled look on his face but he shrugged his shoulders and  
took a sip from the can he held. "Do we just want to get the attack over with? I mean it  
isn't like we can prevent it from happening anyway. So why don't we just make  
ourselves busy while having a mental note to be prepared. Then we can fight and things  
can't go to wrong then, right?" Duo asked as he set his drink on the battered counter.  
  
"What happens if we get too busy doing those things? Then how will we be  
ready?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"It would still be nice," Heero spoke up as he turned his eyes to look at the clouds.  
  
"Yeah. So like do you think they would attack us now? I mean we are having a  
conversation about the mists them, and they won't attack us when we are prepared.  
'Cause I mean we are ready for them, are we not," Duo spoke up as he popped the tab  
from his cola can.  
  
Relena just shrugged as she followed Heero's line of vision upwards. The sky  
was still nice, was this a sign there would be no attack soon? "Wait, did you say the mind  
was at rest. If that is the case, then can we ever sleep?" Duo asked, his face grimacing  
with the thought.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe," Relena replied, the answer not coming to her.  
  
"Then we will just have to keep guards posted. We will all sleep in one room and  
two will remain awake while the other two sleep. We will do four hour shifts throughout  
the night," Heero suggested.  
  
Relena carefully studied Heero's face while the others gave their suggestions.   
Something about the expression on his face told her he knew something, or had some sort  
of bad feeling about all of this. "Relena? What do you think about that?" Duo asked,  
curiosity tingeing his features.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Weren't you paying any attention? We were going to follow Heero's plan, sleep  
in the mostly indestructible infirmary."  
  
"Sounds good. Now let's eat, I'm starving."  
  
"I like that plan!" Duo stated as he stood.  
  
They went out to eat somewhere, hoping they wouldn't get attacked when there  
were so many people around. Nothing did happen then, and they all settled back into the  
house that night.   
~~  
Heero and Relena were on watch first, one stationed outside the open door with  
the other inside. Relena had chosen outside, preferring not to be tempted to let her guard  
down and nod off. She was resting against the door frame, her legs drawn up to her and  
her arms hugging them.   
  
Thoughts spun through her head at a dizzying rate, not letting her enjoy the  
peaceful quiet of the night. She let her eyes close for a brief second, letting herself  
straighten out the mess she couldn't help thinking. When she opened her eyes again, the  
sky was tinted with orange and pink.  
  
But she knew it had not been but a few seconds since she last had looked at the  
sky. She blinked once more and once more the sky was its deep, midnight blue with  
silver stars speckled carefully across an almost endless expanse. The moon was rising, its  
soft light giving touches of orange to the sky. Then, she suddenly knew she had to stay  
up and see the morning. Something would be out of place, but who knew what it would  
be.  
~~  
"Relena, it's your turn to rest," Trowa stated as he came out of the room.   
  
"I can't. I need to stay up and see something. Something will happen when  
morning comes."  
  
"Get in here, Relena," Heero warned from inside.  
  
"Fine, wake me up when dawn breaks," Relena relented, anger slightly evident in  
her tone. She trudged to a cot, rolling out a fresh sleeping bag. Almost immediately she  
fell asleep.  
~~  
Trowa had taken Relena's place on watch, the early morning dew settling over  
him and everything else around him. Dawn was an hour away, but he would not be  
waking Relena. Heero had left him a strict message to let her rest, and he knew better  
than to challenge Heero. Although he knew he would regret his weakness when she did  
awaken. Relena was almost as bad as Heero. He was at odds with the decision he had to  
face. He had never thought of Relena's confrontation as much as he had Heero's.  
  
He knew Relena could sense things that were impending, but would she be  
accurate this time? Did they want to know what she sensed? "Relena, dawn is breaking."  
~~  
Trowa's voice startled Relena from her sleep. A haunting dream had been playing  
continuously in her mind and she was glad to have awoken. She sat up and felt the tired  
stiffness to her limbs. She was going to regret this in a few hours.   
  
She stiffly walked out of the room, noticing Duo had fallen asleep on his watch.   
A small chuckle escaped her lips as she saw the thrilling pinks and oranges accenting the  
lighter blue sky. She squinted hard as she looked at the horizon, something off in the way  
it looked. Then she saw it.  
  
A dark, gray fog was slowly shifting towards them, extinguishing the sky above  
them from the light colors to depressing, dark ones. "Duo! Heero! Time to get up,"  
Relena warned as she saw the undulating mists creeping closer.  
  
Heero emerged seconds later, but Duo's light snoring still continued. "DUO!"  
Relena yelled again, trying to break him from his slumber.  
  
"Wha...? I don't wanna go to school, mom," he whimpered out as his head fell  
back to lean on the wall.  
  
Relena went into the room and began to shake him for all he was worth. "Wake  
up, now!" Relena said through clenched teeth with each shake.  
  
"I'm up!" Duo muttered after a few moments, his arms stretching above his head.   
  
"You better be. We will have visitors soon."  
  
That got Duo up. He sprang from the chair, accidentally pushing Relena to the  
floor. He scampered out of the room to see a gray cloud corrode the remaining front of  
the house. Relena came out of the room a few moments later, a slight limp in her stride.  
~~  
The mist stopped in front of them, slowly separating into two, then four. "I  
thought there were only two mists," Duo whispered to Relena.  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Oh, shity."   
  
"Why hello there. You must be the Death protectors. And the little girl must be  
the one needing protecting," a mocking voice from the darkest mist came.  
  
"Who are you all?" Heero asked, his instinctive leadership coming through.  
  
"I am Disaster, older brother to Death," a plain, gray mist replied.  
  
"Desolation," a bellowing voice came from the pale gray mist spoke, "Older  
brother to Death, younger brother to Disaster."  
  
"Demise," a richly accented, feminine voice from a light gray, almost white mist  
stated, "Youngest sibling to Death."  
  
"Destruction, oldest sibling," the darkest, almost black mist, greeted in a deep  
tone.  
  
"Do we get to fight them?" Demise wondered, her voice almost eager.  
  
"Yes, of course. Only they get to choose who they fight. After all we are the  
challengers and they are the challenged," Destruction informed everyone.  
  
"I'll take Destruction," Heero said, his voice falling back to monotonous.  
  
"Disaster," Trowa claimed.  
  
"Desolation," Duo declared.  
  
"I guess I got Demise, then," Relena shrugged as she stepped one step forward  
until she was shoulder to shoulder with Heero.  
  
The four had unintentionally created a line to counteract the mists' line. "Ready,  
fight," Destruction said as the mists charged forward.  
~~  
The final battle was ensuing, the intensity of strengths and powers filling the room  
with a thickness no one wanted. Trowa had taken Disaster into the garden, a place where  
he knew well. He wasn't sure of his odds against his opponent, but he was willing to die  
here where he and Catherine had spent a lot of time, or defeat his enemy and make this  
place even more sacred to him. He had found love here, lost love, and now he was going  
to do one last battle here for love.  
  
Instantly he was overcome by anger, resentment, and grief. He had to choose one  
emotion, and he went with resentment. This emotion would fuel the resources he needed  
to fend off the enemy. His resentment rolled through him, his control leaving his body.   
Then Trowa felt the familiar power source within him explode. It was time.   
  
An aura of green the same tone as his eyes shot up like wood on gasoline when a  
match was thrown in. His eyes slowly faded to a vacant look as he took a step forward.   
"I like to play with knives," Trowa stated bluntly.  
  
He closed his eyes for the briefest moment and when he opened them once more  
he had twin knives in his hands. Disaster soon had its arm extended and in it a twisting  
sword resembling a tornado. "You chose the right mist to battle. We each have the  
power to make and move objects. Ready, fight!"  
  
Trowa clashed his sword against the 'tornado', sparks and water flying as they did  
so. Disaster made a move to thrust his sword in Trowa's stomach, but Trowa swiftly  
dodged the attack and thrust his sword at the mist. The sword swept through the mist,  
leaving no visible damage. "Too bad I'm going to win. No puny little weapon you can  
create will ever be able to hurt me."  
  
Trowa frowned, trying hard to think of what might hurt this beast. Nothing was  
coming to mind. But he didn't have time to think before the sword of his opponent came  
rushing towards him once more.  
~~  
Duo was pinned up against a wall, the mist leaning closer to him. His attack was  
useless unless he did something quickly. "I hear you lost your wittle girlfriend thanks to  
my big bwover," Desolation taunted, not knowing Duo knew how to get his power.  
  
"She was more than just a girlfriend to me! She was my wife and my love.   
Thanks to your 'big bwover' she is gone! Now you will pay for this!" Duo shouted, anger  
welling up inside of him.   
  
He couldn't stop the flow of emotion coursing through his veins. He was not  
going to let the nothing of a mist make fun of Hilde in front of him. An aura of vivid  
violet surrounded him, and his head shot up. His violet eyes were blank, but anger was  
evident in the depths. Duo called two daggers made of ice to fill his hands. "Pay for the  
sins of your brother!" Duo shouted as he rushed at the mist.  
  
(AN: You can probably guess their auras match their eye colors by now...)  
  
He flew right through the mist, but the daggers were no longer in his hand. He  
turned around and saw the two daggers stuck fast in the mist. Small bolts of electricity  
flitted around the two spikes. The ice then began to melt, and with it the mist slowly  
began to dissipate.   
  
He smiled sadistically at the few remaining strands of mist and swiftly walked  
from the room. There were other battles he knew would come, the surface of water he  
used was not smooth, but rather rough. Something bad was going to happen, the looking  
well was not agreeing with happiness.  
~~  
Relena slowly backed away, reluctant to use her powers to quickly. If she used  
them and Demise was still able to fight, she knew she would not survive the fight. "What  
is the matter, little Relena? You feel as if you can kill my brother, but when it comes to  
me, you can't?" Demise taunted as she kept shifting forward.  
  
"You know I would do anything to make sure all of you are forever gone, but I  
know I must wait," Relena replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"You killed my brother in two shots, but I am not as weak as he. You will soon  
see the true depths of the powers of a mist," Demise stated, stark white appearing in what  
seemed to be her mouth.  
  
Relena slightly inclined her head, letting the mist know she was well aware. The  
mist took a small step back and clapped her hands together, a large wind filled with  
treacherous screams of angst and horror rang out from it. Relena flew back against the  
wall, the wall crushing on the impact.   
  
She slowly slid to the ground, biting her lip to contain against the pain. "You see,  
Little Relena, I really am not as weak as my brother. I guarantee you will not defeat me."  
  
Relena stared defiantly up at the shifting mist before her. "Pain, suffering,  
anguish, horror, you caused all of this and more. I will not be contained within the weak  
boundaries you have set for me. Be prepared to meet my powers."  
  
Relena stood, placing her hand against the wall for support. She slowly let the  
chanting cries of horror fill her mind. She wasn't going to go on anger this time, she was  
going to go on revenge. She let the cries wash over her in nauseating waves. She let the  
last words ring loudly in her ears.   
  
But most of all she focused on how she was going to strike revenge for all the  
lives this mist had taken. She felt electricity swell within her, a reassuring aura engulfed  
her in its delicate colors. She opened her eyes, each the color of her aura but void of all  
emotion. She blinked twice, electricity crackling in her aura. "Wanna play with me?"  
Relena asked, her voice soft and innocent.  
  
She tilted her head as she stared at the pale mist. "Listen here, little girl. I don't  
have time for any of your childish games," Demise said, her voice becoming almost  
mechanical with a small trace of fear and uncertainty.  
  
"But I want to play a game of catch. Can you catch a ball?" Relena wondered.  
  
Demise just stared in disbelief at Relena. Relena smiled briefly as she took a step  
forward. "Here you go," Relena stated as she lifted her palm and shot a blast of lightning  
at the mist.  
  
Her voice had been soft as she gave the blast, almost like a school teacher giving a  
child a toy after it had been taken from the child. Demise opened her eyes just a little  
wider. She didn't have time to react before the crackling ball connected swiftly with her  
stomach. The air and mist sizzled with the power and heat of the electricity Relena had  
thrown.  
  
"That hurt, you little brat!" Demise shrieked after a few moments.  
  
Stray whips of yellow continued to sparkle in the mist. The mist's eyes flashed  
red, but soon the mist dissipated from sight. But from some reason Relena knew better  
than to relent her powers just yet.   
~~  
Heero didn't have to exert himself to defend against the mist standing before him.   
Never mind how mind bands of fire shot out from the monster's hand. Heero knew he  
didn't need his strength to defeat this creature, not yet anyway. "Monster, you are weak!"  
Heero yelled as he thrust his fist into the bowels of the mist, the mist groaning in pain.  
  
"That may be true, but I will have all the power I need soon enough. My sister  
will come to join me and my brothers will join together. Than you will not be able to  
fight me!" the mist laughed as it slowly blended to nothing.  
~~  
  
Hi, Moonlit here. Finally a chapter from me after a much too long hiatus! Hope you  
enjoy and please review! (It will make my next chapter come out even sooner, I  
guarantee it!)  
  
The rest of the story is all 'epilogue'. The story ties in with the end and I just decided to  
have the rest of the match and the ending combine into this. Once again, please review! 


	14. Epilogue: Sole Survivor

Once Upon The Night Of Death  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
Disclaimer: You know this by now, but Gundam Wing isn't mine.  
  
I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed creating it. Please leave a review and I  
will try to have my next story posted soon after. Enjoy and Review, Moonlit  
  
Epilogue: Sole Survivor  
The others slowly meandered in, their looks ready and prepared. But Heero knew  
immediately they were going to get stressed from the battle. Two dark dots began to  
appear in the room, growing slowly. Then, they swirled out and formed to 'solid'  
entities, both darker than night and more evil than before. "We are Dementia and  
Distortion," voices mechanical stated. (If you've seem G-Gundam, this is like Allenby's  
voice when she is in beserker mode)   
  
"Dementia, are you in any way related to Demise? She was such a nice mist,"  
Relena stated, her face childish and serene.  
  
Dementia looked directly at Relena, a snarl forming. "Of course, you dimwit. I  
have a direct relationship with her! She is over half of me!" the mist screeched, her voice  
high and metallic.  
  
A pout spread over Relena's face. "You're rude. Just wait until I can defeat you,"  
Relena stated.  
  
"Then let's get started, shall we?" Duo replied, a smirk growing on his face.  
  
"Relena and I will take Dementia, Trowa and you can take Distortion."  
  
They broke off into two groups, the said mists following behind.   
"Dee-men-she-ah. Carefully said can sound like demon shia. Isn't the Shia an ancient  
warrior goddess who took revenge on those who would not submerge to her charms and  
graces? If it is so, then are you going to retaliate on us as we refuse to go under your  
spell?" Relena asked, her eyes flickering between her regular self and her powers.  
  
"You know your pasts. Too bad you won't have a future," Dementia laughed.  
  
Heero shook his head at the childish banter the two were using. The powered  
state obviously had some effect on the personality, while the mists just seemed to have an  
altered state of mind foreign to most humans. "Can we just fight? I am really getting  
bored of all this useless talk floating between you," Heero stated, frustration clear in his  
voice.  
  
"If that is what you want, foolish mortal," Dementia said as she turned to face  
him.  
  
Heero just stood where he was. A look of disbelief crossed his face. "Crazed  
Banshee Scream!" Dementia cried out as her voice rose in pitch and tone.  
  
A deafening roar filled the room, tortured screams bursting forth. Relena's face  
grew angry as she stood there, while Heero had been forced to cover his ears. "Enough of  
this!" Relena shouted, her voice impatient.  
  
She moved forward until she was but a foot away from the mist. The screams still  
occupied the room. "I said enough!" Relena screamed, her voice loud over all the noise.   
  
Power emanated from her, rising and glowing in a bright aqua color. Aqua light  
filled the room, silencing the screams. Dementia looked down at Relena. Relena had  
returned to her placid disposition. "Thank you," Relena smiled.  
  
"You little wretch!" Dementia shrieked as she moved towards Relena, one hand  
outstretched, looking ready to grasp onto something.  
  
Relena swiftly dodged the attack and launched her own round of attacks. Her fists  
flew through the air, often connecting to her target. An explosion of black light threw  
Relena off-step, causing her to fall into Heero. "Let's get this party started," Relena  
grinned as she stepped away from Heero, her body lithe and ready.  
~~  
"Distortion has a present for you two."  
  
"What, is it some lame trick or somethin'? Cause we ain't scared of nothing you  
can throw at us. So give it up and let it loose," Duo grinned as he stepped forward, a  
cocky smile across his face.  
  
Trowa stood behind silently, confidence glowing in his aura. This was the time to  
do it. This was were the games began. "Distortion says, 'Let's play ball.'"   
  
Out of nowhere a baseball appeared, then a bat. Distortion took the bat into his  
hands and swung at the ball. The ball sped towards Duo. Duo laughed as he produced an  
icicle and counter swung the ball. The ball erupted into a flames and hit Distortion.   
Distortion flew back a step, unbalanced. Trowa let an amused smile cross his face. He  
needn't have a part in the game, so he just watched.  
  
"That wasn't very nice! You must pay for that, mortal!" Distortion cried in  
anguish, holes in the dark mist slowly regrouping.   
  
Blue orbs filled the air around distortion. "Your turn, buddy," Duo stated as he  
stepped back, still keeping his icicle in hand.  
  
Trowa stepped forward, a large club forming in his hand. The orbs began to come  
towards the two, speed increasing. Trowa took a swing at three of the orbs, sending them  
flying back at Distortion. The few that strayed Duo's way were also quickly sent flying  
back at the sender.   
  
The orbs crashed into Distortion causing cries of agony to escape the creature's  
mouth. The room slowly began to pulse with an almost clear, blue color. Trowa and Duo  
rocked back with each pulse. When the room returned to normal, Duo could no longer  
think clearly.   
  
Duo slowly turned to look at Trowa, a look of jealously crossing his face. "You  
stay away from Hilde," Duo warned, his tone dangerous.  
  
Trowa stared at Duo. Hilde was gone and he had never glanced at Hilde when she  
had been alive. "Listen to yourself, Duo. You know she died. I wouldn't touch her.   
You were my friend and I couldn't betray you like that."  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her! Don't lie to me! And she isn't dead!"  
  
"Duo! Wait!" Trowa cried out as five spears of ice appeared in Duo's hand,  
"Listen to me! Trust me and who you are! Don't let him control your mind!" Trowa  
shouted.  
  
Duo stopped, a look of confusion on his face. He looked back at Distortion, his  
vision clearing. "Ready, Trowa?" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Glad you're back."  
  
They stood side by side, each bringing out their weapons. Duo got a bat of ice and  
Trowa held two balls of fire in his hands. "Eat flames, mist."  
  
Trowa threw the balls into the air, Duo swinging in rapid succession, hitting each.   
They flew at Distortion, each hitting the mark. The beast screeched in agony as it  
dissipated away. Trowa and Duo smiled, they were done and successful.  
~~  
Dementia looked as if it was covered in a flame of water. It grew in size, almost  
doubling. It took up much of the room. Heero knew he couldn't last much longer  
without taking on his power. Slowly he let his emotions run together, forming confusion.   
He felt the tug it offered and readily let it fill his entire being.  
  
He opened his dark eyes, the depths of them unseen. "We are ready for this  
fight.," Heero stated as he let fire glow around him.  
  
Relena stood by Heero's side as they prepared to attack. They leapt forward,  
power emanating from them in strong waves. They hit Dementia at the same time; Heero  
with fire, Relena with lightning.  
  
The beast staggered, its mass lessening. With reflexes like a cat, two jagged  
hands clasped around each of their necks. The mist breathed out, a dark cloud coming  
from its mouth and wrapping itself around Relena and Heero. Then they were thrown  
back into the wall.  
  
Relena slowly got up, shaking her head. "You're going to pay for that,  
Dementia," Relena taunted.  
  
"I think you should watch your back," Dementia smiled.  
  
Relena frowned and turned around. Heero got up, anger in his eyes. "Why won't  
you leave my vision?! You are always there, never leaving never stopping to exist in my  
mind's eye. It isn't very nice," Heero stated, his voice full of disdain.  
  
"H-Heero?" Relena stuttered as she backed away.   
  
"How do you know my name?! You aren't real!" Heero screamed as he came at  
Relena, throwing her against the wall.  
  
"Heero," Relena breathed, her voice scared.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" a voice from behind yelled.  
  
Heero released his grip and he collapsed to the ground. Relena looked up to see  
Trowa standing with a large club in his hands. "Thanks," Relena smiled.  
  
"Check and mate." Dementia smiled as a large ball of black energy came hurtling  
at them.   
  
Relena, Trowa, and Duo crashed into the concrete walls; while Heero's  
unconscious body took the brunt of the explosion. "Heero!" Relena cried as she went to  
him.  
  
Heero's aura began to slowly fade, his life seeping from his body. Relena looked  
down at him, her blank eyes flickering with torn emotions. She gently brushed a stray  
hair from his closed eyes. Tears sprung to her eyes as she slowly leaned down to kiss  
him, knowing her destiny would soon be complete. "Good-bye, Heero Yuy," she  
whispered as her lips touched his.  
  
Their auras swam together, his vibrant blue with her pale blue. Relena suddenly  
fell to the side, her aura staying with Heero. Her eyes fluttered gently shut.  
~~  
Heero's eyes flew open as he sat up and pulled in a few greedy breaths. He turned  
his head left and right, trying to reorient himself. That was when he spotted Relena's still  
body. "Relena," he whispered, taking strength from what she had been strong enough to  
do.  
  
He stood up, ready to face the mists once more. His two friends laying against the  
wall. He spotted Dementia standing in the center of the room, a triumphant grin on her  
face. "It's time to end this match," Heero stated bluntly as he let his aura power up.  
  
His aura wasn't the same as before, now flecks of glittering aquamarine flashed  
like lightning through his deep aura. All around his yellow, heat radiated in sharp flames.   
"For Relena!" he yelled before letting his attack go. A large ball of fire with crackling  
lightning flew through the air.  
  
But the mist had been prepared. She had launched her own attack, an attack filled  
with her strengths of darkness. An explosion erupted throughout the room, causing  
everything to shake and crumble. When the light and dark cleared the room, only one  
was left standing.  
  
But the weird thing was no matter how bright and blinding the combined lights  
had been, he had watched them die before his eyes. Not only was the villain gone, but  
three other people he cared deeply about lay lifeless on the now exposed concrete.   
Something pricked at the back of his eyes and he realized they were tears. His emotions  
were complete. He knew all and had felt all. Now it was time to leave.  
~  
He suddenly jolted awake from a terrible dream. Flashes of haunting pictures  
crashed over him as he tried to regain his bearings.   
  
"Relena."  
  
There was some connection to the name his lips had mumbled, but he could not  
remember it. He gingerly stood, his body tired. He was no longer young. Slowly, he  
made his way to the door.  
  
Once outside, everything seemed to be gray and dismal. Heavy clouds hung  
overhead, buildings darkened against a dense fog. Silhouettes of people were around  
him, but he knew not their faces.  
  
~~Fin  
  
~~*  
How did you like it? Please review. Tell me what could have been better, tell me  
what you liked, either way I'll like it.   
  
Thanks, Moonlit ^-^  
  
Preview of Lost Memories, the next story I plan to write:  
(If you know all the names of the people: i.e. Howard, doctor J; please let me know! I  
want to get all the proper names. I would be much obliged!)  
Lost Memories~~  
Once, about fifteen years ago, 12 babies were kidnapped by six scientists  
conducting a secret experiment. They wanted all of them to be equal in everything, even  
if they learned not a thing. But two were quickly rescued. This left five girls and five  
boys. It would be ten years later when the girls would be set free. The boys would be left  
behind to become Gundam Pilots.  
~  
Relena Dorlian is crippled from an event she cannot remember. She is brilliant  
and the adopted daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister.   
  
At her private school things begin to happen. She encounters nine other people  
who start to bring back memories she had forgotten so long ago. But the memories  
threaten to drive her insane.  
~  
A past, a boy, secrets only she can figure out with the help of the other eleven.   
What memories will surface and how is her forgotten past tied to the war brewing on  
Earth. Will the memories she holds bring peace, or endanger her life in ways she didn't  
think possible? 


End file.
